


Menino Encouraçado

by sucodelaranja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child Soldiers, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Multi, POV Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun-centric, Slice of Life, Spoilers, War, manga spoilers!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucodelaranja/pseuds/sucodelaranja
Summary: Ainda criança, Reiner decide se tornar um guerreiro para reunir a sua família e trazer felicidade à sua mãe. Durante a sua vida, ele enfrenta diversos obstáculos e deve encarar a verdade cruel desse mundo.
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Everyone, Reiner Braun & Karina Braun, Reiner Braun & Pieck Finger, Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard
Kudos: 4





	1. Concepção

No dia 3 de setembro do ano de 816 no gueto de Libério, nasceu a filha mais nova da família Braun, Karina, de pais Eliza e Max. Ela nasceu com os cabelos claros, diferente de seus pais, mas igual ao filho mais velho do casal. Seus irmãos, Paul e Hanz Braun, ficaram encantados com o nascimento da caçula, mas desapontados por ainda não poderem segurar a irmãzinha.

"Deixem isso para amanhã" disse Max, acariciando os cabelos dos filhos, "sua mãe precisa descansar".

Eliza sorriu grata ao marido, que levou os meninos, que ainda reclamavam com o pai, para fora do quarto, enquanto a parteira que a acompanhava verificava a saúde da criança e da mãe. Ela sempre havia desejado ter uma filha menina, e estava mais feliz do que qualquer um por finalmente ter Karina em seus braços. Ela lhe ensinaria tanta coisa, a se vestir, a cantar, a costurar e a bordar...

"Você é especial, minha filha", disse ao beijar a testa da menina, " você merece o mundo", mas, ao dizer isso, já sabia que não era verdade. Eles eram eldianos, e nunca teriam direito a mais do que a mais básica existência. Mas, mesmo assim, ela orou e pediu, para o que quer que estivesse olhando por eles, que sua filha pudesse sonhar em ter uma vida melhor.

Eliza segurou a sua filha e, secretamente, desejou que ela não tivesse nascido.

*********

Karina cresceu trancafiada no gueto de Libério. Desde cedo aprendeu sobre os pecados de seus ancestrais e sobre o pavor que eles trouxeram aos outros povos e raças do mundo. Sobre como ela, sua família e o restante dos eldianos não passavam de monstros em forma humana. Sobre como o Grande Império de Marley havia derrotado o odioso rei Fritz, que os havia abandonado e fugido para uma ilha remota com os mais cruéis eldianos. A nação de Marley foi misericordiosa ao deixar o restante deles viver em seu território, mesmo com tantos pecados cometidos. O que eles podiam fazer era apenas agradecer por ainda estarem vivos. 

Como ela odiava o seu sangue. 

E como odiava ser ela.

Quando andava pelas ruas, cuspiam nela. Jogavam lixo. Mas Karina sabia que merecia. Todos os eldianos mereciam. Por tudo que seu povo fez, seu sofrimento nunca seria o bastante para pagar por todas as barbaridades cometidas pelo Império Eldiano. Havia sangue demais em suas mãos.

Mas, ainda assim, ela sonhava. Ela desejava mais que tudo poder viver sem ter que carregar o peso dos pecados de seus ancestrais. Sonhava em poder andar pelo mundo sem temer pela própria segurança. Desejada não estar cercada por muros. Sonhava em não ter nascido eldiana.

*********

Em 832, o corpo de seu pai, Max Braun, foi encontrado mutilado em uma vala fora dos guetos. Os investigadores disseram que ele provavelmente havia saído da zona de contenção sem permissão, e que isso havia resultado em sua morte. Nenhum dos membros da família contestou essa conclusão.

Após a morte do pai, os três irmãos Braun tiveram que começar a trabalhar para ajudar a sustentar a mãe e a casa. Paul Braun, o mais velho, herdou a sapataria do pai, enquanto Hanz, o irmão do meio, decidiu procurar um emprego como ajudante de construção. Karina, por sua vez, soube de um restaurante fora dos muros que aceitava empregados eldianos. Mesmo com outras opções de trabalho dentro do gueto, Karina não resistiu à oportunidade de poder trabalhar do lado de fora dos muros. Ela pediu permissão para deixar Libério e, após uma rápida entrevista, consegue o emprego fora da Zona de Contenção aos 16 anos de idade.

Após alguns meses no novo emprego, o dono do restaurante em que trabalhava, um cozinheiro marleyano, começou a se interessar por ela. No início, ele se aproximou lentamente, dizendo que não fazia diferença se ela era eldiana ou não, se era uma relação proibida ou não, que tudo o que importava era o ele sentia por ela. E Karina, que no início tentou resistir, acabou acreditando. Ou melhor, ela quis acreditar que o que havia entre eles era real, que ela talvez conseguisse sair para sempre dos guetos e, finalmente, viver uma vida descente com o homem que amava. Os dois se tornaram amantes, sem mais ninguém saber. E por algum tempo, essa foi a sua realidade, até que engravidou.

Ao descobrir a gravidez, ela pensou que essa seria a garantia do seu futuro. Ela acreditou que seu amante não aceitaria ver o próprio filho crescendo trancafiado nos guetos, e que ela, como mãe, também seria levada para fora dos muros. Foi com essa crença que Karina foi anunciar a gravidez ao seu amante. 

Nada é mais impactante do que ver o seu mundo desmoronar na frente de seus olhos. Quando Karina anunciou a gravidez, foi imediatamente rejeitada, demitida e humilhada. Tudo que ela acreditou ser real não passou de uma grande mentira. Ela sabia que havia sido usada, e agora esperava um filho sem estar casada, sem estar empregada, sem ter nada. A esperança que antes ocupava o seu coração havia dado lugar à tristeza e a um rancor tão profundo que tingia a sua visão de vermelho. E então, ela voltou para casa, abandonada, após ter perdido tudo.


	2. Gestação

Quando Karina voltou para Libério, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Sua mente ainda se recusava a aceitar a sua situação, e ela vagou como um autômato de volta para a Zona de Contenção. 

Ao chegar em casa, ela sentou-se no sofá e ficou lá, encarando o nada, sem mudar de expressão e sem se mover. Só respirava.

Eliza, ouvindo o barulho da porta, foi para a sala e encontrou a filha nesse estado. Preocupada, ela foi ver o que estava acontecendo e como ela podia ajudar.

"Karina?", não houve resposta, "Minha filha, qual é o problema?" ela se ajoelhou e colocou as mãos no rosto da filha, checando sua temperatura "O que aconteceu?"

Os olhos vidrados de Karina, que até então nada viam, perceberam finalmente a presença de sua mãe e, ao compreender a pergunta, ela começou a chorar, abraçando Eliza no meio de sua angústia.

"Mãe, por favor, me ajuda! Eu não sei o que fazer! Me desculpa, desculpa!"

Sem entender, Eliza segurou firme sua filha, que chorava em seus braços. As duas escorregaram para o chão, onde ficaram por alguns minutos até Karina se acalmar. Quando seus soluços morreram, Eliza perguntou novamente o que havia acontecido e, depois de um pouco de hesitação, Karina contou tudo a ela. Falou sobre seu trabalho, sobre seu amante marleyano e sobre o filho que agora carregava.

Eliza ouviu tudo com uma calma que não sentia. Ter um filho fora do casamento era sempre um problema. Karina provavelmente não conseguiria se casar no futuro, o que deixava as suas despesas e as da criança sob sua própria responsabilidade, sendo que ela ainda era nova demais para conseguir uma renda descente e sem contar que era mulher e eldiana. O que mais assustava Eliza, no entanto, era o fato de o pai da criança ser marleyano. 

Durante sua vida, ela já havia ouvido muitas vezes sobre amantes, sendo apenas um deles eldiano, que haviam sido mortos ao serem descobertos. Caso tivessem filhos, a criança era enviada para uma zona de contenção distante, e os pais eram executados para servir de exemplo.

Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse com Karina. Ela faria de tudo para garantir a segurança de sua filha. Com muita seriedade, ela perguntou:

"Você contou isso a alguém?", com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, Karina fez que não com a cabeça.

'Um problema a menos' pensou Eliza, suspirando aliviada. Ela acariciou os cabelos da filha, pensando no futuro que aguardava a sua família.

"Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar isso para ninguém. Nem para seus irmãos. Nós todos vamos ajudar você. Vamos resolver isso juntos."

*********

Quando seus irmãos voltaram para casa, Karina contou a eles, junto com sua mãe, sobre a gravidez. Falou que não sabia quem era o pai, mas não entrou em detalhes sobre isso. Após a surpresa inicial, Paul e Hanz prometeram que ajudariam a irmã com o que pudessem, fosse dinheiro, um lugar para morar ou cuidar da criança quando fosse necessário.

Mas, durante os meses seguintes, com o progresso da gravidez, todos perceberam uma grande mudança em Karina. Ela sorria pouco e passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha, apesar dos protestos da mãe e dos irmãos. Ela andava extremamente melancólica e depressiva, e nenhum dos outros sabia o que fazer para melhorar o seu humor. 

E assim, no dia 1º de agosto do ano de 833, o seu filho nasceu. O parto foi tranquilo e ocorreu no hospital do gueto, com a saúde da mãe e da criança garantida. Quem nomeou o menino foi a avó: Reiner, em homenagem a um amigo que salvara a sua vida na infância. 

No início, Karina se recusou a ver o próprio filho, com o olhar fixo na janela do quarto. Mas Eliza, com o menino enrolado nos braços, convenceu-a a fazê-lo.

"Nós vamos cuidar dessa criança, quer você queira ou não, mas eu acredito que será mais fácil para todos se você conseguir aceitá-lo. Ele faz parte da nossa família, e é o seu filho. Ou você vai abandoná-lo também?"

E, ao ouvir isso, a fúria que estava adormecida em seu peito voltou a pulsar. Karina voltou-se para a mãe, que passou o bebê para os seus braços. Ao segurar Reiner pela primeira vez, uma mistura de orgulho e ódio tomou conta se si ao ver o rosto do menino. Ele tinha cabelos claros, como os seus. Ela o segurou e o amamentou, firme e com cuidado, como qualquer outra mãe faria.


	3. Infância

Após o nascimento de Reiner, Karina dedicou-se a cuidar do bebê com a ajuda de sua mãe. Elas voltaram para casa após alguns dias no hospital e refizeram suas vidas para acomodar a criança. Seus irmãos ajudavam-nas financeiramente, comprando comida, pagando as contas e auxiliando com as necessidades do bebê, mas infelizmente não podiam ajudar com muito mais, já que nenhum dos dois morava mais na casa da família. No quesito de vestimentas, as duas tentaram reutilizar ao máximo as roupas usadas na infância dos três irmãos, remendando o necessário e confeccionando o que fosse possível, mas algumas peças novas tiveram de ser compradas com os vizinhos e em pequenas lojas.

Eliza fazia o possível para ajudar a filha com os cuidados do menino. Os primeiros meses da vida de uma criança são sempre os mais difíceis para os pais, especialmente quando se trata do primeiro filho. Especialmente quando se trata de uma mãe sozinha. Sempre que Karina estava cansada, ou quando precisava sair, ou quando percebia que ela estava muito cabisbaixa, Eliza cuidava do menino sozinha. Só que, com o passar dos meses, Karina foi se esforçando cada vez menos para exercer seu papel de mãe, o qual caia cada vez mais sobre Eliza. Mas ela não se sentia pressionada, e não sentia como se esse responsabilidade houvesse sido empurrada para ela. Ela cuidava do menino e brincava com ele, não por obrigação, mas sim por afeto. Ela já amava a criança, e Eliza sabia que a filha só cuidava de Reiner por ser a mãe dele e, não querendo piorar o humor de Karina, ela resolveu assumir totalmente o papel de cuidadora.

*********

Durante um tempo, Karina tentou se preocupar com os cuidados de seu filho apenas como uma forma de distração, mas o seu desânimo e sua frustração começaram a pesar em sua mente, até que ficasse exausta demais para sequer olhar para Reiner. Ela conseguia perceber que seu papel na casa havia se reduzido a apenas realizar algumas das tarefas domésticas, enquanto era a sua mãe quem cuidava de Reiner. E, honestamente, ela não ligava. Ela até preferia que as coisas continuassem assim. Era um conforto para Karina não ter pensar em como sua vida havia mudado e, com um pouco de esforço, conseguia imaginar que nada havia mudado, que seu pai ainda estava vivo, que seus irmãos, Paul e Hanz, ainda estavam com ela, e que Reiner não existia. Era um conforto fútil, mas era o pouco que tinha.

A única coisa que a incomodava naquele momento era ter que depender tanto de seus irmãos. Enquanto guardava as roupas lavadas nas gavetas do seu quarto, Karina percebeu que, mesmo que sua situação estivesse confortável naquele momento, esse conforto não duraria para sempre. Paul e Hanz podiam ajudar naquele momento, mas os dois, no futuro, poderiam desejar formar família, limitando a ajuda que poderiam dar a ela. Karina se sentia impotente, sem saber o que fazer, ou que rumo tomar. Ela não queria ser um fardo e desejava, mais que tudo, poder controlar as rédeas de sua própria vida. E, enquanto manuseava as roupas, teve uma ideia. Com uma energia que não mostrava fazia muito tempo, gritou:

"Mãe! Onde você está?"

"Aqui na sala." Karina saiu correndo e encontrou a mãe com Reiner no colo, tentando fazê-lo dormir. Ao ver a filha chegando eufórica, ela sorriu curiosa e sentou no sofá "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Karina mostrou para ela a blusa bordada que segurava "E se eu trabalhasse de costureira? Eu sei bordar muito bem, e posso remendar e costurar peças novas para quem precisar!" ela estava determinada. Se conseguisse fazer isso, poderia sustentar a mãe e o filho. Mas, para dar certo, precisaria da ajuda de Eliza, pelo menos no início "Que tal? Poderíamos conseguir nos virar sozinhas."

"...Verdade, mas... Eu não acho que você conseguiria dinheiro suficiente só aqui em Libério." e acrescentou, suavemente "Como costureira, você teria que trabalhar fora da zona de contenção também."

Karina revirou os olhos "Eu sei disso, mas pelo menos vou conseguir fazer alguma coisa por vocês dois" ela apontou vagamente para Eliza e Reiner "Eu estou te perguntando porque você sabe costurar muito melhor do que eu, e posso precisar de ajuda no início." disse com convicção "Que tal? O que acha?"

Durante esses últimos meses, o que mais preocupava Eliza era a passividade e indiferença que Karina vinha mostrando. Ela tinha medo de que essa seria a postura de sua filha dali em diante, então vê-la tomando uma atitude e buscando atividade era um bálsamo para as suas preocupações. Se o trabalho começasse a ser pesado demais, elas podiam buscar outra solução, mas, até lá, ela apoiaria as decisões de Karina. Ela sorriu, e falou:

"Claro. Parece ser uma ideia excelente."

A partir de então, Karina começou a buscar serviços na vizinhança e, após pedir permissão, também do lado de fora dos muros do gueto. Ela trabalhava sem descansar e, quando o serviço era demais ou muito complicado, pedia a ajuda de Eliza. Quando mais fazia, melhor ela aprendia, até que não precisou mais pedir a ajuda da mãe. Ela saia todos os dias buscando o que fazer, se esforçando ao máximo para prover para o filho e para a mãe, chegando em casa tarde e trabalhando até a madrugada. Ao passar dos meses, Eliza percebeu que era trabalho demais. Karina ficava o tempo todo trabalhando, sem espaço em seu dia para ficar com o restante da família. Ela ainda era muito nova para se responsabilizar pela casa e não devia ter que se esforçar tanto, mas Karina se recusava a parar. Para ela, esse trabalho era também uma distração. Finalmente ela havia encontrado uma forma de se responsabilizar pela sua família, de se tornar independente e, de certa forma, de ignorar aqueles que não queria ver.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Eliza aceitou tristemente as escolhas da filha. Ela não admitia em voz alta, mas sabia que o que Karina estava fazendo era o melhor, não só para ela própria, mas também para o seu neto e, no momento, era ele quem mais importava para Eliza.

E assim, os anos foram passando, e Reiner cresceu sendo criado pela avó.

*********

"... e então, os demônios eldianos cercaram os sobreviventes marleyanos que haviam sobrado e usaram seus titãs para acabar com todos eles! Não foi isso, vovó?"

"Muito bem, Reiner!" Eliza afagou os cabelos loiros do menino que sorria de orelha a orelha "Você é tão esperto... Mas, e aí? O que mais que aconteceu depois?" Eles acabavam de voltar da escolinha, e Reiner estava lhe contando o que havia aprendido. Ele ria enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com a avó, sempre feliz ao ser parabenizado. 

"Foi só isso que a senhorita Marga ensinou hoje... O Ian não parava de conversar, então não deu para terminar a história" ele comentou, um pouco enfezado. Ele sempre gostava de ouvir as histórias.

Eliza riu da expressão do neto "Entendi. Você é amigo do Ian?" 

"Não muito. Ele fica falando alto o tempo todo, e os outros amigos dele não gostam muito de mim."

Ela deu de ombros "Isso acontece. Nem sempre todas as pessoas se dão bem." eles continuaram andando em silêncio até passarem perto do portão de Libério. Um eldiano de braçadeira vermelha estava atravessando para o outro lado. Avó e neto ficaram alguns segundos admirando a vista do lado de fora dos guetos, mas logo continuaram o seu caminho. Após alguns instantes em silêncio, Reiner fala:

"Vovó, você acha que a mamãe vai ficar lá em casa amanhã?"

Eliza não respondeu de imediato. Na noite do dia seguinte, a família Braun se reuniria para comemorar o aniversário de 5 anos de Reiner. Eles todos jantariam em sua casa, mas ela não tinha certeza se Karina iria ou não. A sua filha não parava de trabalhar nem para celebrar o aniversário de seu próprio filho. Eliza já havia conversado e pedido que ela comparecesse, mas não havia recebido uma resposta clara, e Reiner, mesmo criança, sabia que havia algo errado com a forma que a mãe o tratava. 

"A mamãe está sempre tão triste... Por que ela é assim, vovó?"

Eliza não sabia o que lhe responder.

*********

"Oi, tio Paul! Oi, tia Eva!" Reiner abriu a porta de sua casa para os tios, que eram os últimos a chegar para o jantar em sua casa. Ele estava muito agitado e eufórico, feliz de estar com a família reunida para seu aniversário "A vovó está lá na sala com a mamãe e com o tio Hanz."

"A Karina está aqui?" Paul exclamou surpreso e logo recebeu uma cotovelada de sua esposa Eva "Ai! Quer dizer, mas é claro! Vamos entrar?"

Os três foram para a sala, onde encontraram o restante da família. Paul ajudou a esposa a se sentar, já que estava grávida com o primeiro filho do casal. Karina e Eliza, que estavam conversando com Hanz, pararam para cumprimentá-los. Reiner, por sua vez, estava contente demais ao ver que a mãe estava com ele naquela noite. Ele raramente conseguia conversar com ela, e, naquele momento, a simples presença dela já esquentava o seu coração. Depois que os tios já estavam sentados à mesa, ele pediu licença e foi brincar com seus presentes ao pé da mesa. Karina o observava com certa indiferença, e Eliza com afeição.

"Ele já cresceu tanto" disse Eva, com uma expressão carinhosa. Cinco anos antes, ela já era conhecida da família Braun "Parece que foi ontem mesmo que peguei ele no colo."

"E pode ter sido mesmo!" respondeu Eliza. Ela tinha muito carinho por seu neto e queria muito ver a pessoa que se tornaria. Karina, por sua vez, manteve sua expressão neutra "Eu nem acredito que já está fazendo 5. Logo, logo vai ser um homem!"

"Que pressa, mãe... Mais um pequeno senhor Braun..." Hanz riu pensativo. O futuro que aguardava o povo eldiano era incerto. Poucos anos antes, uma rebelião havia sido descoberta dentro de Libério, e, agora, o exército de Marley começava a fazer planos para invadir as muralhas do rei Fritz. O mundo que seu sobrinho teria que enfrentar já parecia mais insano do que o que ele conhecia. Era uma dor de cabeça até pensar sobre isso "Mas mudando de assunto, vocês souberam dos Evans? Parece que todos ficaram de cama por causa de uma gripe."

"O que eu soube foi que a senhora Brunet ficou doente" disse Paul "mas não parece ter sido nada de mais. Inclusive..."

E assim a noite passou, com a pequena comemoração do aniversário de Reiner Braun chegando ao fim. Seus tios o abraçaram e se despediram, e ,quando já estava na hora de Reiner ir para a cama, Karina o parou. Essa atitude surpreendeu tanto ele quanto a sua avó. Karina ficou parada na frente do filho por alguns segundos, como se estivesse dividida, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Ela parecia confusa.

Sentindo a angústia da mãe, Reiner a chama suavemente:

"Mãe?" sem resposta. Ele tenta novamente "Mãe, você..."

Karina subitamente se ajoelha na frente de Reiner, colocando os braços ao redor do filho, abraçando-o. No início, ele fica sem reação, mas a abraça de volta, mesmo que com um pouco de hesitação.

"Você é um bom menino."

Karina o solta e afaga os seus cabelos. Ela tem um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela se levanta, se despede da mãe e vai para o seu quarto. Reiner e Eliza são deixados sozinhos, e os dois sorriem um para o outro. Sua avó o acompanha até o seu quarto e o põe na cama. Os dois estão felizes. Parece que a relação entre os três havia finalmente começado a melhorar.

*********

A doença que havia acometido a família Evans e a senhora Brunet não era apenas uma gripe. Em poucas semanas, uma epidemia se espalhou por Libério, deixando vários mortos e, naqueles que sobreviviam, sequelas graves. 

Eliza Braun adoeceu. A doença foi se mostrando lentamente. Primeiro a tosse, o cansaço e depois a prostração. Ela ficou de cama por vários meses, definhando aos poucos. Foi um período muito difícil, principalmente para Karina e Reiner, que estavam o tempo todo ao lado dela. Quando finalmente faleceu, Eliza deixou a casa para os dois. A posse da casa ir para Karina já havia sido acordada entre os três irmãos. Toda a família lamentou a perda de Eliza, que era muito querida por todos. 

Ainda embebida no luto pela morte da mãe, Karina não teve escolha a não ser estabelecer uma relação mais próxima com seu filho, pois não havia mais ninguém para tomar conta dele. Nos dias em que ele não tinha aula, ela passou a levá-lo com ela quando ia buscar trabalho. E assim, de forma lenta e constante, a frustração e angústia que estavam dormentes em seu coração foram aumentando, pois sempre que olhava para o rosto de Reiner, ela se lembrava de tudo que não pode ter e ser por causa do nascimento do menino. 

Toda a liberdade e alívio que o seu trabalho trazia antes, agora não existiam mais e, além de ter de se esforçar para conseguir costurar tudo o que podia, também tinha que cuidar das necessidades básicas de Reiner, que antes eram realizadas por sua mãe. 

E então, sem perceber, seu coração fez uma escolha.

Uma noite, quando os dois estavam no quarto de Reiner após um dia muito cansativo, ela colocou o filho em seu colo e contou a ele sobre suas origens. Sobre seu pai marleyano e sobre todas as proibições que os impediam de ficarem juntos. Disse que, mesmo longe da família, que o seu pai sentia orgulho do filho e o que mais queria era a possibilidade de finalmente se reunir com Karina e Reiner. Disse que o que mais a faria feliz seria poder finalmente se reunir com o homem que amava. 

Reiner, que ouvia atentamente, percebeu que, agora mais do que nunca, conseguia compreender um pouco mais a sua mãe. E ele se decidiu.

"Se você se reunir com o meu pai, vai ficar mais feliz?"

"Vou sim."

"Promete?"

"... Prometo."


	4. Amizades I

Reiner pediu que sua mãe fizesse a sua inscrição para se tornar um candidato a guerreiro, e Karina concordou. Ela até parabenizou o filho por ter tido uma ideia tão boa. Quando as inscrições começaram mais tarde daquele mesmo ano, Karina saiu de casa de manhã e voltou à noite com uma permissão para que Reiner saísse da Zona de Contenção. Os dois foram para o quarto do menino e, com ele no colo, Karina o explicou como seria o dia seguinte.

"Amanhã, eu vou te levar até os portões, onde vamos encontrar um instrutor do exército e outras crianças" ela disse "Ele vai levar todos vocês para fazerem vários testes e descobrir qual merece mais se tornar um marleyano honorário."

"Nós vamos sair dos muros?" ele parecia preocupado "Você vai ir comigo?"

"Vai ser só por um tempinho. Eu já te falei, não foi? Nós não podemos sair daqui. Somos muito perigosos para ficarmos soltos. Nós somos todos amaldiçoados..." 

Karina fez uma pausa, e olhou pela janela do quarto desejosamente "Mas se nos tornarmos marleyanos honorários, vamos nos tornar melhores que todos os outros eldianos... E isso depende só de você, meu filho."

"É, eu sei... Mas você vai poder sair comigo?"

"Não, mas eu vou te acompanhar até onde eu puder" ela acariciou os cabelos de Reiner "Sabe, se você conseguir se tornar um guerreiro, eu tenho certeza que vou poder sair dos muros quando eu quiser. E então, nós dois finalmente vamos poder nos encontrar com o seu pai. Ele ainda está nos esperando... Ele está torcendo muito para que você consiga passar nos testes amanhã."

"Sério?" ao ouvir isso, o coração de Reiner deu um pulo. Se até o seu pai estava contanto com ele, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de vencer.

"Eu vou deixar vocês dois felizes, mamãe! Eu prometo!"

*********

No dia seguinte, Reiner acordou muito cedo, ansioso com o início dos treinos. Ele tomou um banho rápido e vestiu o uniforme providenciado pelo exército marleyano. Ele nunca tinha usado um uniforme antes, mas ficou muito feliz por ter a chance de provar o seu valor para Marley e mostrar que ele e sua família eram mais do que demônios eldianos. 

Ele não sabia quanto tempo que os treinos iriam durar, mas, durante esse período, não poderia ir à escola. Ele sentiria falta de seus amigos e das histórias da senhorita Marga, mas ele sabia que, no final das contas, o que ele estava fazendo valeria a pena. Não só para ele, mas também para todos os eldianos do mundo.

Ele foi para a cozinha e, depois de um café da manhã rápido, ele e sua mãe saíram juntos em direção aos portões de Libério. Enquanto caminhavam, os outros moradores do gueto, ao verem o uniforme de Reiner, parabenizavam a sua coragem e dedicação.

"Mas que gracinha! Você quer ser um guerreiro? Boa sorte, garotinho!"

"Lute por nós, rapaz! Espero que tenha sucesso!"

"Eu sei que você vai conseguir!"

Reiner, depois de todos esses elogios, ficou bastante tímido e aproximou-se ainda mais de sua mãe, escondendo-se atrás dela. Karina e os outros adultos riram baixinho da sua reação, mas não falaram nada para não constrangê-lo ainda mais. Quando os dois se despediram e continuaram o seu percurso, Reiner ainda estava com as bochechas rosadas e segurava firmemente as saias da mãe. Karina tinha uma expressão neutra quando olhou para o filho, mas passou a mão nos seus cabelos, e disse:

"Viu, Reiner? Aqueles que se tornam guerreiros são vistos como heróis pelas pessoas. Você quer isso também, não quer?"

Quando eles chegaram aos portões, os dois viram um grande grupo de crianças. Elas estavam mostrando os seus vistos para os guardas porteiros e se apresentando para um homem que parecia ser do exército. Ele, por sua vez, checava o nome das crianças em uma lista.

Karina tirou a permissão da bolsa e a entregou para o filho. Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, arrumando a gola de seu uniforme. 

"Lembre-se de sempre responder direito o instrutor."

"Eu vou, mãe."

"E mostre que você é sempre muito responsável e que está levando isso a sério."

"Certo."

"E sempre mostre o quanto você quer servir à Marley."

"Eu vou."

Karina parou e sorriu suavemente. Ela fez um carinho leve nas bochechas de Reiner.

"Faça o seu melhor. Eu sei que consegue."

"... Eu vou tentar."

Ele estava com medo. Não queria admitir, mas estava apavorado com o que estava por vir. Ele queria um abraço de sua mãe, como os que a sua avó Eliza lhe dava, mas Karina se levantou para ir embora, dando apenas um último aceno para seu filho. 

Reiner, ainda nervoso, se dirigiu até o grupo com as outras crianças. Não havia ninguém que ele conhecia, e ele se sentiu um pouco deslocado. Ele teve que aguardar algum tempo, mas, quando chegou a sua vez, ele apresentou o seu visto e atravessou os portões.

O outro lado dos muros era muito bonito. Na primeira vez que ele saiu de Libério acompanhando a sua mãe, essa foi a primeira coisa que percebeu. As casas eram muito coloridas, e as roupas que as pessoas usavam eram mais chiques. Ele sempre ficava deslumbrado ao ver a cidade. Como seria bom morar naquele lugar. Será que essa era a vida que o aguardava? Onde será que estava o seu pai? E ele ficou apreciando o lugar, divagando, quando uma voz o chamou:

"Ei, você! O que está fazendo olhando para o nada? Entre na fila agora!"

"Ah! S-sim, senhor!"

Reiner se apresentou, envergonhado, e depois foi ficar junto com as outras crianças. O homem que havia chamado a sua atenção, o comandante Theo Magath, depois que todas as crianças participantes estavam presentes, explicou que elas seriam levadas para o quartel general do exército de Marley, onde testes seriam realizados para determinar quais deles se tornariam candidatos. Ele deixou claro que esse encontro nos portões só ocorreria no primeiro dia e que, nas próximas semanas, elas seriam aguardadas com pontualidade no QG. Ele também deixou claro que essa era apenas a primeira etapa de um processo seletivo muito mais complexo.

Depois disso, ele guiou todas as crianças para o local de testes. Enquanto passavam pelas ruas marleyanas, Reiner reparou que as pessoas a sua volta não pareciam tão enojadas pela presença de eldianos em sua cidade. Sim, elas pareciam descontentes de ter que aceitar a presença deles perto de suas casas, mas o nível do desprezo parecia bem menor do que era direcionado a ele quando saía com sua mãe.

Reiner nunca havia saído de Libério sem sentir na pele o ódio direcionado aos eldianos. Durante cada segundo que ele passava fora dos guetos, parecia que as pessoas faziam questão de lembrá-lo constantemente de seu lugar no mundo. Então, sair dos muros com uma certa normalidade foi bom. Por alguns minutos, ao menos, ele não precisou ouvir xingamentos, ofensas, ou coisa alguma. Como se ele fosse uma pessoa digna de respeito.

'É assim que vai ser sempre se eu me tornar um guerreiro?' ele pensou 'Isso que é liberdade?' e isso o fez ficar ainda mais determinado.

'Eu tenho que conseguir! Não... eu vou conseguir!' ele jurou, não só por ele, mas também por toda a sua família.

*********

Ele não estava conseguindo. Isso era muito óbvio, até mesmo para Reiner. Todas as outras crianças eram tão talentosas e atléticas, enquanto ele tinha dificuldades de montar uma simples arma. Onde cada uma das peças se encaixava? Ele não fazia a menor ideia! Como aquela menina sabia lutar tão bem? Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão rápido? Reiner não sabia e não entendia. Não parecia ser justo! Logo ele, que tinha tanta vontade, tanta determinação!

Estava claro que se ele não mudasse alguma coisa, não seria escolhido e os seus sonhos e os de sua mãe não se tornariam realidade. Então ele se esforçava e dava tudo de si para provar o seu valor. Até os seus músculos gritarem de dor, até o ponto de não conseguir mais respirar. Ele continuava, pois dor nenhuma superava o seu desejo de ter uma família. Ele sabia que se o exército desse a ele uma chance, ele conseguiria provar que era digno, mas, para isso acontecer, ele teria que merecer essa chance. Então ele tentava, caía, se levantava e persistia. 

*********

No fim do primeiro dia de treinamento, Reiner voltou para casa sozinho e esgotado. Ele não conseguia sentir as suas pernas, e não conseguia pensar de tanta exaustão. Quando chegou em casas, nem chegou a conversar com sua mãe. Apenas a desejou boa noite e foi direto para a cama. 

Já deitado, ele pensou melhor sobre o seu dia. Os treinos haviam sido a coisa mais desafiadora que ele já havia feito. Pelo que tinha visto, ele não estava entre os piores, mas também estava longe de estar entre os melhores. Ele sabia que muitas das crianças iriam desistir após o primeiro dia. Muitas nem conseguiram realizar todas as atividades. Ele próprio praticamente não conseguia se mexer de tanta dor. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que tinha que continuar tentando. Se ele mostrasse a sua determinação, ele seria escolhido. Reiner tinha certeza disso.

E, no segundo dia de treinamento, Reiner foi sozinho para os portões de Libério.

*********

Após uma corrida de 2 horas, Reiner cambaleou completamente esgotado até uma árvore no pátio do QG. Ele mal conseguia se manter de pé e caiu na base da árvore sem nenhuma energia.

Com o tempo, o treinamento havia ficado mais fácil, mas ele sempre acabava quase morto após uma sessão de corrida. Ele havia percebido que os testes estavam durando muito mais tempo do que ele havia imaginado. Após cerca de um mês, mais da metade dos participantes originais já havia desistido. Os favoritos também já haviam sido determinados, e Reiner não era um deles. Mas nada era garantido. As notas de todos eles eram alteradas diariamente. E por isso, Reiner sempre fazia o seu melhor. Mas ele sabia que isso podia não ser o suficiente. Se as coisas continuassem assim...

"Oi."

Reiner se assustou e olhou para a direção da voz. Um menino de rosto comprido e olhos verdes estava sentado ao seu lado na base da árvore. Ele também estava todo suado e sem fôlego. Reiner se lembrava dele. Era o rapaz que tinha boa pontaria. Na verdade, toda as avaliações dele eram excelentes. Ele conseguia fazer qualquer coisa que o pedissem após algumas poucas tentativas. Era um dos favoritos a se tornar um candidato.

"Oi." Reiner respondeu sem boa vontade. Ele não tinha motivo para ficar conversando com um concorrente. De certa forma, eles podiam até ser considerados inimigos.

O menino pareceu perceber a má disposição de Reiner, mas resolveu continuar a conversa "... Você é o Reiner Braun, não é?"

'Oh!' isso surpreendeu Reiner. Ele se virou para o menino com uma cara espantada.

"Como é que sabe o meu nome?"

"... Eu vi você voltando para casa um dia." ele sorriu "Somos quase vizinhos."

"Oh! Entendi..." Reiner se sentia um bobo agora. O menino estava apenas tentando ser simpático. Ele não precisava ter reagido com tanta animosidade. Ele resolveu então ser um pouco mais amistoso.

"E você é o... Bertolt?"

O rosto de Bertolt se iluminou e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Isso mesmo! Quer vir andando para o treinamento comigo amanhã?"

"Claro! ...Nós podemos voltar juntos hoje também..."

Foi a primeira e maior amizade que Reiner fez durante o seu treinamento. E, mesmo com a grande diferença de habilidade entre os dois, eles começaram a andar sempre juntos. Os dois meninos facilmente se afeiçoaram um ao outro, tornando-se inseparáveis. Sempre saíam e voltavam para casa na companhia um do outro, conversando sobre o dia, sobre suas famílias e, quando podiam, brincavam juntos. Nenhum dos dois tinha muitos brinquedos, mas, ao unirem as suas coleções, tinham o suficiente para vivenciar uma grande aventura. Eles recebiam frequentemente convites para jantar e dormir na casa um do outro. Eles se tornaram melhores amigos.

*********

Uma noite, os dois estavam de pijamas no quarto de Bertolt, já quase na hora de dormir. O sr. Hoover, um homem muito alto com cabelos loiros e aparência frágil, apareceu para desejar boa noite aos dois meninos.

"Vocês precisam de mais alguma coisa?"

"Estamos bem. Boa noite, papai."

"Boa noite, sr. Hoover."

"Até amanhã, Bertolt, Reiner. Durmam bem."

Ele tossiu com o mínimo de barulho possível e depois fechou a porta, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos.

Bertolt olhou para o pai com um pouco de preocupação, mas logo voltou a se concentrar em seus brinquedos. Reiner havia percebido que o amigo morava sozinho com o pai, e não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

"O que aconteceu com a sua mãe?"

Bertolt, que estava brincando com seu boneco favorito, um soldadinho que fazia par com um boneco de Reiner, entristeceu de repente. Ele largou o boneco, sem mais vontade de brincar.

"Ela morreu... não tem muito tempo..."

"Oh..." Reiner sabia o que era a perda. Sua avó Eliza, a pessoa mais próxima que ele tinha, havia falecido não tinha muito tempo. Ele já sabia como isso doía. E, por isso, ficou muito triste pelo amigo. Ele não queria que Bertolt também tivesse que sentir essa dor.

"Minha avó morreu também. Ela pegou uma doença e ficou na cama por vários meses."

A expressão de Bertolt se fechou e ele virou a cabeça para Reiner, sério.

"Mas como pode? Foi isso que aconteceu com a minha mãe!"

Os dois ficaram bastante surpresos com essa descoberta e, depois de checarem o período, descobriram que a avó de Reiner e a mãe de Bertolt haviam morrido aproximadamente na mesma época, por causa de uma epidemia que havia surgido em Libério.

"Meu pai também ficou doente" Bertolt contou triste, abraçando os joelhos "Ele já não consegue fazer as mesmas coisas que fazia antes e tosse o tempo todo. Eu morro de medo de acontecer alguma coisa com ele..." ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para Reiner determinado.

"Se eu me tornar um guerreiro, ele vai receber tratamento. Eu só quero que o meu pai fique bem!"

Mesmo com toda a sua determinação, Bertolt começou a ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a soluçar, e Reiner prontamente o envolveu em seus braços. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Bertolt se afastou e limpou os olhos. Ele estava triste, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ficou feliz de ter contado isso a Reiner. 

"Mas e você?" perguntou ao amigo "O que aconteceu com o seu pai?"

Ao ouvir isso, Reiner travou. Ele sabia que não podia contar para Bertolt sobre o seu pai marleyano. Sua mãe o pediu para manter isso em segredo, mas ele não queria mentir para Bertolt.

"Eu... não sei onde ele está..."

"Ah..."

"Mas é por isso que eu quero me tornar um guerreiro! Eu sei que quando eu conseguir, vou finalmente poder me encontrar com o meu pai. E juntos, nós vamos salvar o mundo dos demônios de Paradis!"

Reiner fez uma pose para mostrar a sua força e determinação, fazendo um muque com seus bracinhos finos, e Bertolt começou a rir.

"Para com isso! Você está ridículo!"

Depois disso, os dois riram, e começaram a brincar e a rolar juntos. Eles continuaram com a aventura dos seus soldadinhos e foram dormir. O treino da manhã seguinte prometia ser tão desafiador quanto os dos outros dias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart- https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1369028428901593093/photo/1
> 
> https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1369959709101424643/photo/1


	5. Amizades II

O dia estava muito chuvoso, e a cidade estava escura por causa das nuvens carregadas que pairavam sobre ela. Os postes ainda estavam acesos por causa da falta de luminosidade, e Reiner e Bertolt corriam disparados em direção ao QG para mais um dia de treinamento. Eles riam juntos, sem guarda-chuva, ao mesmo tempo em que pisavam em poças para tentar molhar um ao outro. 

Os dois chegaram à base ensopados, com gotas de água ainda pingando de seus cabelos. Eles haviam sido instruídos, desde o primeiro dia de treinamento, a sempre prezarem pela apresentação do uniforme, mas, pelo que podiam ver, vários outros candidatos também haviam chegado com as roupas molhadas.

"Pelo menos o comandante não vai xingar só nós dois " disse Reiner, aliviado, enquanto guardava a sua mochila em seu armário. Ele ainda não havia atraído a atenção de Magath, mas não estava certo se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

"Sim" disse Bertolt, que também guardava os seus pertences, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava os participantes que haviam sobrado. Depois de três meses de treinos, haviam restado cerca de 30 das mais de 100 crianças originais, e a escolha dos candidatos a guerreiro estava muito próxima. Isso significava que uma pequena diferença de pontuação poderia fazer uma grande diferença na hora da verdade. Ele sabia que sua posição estava praticamente garantida, mas estava preocupado com a situação de Reiner. Bertolt não estava pronto para ter que se despedir do amigo.

Nesse momento, um vozeirão forte reverberou pelas paredes do QG.

"Atenção! Assumam posição!" gritou o comandante Magath, imponente como sempre. 

Todas as crianças se endireitaram no pátio, se alinhando e demostrando o respeito devido à frente do comandante. Magath desceu as escadas e se dirigiu até o grupo, inspecionando-os logo em seguida. Ele andava lentamente, avaliando a situação com seus olhos inteligentes. Extremamente pragmático, ele não parecia surpreso ou decepcionado com a condição dos uniformes. 

Mesmo assim, falou:

"Parece que vocês, vermes eldianos, não conseguem nem mesmo fazer o favor de ficarem limpos. Querem voltar para a sujeira a qual pertencem? Pois bem. Coloquem o uniforme de atividades físicas. Hoje, vocês vão correr na lama. Me encontrem já prontos na frente frente do portão do prédio. Depois, nós vamos para a pista principal."

Ele saiu para o seu escritório, deixando-os se prepararem, e os participantes foram rapidamente até os seus armários para se vestirem. Para a corrida na pista, eles tinham que trocar de roupa, pegar e montar corretamente uma espingarda e levar uma mochila pesada com todos os equipamentos e mantimentos que um soldado marleyano precisaria no campo de batalha. Era um processo surpreendentemente complicado, e muitos participantes se atrapalharam com as várias etapas necessárias para ficarem prontos.

Reiner conseguiu terminar de se preparar relativamente rápido e, junto com Bertolt, decidiu sair de uma vez para esperar os outros do lado de fora. O comandante Magath não costumava dar atividades tão difíceis sem nenhum aviso prévio. Reiner sabia que isso era um teste. Era provável que os resultados desse exame estavam diretamente ligados com a escolha dos futuros candidatos, que estavam prestes a ser apontados.

Reiner ficou eufórico. Ele já havia conseguido se aprontar com certa facilidade. Se esse era o critério, ele provavelmente iria ser escolhido! O seu sonho estava prestes a se realizar! Ele estava quase conseguindo!

Em comparação, muitas crianças nem sabiam direito o que estavam fazendo e acabavam perdendo peças da espingarda e, até mesmo, chorando de frustração. E mesmo que os outros participantes quisessem ajudar, eles não o faziam, pois sabiam que estavam em uma competição. Essa era a regra não falada entre eles.

"Não, escuta, não é assim que se faz."

Reiner ouviu essa voz e olhou para trás.

"Aqui, você não pode deixar o ferrolho solto. Ele é parte mais importante, esse... Me dê, deixe que eu te mostro."

Só que Marcel Galliard era uma das poucas exceções a essa regra. Mesmo estando em uma competição que decidiria o futuro de sua família, ele ainda fazia grande esforço em ajudar aqueles que precisavam de ajuda. Ele era um rapaz forte e inteligente, e todos admiravam a sua postura tão altruísta. 

Principalmente Reiner. 

"Marcel, vamos logo. Nós já estamos prontos, e vamos acabar nos atrasando à toa."

O irmão dele, Porco Galliard, era bem diferente. Ele era muito sério e não conversava com ninguém além do irmão. Os dois estavam sempre juntos, e Reiner ficava um pouco intimidado quando eles passavam um pelo outro. Parecia que Porco não via qualidade nenhuma em Reiner, e isso o fazia se sentir inferior.

"Claro, só um instante. Vem comigo, eu te mostro como se faz."

Os dois irmãos saíram acompanhados por um menino choroso que carregava uma espingarda incompleta, enquanto Marcel dava dicas sobre como ela deveria ser montada.

Reiner admirava muito Marcel. A forma com ele conseguia colocar os outros acima de si mesmo era incrível, e ele era uma pessoa extremamente habilidosa. Ele era poucos anos mais velho que Reiner, mas era o tipo de pessoa que ele gostaria de se tornar quando crescesse. 

"Reiner?" chamou Bertolt, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, chamando sua atenção.

Reiner tinha se distraído e parado no meio do caminho para ver a interação dos irmãos Galliard. Ele rapidamente tentou tirar Marcel da cabeça e se concentrar na tarefa que viria a seguir.

"Desculpa! Já estou indo."

*********

Quando todos já estavam reunidos no portão, arrumados da melhor forma que haviam conseguido, Magath saiu de seu escritório no andar de cima junto com uma mulher mais velha, que tinha nas mãos um lápis e uma prancheta. Ela tinha os cabelos brancos presos em um coque e rugas no rosto. Era muito alta e magra e tinha uma expressão muito séria. Estava trajando uniforme militar e usava uma braçadeira vermelha. 

Reiner arregalou os olhos. Ele olhou para Bertotl de relance, e viu que o amigo também estava surpreso, olhando para ele com os olhos cheios de entusiasmo. Uma braçadeira vermelha! Nenhum deles nunca havia conhecido ninguém que usasse uma! E se aquela mulher estava usando uniforme, então... ela devia ser uma guerreira!

Todos sabiam sobre os guerreiros. Era impossível não saber. Eles eram os heróis de todas as crianças dos guetos, que lutavam e recebiam a honra de provar o verdadeiro valor dos eldianos. Eles recebiam poderes especiais depois de treinar muito e faziam tudo o possível para ajudar a nação. Às vezes, seus titãs apareciam nos jornais, depois de ter vencido alguma batalha importante para Marley. Reiner, quando sua mãe já tinha lido as reportagens, recortava as imagens e as guardava, usando-as como bonequinhos depois. Ele havia mostrado a sua coleção para Bertolt que, surpreendentemente, também tinha a sua própria. 

Infelizmente, por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar do nome ou aparência dos guerreiros. Ele sempre pulava as manchetes e procurava somente as imagens dos titãs. 

'Qual será que é o poder dela?' pensou Reiner, com muita curiosidade. E ele não parecia ser o único. As outras crianças também pareciam ter entendido que aquela era uma pessoa muito importante.

"Ei, vermes?" gritou Magath, chamando a atenção das crianças.

"Sim, senhor!" responderam todos imediatamente.

"...Essa é a sra. Gisela Fassbinder, capitã da Unidade de Guerreiros de Marley e herdeira do titã encouraçado. Hoje, ela está aqui para me ajudar a avaliar a performance de vocês para determinarmos quem é o mais adequado e merecedor de tornar um candidato a guerreiro."

E então, ele explicou quais seriam os critérios. Uma série de avaliações físicas seriam feitas sucessivamente hoje e, no dia seguinte, um teste escrito seria aplicado. Aqueles com as melhores pontuações seriam escolhidos e começariam um novo tipo de treinamento, muito mais complexo e exaustivo que o que eles tinham atualmente. Eles também receberiam braçadeiras amarelas, mostrando que estavam a apenas um passo de se tornarem marleyanos honorários. E que somente 5 entre os 30 participantes que restaram seriam escolhidos.

'Só 5?' pensou Reiner, assustado. Os outros participantes também pareceram surpresos, mas ele tentou se controlar. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era mostrar a sua vontade e determinação de servir a Marley, e eles permitiriam que ele provasse o seu valor.

*********

Por mais que ele se esforçasse, Reiner não estava se saindo bem nas avaliações. Ele não conseguiu se destacar na corrida, e Marcel Galliard foi escolhido como candidato a guerreiro.

Quando eles tiveram que mostrar a proeza que tinham com o manejo de armas de fogo, ele errou a maioria de seus disparos, e Bertotl Hoover, que acertou praticamente todos, foi escolhido como candidato a guerreiro.

No combate corpo a corpo, ele foi derrotado a uma velocidade inacreditável para uma menina que não interagia com ninguém. Annie Leonhart foi escolhida como candidata a guerreiro. 

No chão, derrotado, Reiner estava tão frustrado que seus olhos se encheram de água. Depois de todo o esforço que tinha feito... Seria tudo em vão? Só faltavam mais duas pessoas para serem escolhidas, e nem Magath, nem a sra. Fassbinder pareciam ter se impressionado com suas habilidades. Se ele não mudasse alguma coisa logo, ele não conseguiria realizar o seu sonho. E, assim, no chão, Reiner chorou em desespero.

*********

"Você não precisa se preocupar tanto..." disse Bertolt, tentando animar Reiner "Ainda tem o teste escrito amanhã. Você ainda tem chances de passar se for bem nele."

Os dois estavam voltando para a zona de contenção. Reiner estava muito abalado, envergonhado com a sua performance, ainda mais quando se comparava a Bertolt. Os candidatos que foram escolhidos, no fim do dia, já tinham recebido as suas braçadeiras amarelas, e Bertolt estava super entusiasmado para mostrar a sua ao seu pai. Quando chegaram ao portão, ele se despediu de Reiner:

"Eu tenho que ir encontrar o meu pai no trabalho dele. Nós nos vemos amanhã."

"Está bem..." vendo como o amigo estava cabisbaixo, Bertolt pegou as mãos dele de forma a acalmá-lo, e disse:

" Reiner, você não pode ficar assim! Eu tenho certeza que você ainda pode conseguir! Confie em mim! Você só precisa dar tudo de si amanhã! Mas você não pode desistir e ficar se lamentando agora!"

Reiner olhou para o amigo, ainda choroso, limpou o rosto e o ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ok... certo, eu..." ele tentou encontrar as palavras certas "eu vou fazer o meu melhor."

Bertolt sorriu e deu um abraço no amigo.

"Agora eu tenho que ir mesmo. Até mais!" ele se despediu e saiu correndo, deixando Reiner sozinho em frente ao portão.

"Até..."

Ele ainda estava se sentindo muito mal, mas sabia que o amigo tinha razão. Ele tinha que tentar o seu máximo amanhã ou, independentemente do resultado, tudo isso não teria valido a pena. 

Ele começou a andar, pronto para voltar para casa, quando viu a menina que o havia derrotado no combate corpo a corpo passar pelo portão acompanhada por um homem. Reiner parou na rua para vê-los melhor. Ele não sabia quase nada sobre aquela menina, muito menos sobre aquele homem que parecia ser o seu pai. Mas qual era mesmo o nome dela? Ela era tão fechada e na dela... Não parecia que nenhum dos outros participantes sabia coisa alguma sobre a sua vida pessoal. Mesmo assim, Reiner ficou curioso. Aquelas técnicas que ela havia usado eram incríveis. Onde será que ela havia-

"CUIDADO!!!" um grito vindo de trás de Reiner. Ele se virou e -

A dor foi instantânea. Reiner sentiu que havia sido atingido por alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza do quê. Em um segundo, ele estava olhando para aquela menina - Annie! Agora ele se lembrou do nome dela - e, no outro, ele estava olhando para o céu, deitado. De repente, várias pessoas começaram a aparecer em sua visão, parecendo preocupadas. 

"O que aconteceu? Ele está bem?" gritou uma voz de mulher.

"Ele ficou parado bem na frente da minha bicicleta! Foi ele que não saiu da frente! Não foi culpa minha!" parecia a voz de um rapaz.

"Ele morreu? Bateu a cabeça?" uma... criança?

"Fiquem quietos, todos vocês!" o homem que estava acompanhando Annie gritou "Saiam de perto dele e abram espaço!"

Reiner estava um pouco confuso, mas ficou agradecido por não estar mais cercado por aquela multidão. O homem tocou de leve na cabeça de Reiner, que gemeu suavemente de dor.

"Você consegue me ouvir?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa "Qual o seu nome?"

"Ah..." a cabeça dele estava pulsando, mas conseguiu responder "Reiner Braun... e qual é o seu, moço?"

"Pode me chamar de sr. Leonhart" ele olhou para o menino, sério "Consegue se levantar?"

Com um pouco de esforço, Reiner conseguiu se sentar com a ajuda e o apoio do sr. Leonhart. Mas, então, ele gemeu novamente de dor e, quando olhou, viu que seu joelho estava todo esfolado. O homem continuava a examinar ambos os machucados. 

"Humm, parece que o corte na sua cabeça não é nada preocupante, mas o joelho é um pouco mais sério... Eu vou levar você para o hospital." disse decidido.

Reiner sabia que era importante ir para o hospital - imagina quando contasse para Bertolt o que havia acontecido! - mas ele queria voltar para casa logo para se preparar para os exames escritos do dia seguinte. 

"Obrigado, sr. Leonhart, mas eu já consigo voltar para casa. Lá a minha mãe vai conseguir cuidar do meu joelho." 

Reiner se levantou com alguma dificuldade, agradeceu pela preocupação de todos e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para casa, mancando. O sr. Leonhart suspirou, se levantou, se dirigiu até Reiner e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

"Deixe que eu te leve até a sua casa, então. Vai ser mais rápido para você e não vai nos incomodar. Não é, Annie?"

A menina, que esteve calada durante todo esse tempo, não respondeu à pergunta do pai, mas pareceu bastante aborrecida. Ele olhou novamente para Reiner, e disse:

"Vem. Pode subir."

Reiner queria recusar, mas sabia que realmente chegaria mais rápido em casa se aceitasse essa gentileza. Assim, ele lentamente subiu nas costas do sr. Leonhart que, após ajeitá-lo para o menino não cair, começou a andar e a pedir orientações sobre o caminho. 

Enquanto andavam, Reiner ficou bastante envergonhado de ser visto daquela forma pelas outras pessoas, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele escondeu o rosto no casaco do sr. Leonhart, enquanto Annie o observava. 

Quando eles chegaram na casa de Reiner, Karina atendeu a porta e ficou surpresa ao ver o filho naquela situação. 

"Mas o que aconteceu? Filho, o que aconteceu?"

O sr. Leonhart colocou Reiner no chão, que entrou em casa mancando.

"Ele foi atropelado por uma bicicleta. Ele precisa de curativos no rosto e no joelho. Fora isso, ele está bem."

Karina ajudou Reiner a se sentar em uma cadeira e, depois, virou-se e agradeceu àquele homem que havia trazido o seu filho de volta para casa.

"Muito obrigada por trazê-lo aqui, sr. ...?"

"Leonhart, e não há de quê'" ele retirou a boina, cumprimentando Karina "Boa noite, sra. Braun. Vamos, Annie"

A menina virou-se para acompanhar o pai, mas, antes de ir, acenou de leve para Reiner, que acenou de volta. Quando os dois já tinham ido embora, Karina tratou os machucados de Reiner, que comeu a sua janta enquanto sua mãe falava em como ele deveria ser mais cuidadoso nas ruas para que esse tipo de acidente não acontecesse de novo. 

*********

Reiner foi dormir pensando em como os eldianos que viviam nos guetos eram boas pessoas. Tinha a sua família, o Bertolt, os guerreiros heroicos, o sr. Leonhart e a Annie. Todos eles estavam dispostos a ajudá-lo. Eles não mereciam viver trancafiados nos guetos, ele tinha certeza disso.

'O que será que os demônios de Paradis fizeram para que nós tivéssemos que viver assim?' e foi com esse último pensamento que Reiner adormeceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1361307889080688640/photo/1


	6. Oportunidade

No dia seguinte, Reiner saiu bem mais cedo de casa. Ele ainda mancava por causa do acidente do dia anterior, mas isso não o impedia de tentar correr o mais rápido possível. Ele queria chegar logo no QG para não se atrasar para o início das provas. Ele estava tão nervoso que suas mãos não paravam de suar e tremer. Ele sequer esperou por Bertolt e foi direto para os portões da zona de contenção. Sua mente estava completamente em branco, exceto por aquela maldita prova que determinaria o seu destino. No que ele teria que fazer para conseguir convencer os avaliadores de que era digno de servir a Marley.

Quando chegou no prédio, Reiner foi logo para a sala de aula, sentou-se em seu lugar e esperou, tentando se acalmar, mordendo as unhas e revendo tudo que ele podia escrever para provar sua determinação e lealdade. Mesmo assim, nada parecia ser o suficiente. Ele próprio não parecia ser o suficiente. Os marleyanos mereciam apenas os melhores eldianos para servi-los, e ele... não era nada além de ordinário.

'É tudo culpa dos demônios. Eles condenaram a todos nós, bons eldianos, a vivermos assim, confinados e pagando pelos pecados que eles cometeram. A Grande Nação de Marley nem precisava nos deixar viver. Nós somos um perigo para toda a humanidade. Mas, mesmo assim, Marley foi misericordiosa. Os marleyanos são assim. Eles são boas pessoas, assim como o meu pai. Se não fosse aquela proibição, se nós não fossemos tão sujos, eu e minha mãe poderíamos viver com ele. Eu só quero fazer de tudo para garantir que minha terra-mãe prospere e seja vitoriosa. Ela merece. Eu preciso exterminar todos aqueles malditos demônios da ilha, que trouxeram tanto medo e destruição para o restante do mundo. Eu preciso salvar a todos.'

E, enquanto pensava, seu cérebro à mil, Reiner nem percebeu o tempo passar. As outras crianças já haviam chegado e se sentando em seus lugares, e, quando o comandante Magath apareceu para aplicar a avaliação, Reiner ainda estava completamente absorto em seus pensamentos.

Ele começou a escrever tudo o que sentia, emocionado e com lágrimas nos olhos, o coração batendo forte no peito, completando folhas e mais folhas de elogios à Marley e votos de lealdade. Quando terminou de escrever, ele estava exausto, e sua mão estava dolorida. Ele entregou as suas folhas para Magath, e foi embora do prédio. Ele não sabia se tinha conseguido ou não, mas, pelo menos, havia feito o seu melhor e, por hora, isso era o suficiente.

Ele voltou para casa sozinho, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada.

*********

Na semana que se passou, não houveram atividades para os participantes. Os avaliadores ficaram reunindo, nessa semana, todas as informações dos meses de treinos para escolher quais seriam os outros dois candidatos a guerreiro, e essa espera estava acabando com Reiner.

"Eles podiam nos falar de uma vez o resultado" comentou enquanto chutava uma bola de futebol para Bertolt. Os dois estavam brincando na rua, pouco antes do pôr-do-sol "Pelo menos eu não ia ter que ficar assim, esperando..."

"Acho que eles tentam fazer a decisão com o máximo de cuidado possível" respondeu Bertolt, enquanto recebia a bola com facilidade "e é por isso que demora tanto. É muito importante para eles fazer a escolha certa." disse enquanto chutava novamente a bola para Reiner.

"É, só que essa escolha é importante para mim também..." ele se lembrou que os candidatos escolhidos já haviam tido uma pequena reunião nos dias anteriores "Eles te falaram alguma coisa? Sobre os novos treinos, ou algo do tipo? Já que você já foi escolhido?"

Bertolt fechou um pouco o semblante, como que para tentar se lembrar "Só que eles já vão começar logo após os outros dois candidatos serem anunciados. Os treinos, quero dizer..." ele saiu correndo para buscar a bola, que havia sido chutada na direção errada por Reiner "Ah! E que vamos conhecer outros dois candidatos mais velhos?" ele arremessou a bola para Reiner.

"Sério?" Reiner conseguiu segurar a bola, mas não a lançou para Bertolt novamente "Eu nem sabia que tinham outros..."

"Eu também não sabia. Acho que os oficiais do exército não falaram nada sobre eles para que todos nós pudéssemos ser anunciados juntos... como uma unidade, eu acho..." Bertolt ficou lá parado, um pouco cabisbaixo.

Reiner olhou para o belo céu da tarde, com seus tons de azul, laranja e rosa, imaginando como o seu amigo se tornaria um herói. Ele riu para si mesmo, com um pouco de inveja "A nova unidade de guerreiros de Marley? Até que parece legal, não é?"

Por um tempo, Bertolt não falou nada. Ele só ficou lá parado, olhando para Reiner, que estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos. 

Por fim, falou:

"É, parece ser bem legal..." ele olhou para o lado, desviando o olhar de Reiner "Eu espero que você consiga entrar também..."

"É..."

Silêncio.

"... Reiner?"

"Fala?"

Bertolt pareceu hesitar, mas, no fim, conseguiu se forçar a falar "... se você não conseguir entrar" disse, com muita calma "promete que vamos continuar sendo amigos?"

Reiner não respondeu, pois não compreendeu muito bem a pergunta. É claro que eles continuariam sendo amigos. O que é que ele queria dizer com isso?

"Bertolt?"

O menino fixou os olhos no chão, tentando esconder o rosto "É que... todos dizem que os candidatos quase não tem tempo para fazer o que gostam! Que tem que viajar, se exercitar e estudar o tempo inteiro, e, se você não estiver lá, como é que vamos continuar nos encontrando?"

Reiner ficou calado, olhando o amigo envolver os braços ao redor de si mesmo.

"Eu não quero te perder."

Reiner ficou lá, boquiaberto, tocado com as suas palavras. Ele não sabia que significava tanto para Bertolt. Por mais que ele o considerasse o seu melhor amigo, ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar no que isso significava. E então, ficou mais que claro para Reiner o quanto que Bertolt também era importante para ele. Ele não queria ficar longe do amigo. Não queria ter que parar de se encontrar com Bertolt. Ele queria estar sempre com ele, o ajudando e sendo ajudado em troca. Ele largou a bola, que ainda estava segurando, foi em direção ao amigo e segurou as suas mãos.

"Não vai. Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado. Não importa o que aconteça. Eu prometo."

Os dois continuaram a jogar bola, pois, não importa qual o rumo que o futuro tomasse, aquela seria uma das últimas vezes que os dois brincariam na rua juntos.

*********

E então, como que num piscar de olhos - para a surpresa de Reiner - o dia do anúncio dos resultados chegou. Todos os participantes estavam reunidos no QG, uniformizados e em linha, com o comandante Magath, a sra. Fassbinder e outros oficiais de Marley à sua frente. Magath estava com uma prancheta nas mãos e, em uma mesa atrás dele, estavam duas braçadeiras amarelas. Após trocar algumas palavras rápidas com Fassbinder, ele começou a falar:

"Quando o seu nome for chamado, venha para frente" ele olhou para a prancheta "Annie Leonhart."

A menina séria saiu da fila de onde estava e colocou-se à frente do comandante.

"Bertolt Hoover."

Bertolt saiu do lado de Reiner, sem antes lhe dar um sorriso encorajador, e colocou-se ao lado de Annie.

"Marcel Galliard."

O rapaz saiu do lado de seu irmão e foi se juntar aos outros.

'Certo, por enquanto, ele chamou só aqueles que já foram escolhidos' pensa Reiner. Ele está suando frio, ansioso pelo que virá a seguir, e Magath grita novamente.

"Porco Galliard."

'Que maravilha... o irmão antipático do Marcel. Com certeza a família deles vai ter muito mais chance de se tornarem marleyanos honorários se os dois filhos forem candidatos' pensa Reiner, enquanto Porco, com uma postura orgulhosa, vai se juntar aos outros.

Só havia mais um nome a ser anunciado. Reiner fechou os olhos, pedindo aos céus pelo resultado que esperava.

"Reiner Braun."

O mundo parou para Reiner, que ficou como uma estátua, espantado. Ele mal conseguia acreditar, e quase não conseguiu conter o seu sorriso, mas o procedimento militar exigia que todos eles se comportassem com decência, e Reiner não queria testar a sua sorte. Ele foi ficar ao lado de Porco, e evitou de olhar para Bertolt, mas ele mal podia esperar para comemorar com o amigo. Ele fez o possível para se conter, enquanto o comandante Magath continuava a discursar, se dirigindo ao restante dos participantes.

"Aqueles que não foram escolhidos, caso ainda estejam na idade correta, podem, se desejarem, fazer outra inscrição no ano que vem." ele então passou a se dirigir aos candidatos "Aos novos candidatos a guerreiro, estejam aqui amanhã de manhã cedo para conhecer os outros dois candidatos e receber novas instruções. O treinamento de verdade vai começar a partir de agora. E eu não espero nada além do melhor de vocês. Entendido?"

"Sim, senhor!" todos eles responderam com vigor.

Magath parecia satisfeito, então chamou "Fassbinder?"

A herdeira do titã encouraçado foi até a mesa e entregou a Porco e Reiner as suas braçadeiras amarelas. Reiner lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, mas ela manteve sua expressão séria. Magath, então, falou para todos ali presentes:

"Eu vos apresento... os novos candidatos!"

Depois disso, todos aplaudiram os cinco escolhidos. Foi o momento mais feliz da vida de Reiner.

*********

Reiner e Bertolt voltaram para a zona de contenção juntos, comemorando. Uma nova vida começaria para os dois, e eles não conseguiam conter a emoção. Eles passaram pelos irmãos Galliard, e Marcel foi até eles, os parabenizando.

"Acho que a partir de agora nós vamos nos ver muito mais. Reiner, parabéns por ter sido escolhido."

"Ah!" Reiner disse, envergonhado. Ele admirava muito o Marcel, e ser parabenizado por ele não era algo que Reiner estava esperando "Obrigado. Parabéns para você também, Porco."

Mesmo com uma expressão mal-humorada, Porco também parecia muito satisfeito. Ele até sorriu levemente para Reiner e Bertolt.

"... É. Acho então que nos vemos amanhã..."

"Sim." falou Bertolt "Até amanhã, vocês dois."

"Até!"

Eles passaram também por Annie, que voltava para casa acompanhada de seu pai. O sr. Leonhart reconheceu Reiner e notou a braçadeira amarela que ainda estava em suas mãos.

"Annie..." disse com um pouco de crítica "Você não me falou que ele também estava tentando se tornar um guerreiro."

Annie não falou nada, mas acenou com a cabeça para Reiner e Bertolt, o qual, surpreendentemente, ficou com as bochechas ruborizadas. O sr. Leonhart se dirigiu a Reiner.

"Acho que sua mãe ficará orgulhosa" ele olhou para Bertolt "Você, também... qual o seu nome?"

"Bertolt Hoover, senhor."

"Sim... vocês tem os meus parabéns. Nós já vamos indo, não é, Annie?"

Quando os dois chegaram à zona de contenção, Reiner se despediu de Bertolt e saiu correndo para mostrar à sua mãe a sua nova braçadeira. Ele passou voando pelas ruas do gueto, o coração palpitando no peito, um único objetivo em mente.

'Será que minha mãe vai finalmente parar de ficar triste? Será que ela vai se orgulhar de me ter como filho? Por favor! Deixe que isso seja verdade! Por favor! Por favor!'

Quando ele chegou em casa, sua mãe estava na cozinha. Ele entrou gritando e prontamente a mostrou a sua braçadeira amarela. 

"Mãe! Eu fui escolhido para ser um candidato a guereirro!"

Karina virou-se para ele, o rosto cheio de surpresa e emoção. Ela correu até ele, gritando e sorrindo, e o abraçou de tanta felicidade. Foi a primeira vez que ela o segurou dessa forma.

"Reiner! Isso é incrível! Agora estamos a apenas um passo de nos tornarmos marleyanos honorários!"

"Sim..." disse Reiner, emocionado "Eu te prometo. Eu vou herdar um dos nove titãs!"

Ela o segurou pelos ombros e o olhou bem fundo nos olhos, com o que, para Reiner, parecia ser muito orgulho. Ele ficou muito contente consigo mesmo por ter conseguido fazer a sua mãe se sentir assim. Por ter feito ela sorrir. Ele faria de tudo para que ela fosse feliz. Por sua mãe, ele iria até o fim.


	7. Eldianos

Quando Reiner partiu para o QG na manhã seguinte, ele já estava usando a sua nova braçadeira amarela. As pessoas que o viam na rua, ao notarem a braçadeira, o parabenizavam por ter se tornado um candidato. Reiner se sentiu muito bem ao ser reconhecido por seus esforços. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode, com o vento batendo em seu rosto e sorrindo de empolgação. Uma nova etapa de sua vida finalmente estava começando. 

Quando ele chegou no pátio do QG, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi como estava vazio. Claro que estava, agora só haviam cinco candidatos a guerreiro. Quer dizer, sete, não é mesmo? Os outros dois ainda deveriam ser apresentados a ele e aos outros. Como será que eles eram? Será que eles seriam amigos? Reiner entrou no prédio, distraído, e percebeu que havia um grande número de oficiais marleyanos no local, todos eles ocupados com alguma coisa. Havia médicos, cientistas, membros do exército e até mesmo profissionais eldianos. 

Mesmo intrigado com a presença de tantas pessoas no prédio, Reiner foi logo abordado por um guarda e guiado até uma sala no segundo andar, onde Bertolt, Annie, Marcel e Porco estavam sentados em um sofá, com Magath logo a frente deles, organizando documentos em sua mesa. Reiner foi logo para junto deles, onde aguardou silenciosamente as palavras do comandante Magath que, sem olhar para eles, falou:

"Antes de vocês se tornarem oficialmente candidatos a guerreiro e parte do exército marleyano, precisamos conduzir alguns exames em relação à sua saúde, que vai ser monitorada continuamente para podermos avaliar se são receptáculos adequados para um dos nove titãs. É isso que vai acontecer hoje de manhã" ele disse enquanto carimbava uma folha qualquer. Depois, continuou:

"Vamos tirar algumas fotos que vão ser arquivadas, e vocês vão levar alguns documentos para os seus responsáveis assinarem em casa. Depois, à tarde, vocês vão ser apresentados aos outros dois candidatos, Zeke Yeager e Pieck Finger. Eles são um pouco mais velhos que vocês, com 15 e 10 anos, respectivamente. Vocês todos vão ser introduzidos ao mundo juntos, como a nova unidade de guerreiros de Marley"

E assim passou a manhã. Reiner foi separados dos outros, cada um deles seguindo para fazer seus próprios exames. Todos eles passaram por diversas etapas de testes, com vários médicos e cientistas os cercando e pedindo informações, tomando medidas diferentes. Eles tiraram várias fotos, avaliaram o pulso, a visão, sistema respiratório, altura, peso e sangue.

O médico que tirou o sangue de Reiner era eldiano. Depois que ele recolheu uma amostra, ele a colocou em uma placa achatada de vidro e, depois, um oficial marleyano, que estava de prontidão na sala, tirou da sua bolsa um pequeno vidro com um líquido transparente dentro. Ele pegou uma seringa, puxou com ela algumas poucas gotas desse líquido e a deixou na mesa para o médico pegar. Reiner viu todo o processo em silêncio, mas, no final, não conseguiu conter a sua curiosidade.

"Com licença, senhor." o médico, que já estava com a seringa na mão, parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para Reiner "Para que serve esse processo todo?"

O médico pareceu avaliar se deveria responder ou não. Por fim, deu de ombros e falou:

"Isso aqui é fluido de medula espinhal" disse, batendo com o nó dos dedos na seringa "É isso que usamos para transformar eldianos em titãs. Se injetamos esse líquido no nosso corpo, vamos virar um daqueles monstros. Então, antes de você se tornar um guerreiro, ou um candidato, se preferir, temos que ter certeza de que você é mesmo eldiano. Por mais que eu não ache que ninguém seria louco o suficiente para fingir ser um de nós, nunca se sabe. E para descobrirmos isso, é só colocarmos algumas gotinhas do fluido no seu sangue. Assim."

O médico despejou o conteúdo da seringa na placa de vidro com o sangue de Reiner. No mesmo instante, o líquido começou a evaporar, mas não foi isso o mais impressionante. O sangue de Reiner, no lugar onde as gotas tinham caído, começou a emitir algumas fagulhas e a brilhar. Reiner arregalou os olhos, impressionado e quase sem acreditar. O médico sorriu irônico, enquanto o oficial de Marley anotava alguma coisa na prancheta que estava com ele e saia do cômodo sem dizer nada.

"Parabéns" falou o médico "Parece que você é mesmo eldiano."

Reiner ficou muito entusiasmado com o que tinha visto. Parecia feitiçaria! E era tão bonito ver o seu sangue brilhando daquele jeito! Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir!

"Então" ele falou "é assim que nós vamos virar titãs? É só dar esse soro pra gente e vamos nos tornar guerreiros?"

O médico pareceu ficar um pouco surpreso, mas logo ele assumiu novamente uma expressão fria. Ele falou, calmo:

"Se você receber apenas esse fluido, você vira um daqueles titãs idiotas. Eles são só monstros que comem qualquer um que passar em sua frente. É isso que eles usam como punição para eldianos rebeldes. Transformam eles em monstros. Para virar um dos 9 titãs, você tem que se tornar um desses monstros, e depois comer o seu predecessor."

Reiner não estava mais sorrindo.

*********

No almoço, Reiner não estava com muito apetite. Ele estava sentado junto com Bertolt, Porco, Marcel e Annie no refeitório, que comiam juntos depois de todos aqueles exames. Eles conversavam sobre os seus resultados, mas Reiner estava com muita coisa na cabeça para participar da conversa. Ele ficou só mordiscando o seu sanduíche, enquanto os outros falavam.

"Vocês viram também, não foi?" perguntou Porco, com emoção "O sangue brilhou! Eu nunca vi nada tão legal na minha vida! Parecia mágica!"

"Parecia que aquele frasco transparente era muito valioso, também." comentou Bertolt "Os oficiais marleyanos nem deixaram os médicos tocarem neles..."

"Provavelmente por questão de segurança. Se aquele era o tal fluido espinhal, então não vale à pena deixá-lo nas mãos de eldianos. Imagine se algum médico enlouquece e aplica aquilo em si mesmo? Daria a maior confusão." diz Marcel.

"Mas será que é realmente fluido espinhal? Tipo, da medula mesmo? Como que eles tiram aquilo do titã? Quando eles estão dormindo, será?" pergunta Porco.

"Provavelmente tiram de um dos guerreiros. Mas eu não sei se eles têm que estar na forma humana ou titã" comenta Annie.

"Ah sim. Faz sentido, Annie" diz Bertolt, contente. Depois, ele olha para Reiner, preocupado "Reiner, você está bem? Está meio quieto hoje..."

Todos olham para Reiner que, até aquele ponto, não tinha falado nada. Ele abaixa os olhos, tímido, sem ter certeza se deveria contar para eles ou não. Até aquele ponto, ele acreditava que haviam dois tipos de soro: um para se tornar um herói, e outro para se tornar um monstro. Mas, hoje, ele havia descoberto que era o mesmo soro. Eles iriam se tornar monstros. E se os outros queriam se tornar guerreiros, eles tinham o direito de saber também. Então, ele diz:

"Nós vamos ter que comer os antigos guerreiros para virarmos titãs."

Os outros ficaram olhando para ele, sem reagir. Eles trocam olhares, sem graça. Nenhum deles parecia ter acreditado muito no que Reiner tinha dito.

"Mentira" diz Porco, rudemente, enquanto continuava a comer "De onde você tirou essa, agora? Você tem que parar de ser idiota."

Reiner fica vermelho e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Ele não gostava de não ser ouvido, menos ainda de ser ridicularizado. Ele se levanta e começa a falar cada vez mais alto.

"É verdade!" ele diz "Foi isso que o médico falou pra mim! Ele falou que nós todos vamos virar monstros comedores de gente!"

"Não, nós vamos tomar o soro e vamos virar heróis" disse Porco "Quer parar de inventar essas coisas? Está me deixando sem apetite."

As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Reiner. Qual era o problema do Porco? Por quê ele se achava tão superior? Era tão difícil ouvir o que Reiner tinha para dizer?

"Por que você não me escuta?" ele grita "Nós vamos ser transformados em titãs e vamos comer pessoas! Eu não quero comer ninguém! Eu não quero matar-"

"Ei!" uma menina de cabelos pretos, mais velha e mais alta que Reiner colocou as mãos em seus ombros, em um gesto envolvente que o faz se calar imediatamente "Fica quietinho, pode ser? Você quer se tornar um guerreiro, não quer?" ela diz em seu ouvido.

"Ah?" Reiner falou, surpreso e confuso. A menina sorriu para ele, que fica sem saber o que fazer. Ela tinha uma expressão cansada, mas parecia honesta. Ela se afasta de Reiner e se dirige até o outro lado da mesa.

"Posso me sentar com vocês?" ela pergunta, mas já estava colocando as suas coisas na mesa e tirando o seu almoço da mochila. Todos ficaram olhando para ela, surpresos. Ela também usava uma braçadeira amarela. Eles continuam a comer, esperando o clima esfriar. Depois de alguns minutos, ela diz:

"Meu nome é Pieck Finger. Eu sou uma candidata, igual a vocês. É um prazer conhecê-los" ela sorriu para eles, charmosa. Todos eles se apresentaram em seguida. Depois de ouvir todos eles, ela continuou:

"O Zeke ainda está resolvendo algumas coisas com o comandante Magath, mas logo logo ele estará aqui. Ele é o mais velho entre nós, e, por isso, é o nosso líder. Tentem seguir o que ele diz, certo?"

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça, inclusive Reiner, que limpava os olhos marejados. Pieck olhou para ele e, ao ver a sua expressão assustada, seu semblante entristeceu. Ela suspirou, e disse, séria: 

"Eu sei que isso tudo é muito repentino para vocês. Quando você se torna um candidato, tudo muda, e isso dá medo. Eu sei disso. Também já estive no seu lugar. Mas vocês precisam ter muito cuidado com o que dizem" ela diz, e mostra com os olhos alguns oficiais marleyanos que estavam perto da mesa deles "Se vocês já chegaram até aqui, não vão querer perder a sua chance por causa de algum deslize, não é? Mesmo que seja por algo assustador."

Todos ficam com uma cara de espanto. Eles trocam olhares, como se estivessem receosos do que poderiam perguntar. Com medo de descobrir a verdade. Marcel olhou para Reiner de relance, e ousou fazer a pergunta que estava na mente de todos.

"Nós..." ele engoliu em seco "vamos mesmo ter que comer os nossos predecessores?"

Pieck fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Mas não se preocupem. Quando isso acontecer, vai ser com o maior cuidado possível. Eles vão estar sedados. Dormindo. E eles já sabem que isso vai acontecer, então, se pensarem bem, vocês não vão estar matando ninguém. Faz tudo parte do protocolo militar" ela olhou para Reiner especificamente "Vocês não vão se tornar monstros."

Ele fungou e tentou se controlar. Ouvir o que Pieck tinha a dizer realmente ajudou a acalmá-lo. Mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse completamente seguro a respeito de ser transformado em um titã comedor de gente, ele sabia que tinha que mostrar que era um candidato confiável para conseguir realizar o seu sonho. Não importa as consequências. Ele olhou novamente para Pieck. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa legal. E de confiança. Parecia que ele podia fazer perguntas a ela sem medo.

"... Pieck?"

"Sim, Reiner?"

Ele não tinha certeza se queria saber ou não, mas as palavras do médico ainda dançavam em sua cabeça.

"É verdade que eles transformam eldianos em titãs como castigo?"

Antes, ele achava que o Paraíso, lugar que eles enviavam os eldianos maus do continente, era um tipo de prisão, onde você se transformava em um demônio, como os eldianos da muralha. Transformar essas pessoas em titãs propositalmente parecia... cruel demais.

Pieck abriu a boca para responder, mas olhou rapidamente para trás e falou para eles, sussurrando: 

"Não mencionem nada disso agora. Depois eu explico tudo para vocês."

Logo depois dela falar isso, um rapaz alto e loiro chegou na mesa deles. Ele também estava com a braçadeira amarela, e estava com basicamente toda a sua atenção em um amontoado de papeis que tinha nas mãos. Quando ele olhou para eles na mesa, exclamou surpreso:

"Oh, Pieck! Você já se apresentou aos outros candidatos? Ah, por quê eu estou surpreso? Você é a mais eficaz entre todos nós..." 

Ele olhou para todos eles de forma superficial e distante, voltando logo em seguida a sua atenção para os papeis.

"Nós ainda vamos ter muito tempo para nos conhecermos melhor, mas, de qualquer forma, meu nome é Zeke Yeager e vou ser o líder da nossa unidade. Infelizmente, não vou poder me sentar com vocês agora, pois tenho que organizar os horários da nossa introdução ao público com o comandante Magath. Por hora, a Pieck vai assumir a liderança e tirar todas as dúvidas que tiverem. Pieck, quando chegar a hora de ir, eu chamo vocês."

"Certo, Zeke."

Depois disso, ele se despediu e foi até o escritório do comandante.

Eles todos ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, quando Marcel comentou:

"Zeke Yeager... eu acho que já ouvi o nome dele antes..."

Pieck fez que sim com a cabeça.

"É sobre isso que eu queria falar com vocês antes dele chegar" disse pensativa "Eu acho que é melhor que vocês saibam de uma vez sobre a história do Zeke, mas me prometam que não vão falar nada de idiota perto dele."

Ela então contou para eles sobre o movimento Revivalista do qual os pais de Zeke participavam, e sobre como ele os havia delatado, mostrando a sua lealdade para com Marley. Todos eles ficaram impressionados com a história. Reiner realmente já havia ouvido sobre o menino que havia entregado os pais para o governo um pouco antes dele nascer, mas ele não fazia ideia de que ele era o seu novo líder. Ele não sabia se conseguiria fazer o mesmo. Condenar um membro de sua própria família por lealdade. Se Zeke era capaz até disso, então não havia nada que ele não faria por Marley. 

"E o que aconteceu com a família dele?" perguntou Porco, pálido.

"Todos os membros do movimento foram enviados para Paradis" respondeu Pieck, e Porco pareceu querer vomitar. Marcel e Annie também pareciam enojados, mas mantinham-se quietos. Bertolt estava com os olhos fechados, como se já conhecesse essa história.

"A ilha dos demônios? Por quê levaram eles lá? - perguntou Reiner, surpreso.

"Eles são transformados em titãs puros. É por isso que vocês não precisam se preocupar. Essa é única vez que Marley transforma eldianos em titãs como castigo. Eu prometo que isso não vai acontecer com nenhum de nós." 

*********

Depois que eles terminaram o almoço, Pieck guiou todos eles até o lado de fora do prédio, onde Magath e Zeke os esperavam ao lado de uma carruagem. Todos eles entraram e foram levados de volta para Libério, onde subiram em um palco. Eles ficaram em fila, um do lado do outro, e várias fotos foram tiradas. Atrás deles, vários oficiais de Marley permaneciam de guarda, assim como a sra. Fassbinder e um outro homem de óculos, que também estava com a braçadeira vermelha. 

O comandante Magath estava a frente deles e anunciou para o público a formação da nova unidade de guerreiros de Marley. Havia vários jornalistas presentes, e esse anúncio seria divulgado por todo o território de Marley. Agora era oficial.

O novo treinamento estava apenas começando.


	8. Candidatos I

O treinamento dos candidatos se tornou muito mais difícil e exigente. Todos os dias, de segunda a sábado, eles tinham que ir ao QG e demonstrar a melhor performance possível, dando o seu máximo e ainda tentando melhorar o seu desempenho. Eles tinham aulas sobre estratégias militares, sobre questões políticas e históricas, sobre o manejo de armas e muitos exercícios físicos.

Realmente, como Bertolt havia dito antes, como eles dedicavam basicamente todo o tempo que tinham aos treinos, não era mais possível fazer quase nada. Reiner teve que sair da escola, parou de brincar na rua com Bertolt e o único momento em que tinha algum tempo para si mesmo era aos domingos, que ele usava basicamente para dormir e descansar. Ele quase não via mais a sua mãe ou a sua família, o que o deixava muito chateado, mas o exército não aceitaria dele nada além da perfeição. 

Como Zeke já fazia parte da unidade dos candidatos havia alguns anos, ele já conhecia basicamente todas as atividades e protocolos exigidos deles, e Magath normalmente dava o comando total dos candidatos a ele nos dias cotidianos, enquanto o comandande se ocupava com coisas mais urgentes e importantes. De acordo com ele, isso ajudaria a fortalecer a liderança de Zeke e o trabalho em equipe. 

Na opinião de Reiner, o comandante Magath já podia parar com isso. Zeke era tão exigente, que Reiner chegava a ter um pouco de medo dele. Ele era mais alto, mais forte e mais rápido que todos eles, mas ,mesmo assim, fazia com que todos eles penassem para acompanhá-lo, e ainda por cima ameaçava-os, dizendo que, se eles não conseguissem, ele iria contar para Magath sobre como eles não prestavam para ser guerreiros. É claro que essas ameaças funcionavam. Nenhum deles queria perder a chance de se tornar guerreiros, e eles faziam tudo o que podiam para acompanhar Zeke, e nenhum deles ficava para trás. Pelo menos, não por muito.

"Reiner!" grita Zeke, sem muita emoção "Você não consegue correr mais rápido, não? Já está quase na hora de irmos embora!"

Zeke e Bertolt estavam esperando por Reiner no portão do QG. Ele estava correndo o mais rápido que podia, tentando continuar a respirar e pingando suor. Eles tiveram que dar algumas voltas em Libério durante boa parte da manhã e da tarde e, como sempre, Reiner era o último a chegar. Todos os outros já haviam terminado e estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore esperando por ele acabar, descansado na sombra.

Era a última atividade do dia, e o céu da tarde estava tingido de um azul brilhante, com poucas nuvens. Eles só precisavam se apresentar para Magath e entregar o relatório dos resultados das atividades daquele dia para poderem ir embora. Magath sempre mantinha um ranque com os melhores entre eles, e essa lista era atualizada todos os dias. Zeke foi na frente para entregar o relatório, e, quando Reiner se aproximou dos outros candidatos, acompanhado por Bertolt, ele caiu no chão ao lado da árvore onde eles estavam sentados, exausto.

"Acho que eu morri. Para eu sobreviver, vou ter que herdar um dos nove titãs." disse Reiner, brincando. 

Já havia se passado 1 ano desde que o novo treinamento havia começado. Reiner estava com 8 anos, e havia formado um laço de amizade com os outros candidatos. Não que eles tivessem muita escolha. Nenhum deles tinha tempo para formar outras amizades em outras áreas de suas vidas. Eles tinham que se manter unidos, não só por serem uma unidade, mas também para se apoiarem quando fosse necessário.

"Ah... já que é assim, acho que não temos escolha." disse Pieck, de bom humor. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Annie, que também recuperava o fôlego "Sr. Reiner, qual titã é o de sua preferência?"

"Hummm..." Reiner falou, fingindo estar pensativo, mas já sabendo perfeitamente qual seria a sua resposta. "Acho que eu vou querer o... titã Colossal!" terminou com emoção, movimentando os braços para imitar uma explosão.

Porco soltou uma gargalhada, atraindo a atenção de todos. Reiner fez uma careta para ele. O Porco era um metido. Ele fazia graça de tudo que ele dizia.

"Algum problema?" perguntou, já na defensiva "Você não gosta do titã Colossal?"

Porco tentou conter o riso, mas não estava dando muito certo. Mesmo assim, ele respirou fundo, contente consigo mesmo, e falou:

"Claro que eu gosto do titã Colossal. É só que você é muito previsível." disse, como se fosse o dono da razão "É óbvio que você iria querer o maior e mais fortão entre eles. É a sua cara!"

Reiner se levantou, indignado, e se sentou no chão para ficar de frente para Porco.

"Mas é claro que eu ia querer o mais forte! Você é burro, por acaso? Ele consegue ganhar de todos os outros!" falou sério, tentando fazer Porco enxergar os fatos. Quando viu que o outro continuava com a mesma expressão sabichona, perguntou "Qual que você quer herdar então, ô sabe tudo?"

"Eu quero ou o titã encouraçado ou o titã fêmea. Pensa nisso" ele sorriu, empolgado, e ergueu os punhos, imitando uma posição de luta "se você herda um deles, você pode aplicar vários golpes legais! Se tiver alguma briga, aposto que vão ser eles que vão participar mais! Eles são os titãs que mais parecem super heróis!" ele deu uns socos no ar e olhou para Reiner, animado, esperando a reação dele.

Reiner ficou olhando fixamente para Porco, como se tivesse tido uma revelação.

"Eu... não tinha pensado nisso... "falou por fim.

"Não é?" disse Porco, satisfeito "Se eu herdar o encouraçado e você o fêmea, vamos finalmente poder travar a nossa luta épica!" Ele se aproximou de Reiner e bagunçou o cabelo dele.

"Ei!" disse Reiner, rindo e empurrando Porco para longe. Porco voltou para onde estava, rindo também. 

Por mais que Reiner tivesse seus receios a respeito de Porco no início, ele acabou percebendo, com o tempo, que ele também era um cara legal. Claro, eles brigavam e se desentendiam mais vezes do que era necessário, mas, no fim das contas, se tornaram bons amigos. 

Depois de se recostar na árvore novamente, Porco perguntou:

"E você, Bertolt? Qual titã que quer herdar?"

Bertolt estava em pé, se apoiando no tronco, relaxando e aproveitando a brisa que balançava os seus cabelos. Ao ouvir a pergunta de Porco, ele parou um pouco para pensar, como se nunca tivesse considerado ela antes. Ele achava todos os titãs interessantes, e achava que cada um deles tinha a sua importância, então não se importava com o que fosse receber. Qualquer um deles seria bom. Mas, se ele tivesse que escolher, então... Ele ponderou e, por fim, respondeu:

"Acho que... eu ia preferir herdar o titã quadrupede. Ou o mandíbula, mas... não tenho certeza."

"Sério?" exclamou Pieck, surpresa "eu gostaria de herdar um deles também!" 

Bertolt sorriu tímido para Pieck. Os dois eram bem parecidos e se entendiam muito bem, mas Bertolt ainda ficava um pouco sem jeito perto de Pieck por ela ser tão mais velha. Ela havia se tornado um tipo de irmã mais velha para o resto deles, e era sempre a voz da razão. Talvez por esse motivo, ele ficava sempre bem feliz ao ver que ela concordava com ele em algumas coisas. Porco e Reiner, por outro lado, não ficaram tão contentes com a sua resposta.

" Que chato! Por quê eles? Eles são tão pequenos..." falou Porco.

"É! E o quadrupede não faz nada de mais..." incluiu Reiner. Bertolt não pareceu gostar desses comentários. Ele disse, um pouco inflamado e com as bochechas rosadas:

"E daí eles serem pequenos? O mandíbula pode destruir tudo que ele quiser com as suas garras! Aposto que ele consegue vencer até contra o encouraçado!" disse bravo, mas os outros dois não pareciam ter levado seus argumentos à sério. 

"E..." acrescentou Pieck, que continuava a sorrir, sem se deixar abalar pelos comentário de Reiner e Porco, mas também querendo participar da conversa "o quadrupede pode ficar transformado por meses e meses..." Ela olhou para os dois com um pouco de malícia, e disse:

"Imaginem só... uma luta entre qualquer um dos titãs originais contra o quadrupede em uma zona de guerra." ela fez alguns movimentos com as mãos para criar um clima de tensão "Sem comida, sem água, sem nenhum recurso... Todos os outros morreriam em alguns dias, e tudo que o quadrupede precisaria fazer é esperar e declarar a vitória. Simples."

Reiner e Porco olharam para ela horrorizados, enquanto Bertolt olhava para eles vitorioso. É claro que eles não tinham pensado nessa situação. Pieck ficou rindo da cara deles, e perguntou:

"Você tem alguma preferência, Annie?" a menina estava distraída olhando uma abelhinha que pousava em uma flor na base da árvore. Ao ouvir a pergunta, responde:

"Eu não ligo. Não faz muita diferença para mim."

"Entendi..." diz Pieck, calmamente. Ela se vira para Marcel, que estava relaxando esse tempo todo à sombra da árvore "E você, Marcel?"

Ele abre um dos olhos, e reponde:

"Acho que..." ele pensa por alguns instantes "o bestial seria interessante." ele olha e sorri para todos eles, mostrando os dentes "Eu tenho curiosidade para saber que animal eu seria."

E isso abriu uma nova discussão entre eles, que tentavam adivinhar que tipo de animal cada um deles se tornaria se eles herdassem o bestial. Reiner e Porco estavam gritando mais alto que todos os outros, falando coisas que poucas vezes tinham sentido, enquanto Bertolt, Pieck e Marcel ouviam e discutiam civilizadamente. Annie estava quieta, pensativa, quando falou baixinho, sem ninguém ouvir:

"Acho que eu seria um bilby..."

Nessa hora, Zeke chega correndo até eles, parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa, e fala para todos que eles já estavam liberados para irem para casa. Os candidatos estranham, pois sempre tinham que se apresentar para poderem voltar para a zona de contenção, ou para Magath ou para outro oficial marleyano.

"Mas" diz Marcel "nós não vamos ter que nos apresentar para o comandante?" ele pergunta, preocupado "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Zeke estava mais agitado que o normal. Ele parecia estar com pressa de voltar para o prédio, mas responde:

"O comandante Magath tem alguns compromissos importantes agora. É súbito, mas parece que os guerreiros de Marley voltarão para Libério hoje."

Os candidatos trocam olhares receosos. Nenhum deles sabia o que a vinda dos guerreiros significava. Quer dizer, claro, eles voltavam frequentemente para ver as suas famílias e passar algum tempo em casa, mas, normalmente, em tempos de guerra, era um de cada vez, para que a força da unidade não enfraquecesse nas linhas de frente. Se todos estavam voltando, sem nenhum aviso prévio, ainda por cima, significava alguma que alguma coisa importante tinha acontecido. Ou iria acontecer.

"Será que" Reiner disse devegar "nós vamos herdar os titãs?"

Zeke já estava se virando para ir embora, apressado, mas ainda conseguiu responder a pergunta de Reiner.

"Provavelmente ainda não." esclareceu ele "Quando formos herdar os titãs, o processo vai ser muito mais demorado, então... não acho que seja isso. Eu tenho que acompanhar o comandante Magath agora, então... eu vejo vocês amanhã."

Ele saiu correndo em direção ao prédio do QG, deixando os outros candidatos sozinhos. Sem mais o que fazer, eles pegaram os seus pertences e, juntos, começaram a voltar até a zona de contenção. Eles estavam todos calados, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Naquela época, Marley costumava usar os guerreiros como forma de garantir que os novos territórios conquistados não saíssem de seu controle. Por quê todos os guerreiros seriam retirados de suas posições tão subitamente? Não podia ser nada de bom... Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, Bertolt comenta:

"Faz tanta diferença assim os guerreiros terem voltado de repente? Quer dizer... será que eles só não conseguiram resolver tudo o que tinham que fazer?"

"Eu entendo o que você quer dizer" comenta Pieck "mas o que acontece é eles não estavam estacionados no mesmo lugar." esclarece ela "A estratégia de Marley é usar um ou dois titãs em territórios recém conquistados diferentes para impedir rebeliões e forçá-los a obedecer."

"Então" completa Marcel "se eles estão aqui juntos... isso quer dizer que algo mais grave aconteceu?"

"Provavelmente sim." diz Pieck, melancólica.

Eles ficam em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Annie diz:

"Se tiver uma guerra agora... será que vamos ter que participar? Já que somos candidatos?" e Porco fica um pouco agitado com suas palavras.

"Mas será que eles enviariam crianças para o campo de batalha? Quer dizer, nós podemos até ir, mas será que vamos ter que participar ativamente? Pode ser que sejamos enviados apenas para observar..." diz sem muita convicção.

Reiner, ao ouvir as palavras de Porco, fica indignado com a postura do amigo e comenta, cheio de vontade:

"Sério isso, Porco? Eu acho que você deveria implorar para poder participar das batalhas! De verdade, você acha que vamos ter chance melhor que essa de provar a nossa lealdade à Marley? Essa é a nossa grande oportunidade!" ele diz para todos eles, tentando animá-los.

Porco olhou para ele sem estar muito convencido, e os outros também não pareciam estar muito entusiasmados. Quando chegaram ao portão, no entanto, eles viram, ao longe, uma multidão de jornalistas e algumas carros passando. Eles estavam indo em direção ao QG.

"Oh!" exclamaram todos. Provavelmente eram os guerreiros chegando. Eles eram os heróis de suas brincadeiras, que ofereciam as suas vidas para provar o valor dos eldianos, salvando a sua nação com os seus titãs. Bertolt, sempre um grande fã dos titãs originais, ficou emocionado com a chegada deles, e teve uma ideia.

"Ei!" ele diz, com mais vigor "Vocês querem ir ver a chegada deles? Dos guerreiros?"

Nenhum deles tinha visto nenhum dos guerreiros, com exceção da sra. Fassbinder, que frequentemente voltava de suas missões para discutir planos e estratégias com Magath, e o sr. Ksaver, herdeiro do titã bestial e que, normalmente, ficava a maior parte de seu tempo em Libério, pesquisando sobre os mistérios dos titãs. Reiner e os irmãos Galliard concordam em ir com ele logo de cara, animados com a possibilidade de ver os outros guerreiros. Annie e Pieck, no entanto, comentam que tem que voltar logo para casa.

"Meu pai quer me ensinar alguma coisa nova hoje." diz Annie, desanimada "Não posso me atrasar."

"E eu tenho algumas coisas ainda por fazer. Meu pai..." diz Pieck, um pouco cabisbaixa. Os outros guerreiros sabiam da saúde frágil do pai dela. Parecia que a condição dele estava piorando cada vez mais, mas, sem demora, ela logo recupera o seu sorriso característico "Mas esperamos que vocês se divirtam! Nos contem como foi amanhã!"

"Certo. Até mais!" diz Reiner, e os quatro meninos saem correndo de volta para o QG, curiosos para ver os heróis eldianos.

*********

Quando eles chegaram ao QG, havia uma multidão no pátio. Eles nem conseguem se aproximar do prédio por causa da quantidade de pessoas. Várias delas estavam gritando e fazendo várias perguntas aos oficiais marleyanos e aos guerreiros, que saiam dos carros e entravam direto no edifício. Apesar de fazerem grande esforço, nenhum dos meninos consegue ver os guerreiros. Magath e Zeke estavam esperando por eles na porta, e os dois pareciam tensos. 

"Comandante Magath!" gritou um jornalista "É verdade que a Península Europeia declarou independência de Marley?"

"Isso nunca antes aconteceu na história do nosso país! Por quê eles fariam algo tão impensado? Eles não sabem quais vão ser as consequências?"

"Como eles planejam enfrentar os poderes dos titãs? Eles tem alguma nova arma? Algum plano? Eles acham podem nos vencer?"

"Como vamos retaliar? Nós continuamos sendo soberanos? Quais vão ser os castigos deles?"

"Deixem as perguntas para o pronunciamento!" exclamou Magath, cortando qualquer possibilidade de diálogo. Os gritos dos jornalistas diminuíram um pouco frente a Magath, que continuou "Quando nós tivermos uma ideia clara do que está acontecendo, nós vamos sanar todas as dúvidas da população. É isso que nós fazemos, e isso apenas. Servir ao povo. É tudo."

E com isso, as portas do prédio foram fechadas, e todos os jornalistas, junto com Reiner, Bertolt, Porco e Marcel, foram deixados do lado de fora, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Sem mais o que fazer, a multidão começou a se dispersar, assim como os quatro meninos.

Com uma sensação ruim, os quatro voltaram para casa, temendo que, no dia seguinte, descobririam o que estava acontecendo.


	9. Guerra I

Na manhã seguinte, quando Reiner e Bertolt chegam ao QG, eles não se surpreendem com o estado em que o encontram. Diversos oficiais marleyanos de várias patentes diferentes corriam de um lado para o outro com urgência. Eles estavam com papeis e documentos nas mãos, e cada um deles parecia querer resolver a própria emergência. Eles gritavam e chamavam um ao outro, tentando criar o mínimo de organização, mas sem muito sucesso. Reiner e Bertolt se entreolham, tensos. É claro que a situação estaria assim, ainda mais se eles realmente estivessem entrando em guerra. 

"Candidatos!" a voz de um guarda de repente grita, chamando os dois. Reiner e Bertolt erguem a mão, fazendo a saudação e aguardando as suas ordens. O guarda continua:

"O comandante Magath quer que vocês esperem por ele na sala de reuniões." os dois se olham furtivamente, ambos preocupados. Era realmente uma situação atípica. Normalmente, eles iriam se trocar nos vestuários para, logo em seguida, começar com os exercícios habituais "Os irmãos Galliard e Pieck já estão lá. Vão direto para a sala e aguardem outras instruções. É só."

Os dois meninos foram dispensados e seguiram o seu caminho. A sala de reuniões ficava no terceiro andar, e, enquanto subiam as escadas, eles ficaram observando a movimentação abaixo deles, e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Reiner sentiu que realmente fazia parte do exército marleyano. Todas aquelas pessoas ali com ele, juntas, faziam parte de uma estrutura muito maior e muito mais imponente. Eles podiam mover montanhas e conquistar o mundo inteiro se quisessem! E ele logo poderia fazer a sua parte. Toda a preocupação inicial deixou sem corpo e ele começou a ficar excitado com a possibilidade de participar da guerra.

"Então," disse ele para Bertolt, com um sorriso convencido no rosto "estamos em guerra" ele cutucou o amigo nas costelas com seu cotovelo "Se nos deixarem ir, logo logo seremos veteranos!"

Mas Bertolt não parecia estar tão contente quanto ele. Quando Reiner terminou de falar, Bertolt estava começando a suar frio, atemorizado. Ele diz:

"Não é certeza absoluta!" ele grita, mas logo abaixa a sua voz "Acho melhor esperarmos pelo pronunciamento oficial. Pode ser até que eles consigam resolver o que quer que seja diplomaticamente..." termina esperançoso.

"Sim, claro... mas você não fica ansioso?" Reiner abraça os ombros do amigo e movimenta suas mãos grandiosamente "Novas terras para conquistar, trazer orgulho à nossa pátria, expandir as fronteiras! Isso não te motiva? Pense no que nós poderemos fazer!"

"É, mas..." ele parece medir suas palavras, tentando encontrar uma forma adequada de se expressar "eu tenho a impressão de que Marley não queria participar desse conflito..."

Ao ouvir isso, Reiner pausa, confuso. Ele larga Bertolt e continua a andar lentamente. Como assim, não queria participar da guerra? Marley não é a maior potência bélica do mundo? Claro que ela iria querer participar da guerra! É o que ela faz de melhor!

"Hã?" diz ele, com um tom de voz acusador "Que quer dizer com isso?"

"É que..." Bertolt continua, tímido "as guerras que Marley participa sempre são expansionistas. Ela invade um país e é aí que começa a guerra. Nesse caso, foi a Península Europeia que deu início ao conflito. Se eles estavam tão certos do que estavam fazendo a ponto de desafiar uma potência militar como Marley, então..." ele dá de ombros, incerto sobre como terminar seu raciocínio "eu acho que, no mínimo, eles devem ter alguma arma forte o suficiente para retaliar."

Reiner para no meio das escadas e pensa. Realmente, não faria sentido começar uma guerra que você tem certeza de que não pode vencer. O que a maioria das outras nações fazia era aceitar a dominação e, vez ou outra, um grupo rebelde surgia. Era a primeira vez na história que Marley era desafiada assim, tão diretamente. 

"Talvez..." continuou Bertolt, quase sussurrando "eles possam até enfrentar um dos nove -"

"Mas isso é errado!"

Os dois congelam como estátuas ao ouvirem a voz que vinha do final do corredor do segundo andar. Parecia ser a voz de uma mulher, e vinha direto do escritório do comandante Magath. Reiner e Bertolt, de fininho, começam a ir embora, pois não queriam ser pegos espionando, quando ouvem:

"Você não pode enviar essas crianças para uma zona de guerra!"

Os dois travam de novo. Provavelmente a conversa era sobre os candidatos. Eles, curiosos, se escondem atrás do corrimão da escada e tentam escutar o mais discretamente possível.

"Gisela, por favor..." Reiner tinha certeza de que essa era a voz do comandante Magath. E Gisela não era o nome da sra. Fassbinder?

"Não, comandante, eu não posso aceitar isso! Eles são candidatos, sim, mas, acima de tudo, são crianças! Como eles ousam mandá-los para o meio da batalha?"

"É o alto escalão que determina o que fazemos com eles. Não podemos fazer nada..."

"Não podemos? Ou não queremos? Comandante Magath, você sabe que eu não posso aceitar isso! Você conhece a minha história! Eu não posso ficar parada -"

"Gisela."

"- e deixar que eles sejam criados como gado para servir a esse país!"

"Gisela!"

"Já é um absurdo que você deixe eles treinarem para começar, e você sabe disso! Você não tem o direito -"

"Fassbinder!"

Fez-se silêncio. Reiner e Bertolt não ousavam respirar. Reiner nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar assim com Magath. Se até mesmo a sra. Fassbinder estava falando com o comandante daquele jeito para tentar impedir que eles fossem enviados para a guerra, significava que a situação era muito pior do que ele imaginava. E Reiner ficou com medo do que estava por vir. Mas, antes que ele pudesse pensar mais sobre isso, ele e Bertolt ouviram passos pesados vindo da sala, como se alguém caminhasse agitado. Magath suspirou, cansado, e então falou:

"Não se atreva a falar comigo assim novamente, eldiana." os dois amigos sentiram um arrepio correr pelas suas espinhas ao ouvirem Magath falar daquele jeito. Era diferente de quando eles ouviam isso no treinamento. Esse tom que ele usava agora carregava ameaça. E ele continuou falando:

"Eu vou deixar passar apenas dessa vez, entendeu? Eu tenho todo o direito de apostar a vida deles na guerra. Não é por isso que eles estão aqui? Não foi escolha deles escolher servir a Marley? Não é isso que faz deles guerreiros?"

Novamente, ninguém falou nada por alguns instantes. Reiner ouviu um som que parecia ser o de alguém se sentando e arrastando uma cadeira, mas ele não podia ter certeza. Depois, Magath continuou, dessa vez, com mais suavidade:

"Eu vou estar sempre com eles, Gisela. Eles vão estar sempre na posição mais segura do campo de batalha. O alto escalão quer que eles experimentem a guerra, mas eu quero que eles aprendam com ela. Eu sei que não é certo, mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer."

"... Quando partimos?"

"Daqui a cerca de um mês. Ainda temos que fazer uma declaração pública a respeito da guerra, planejar o que faremos, reunir as tropas... e dar um tempo para os candidatos se prepararem... eles nunca saíram de Libério antes."

"... Imagino que vai ser proveitoso para eles verem os titãs originais em ação... Nada melhor do que aprender com a fonte..."

"... Já terminamos, Gisela. Está dispensada."

"... Eu vou avisar aos outros. Temos um longo ano pela frente."

Ao ouvirem a porta se abrir, Reiner e Bertolt disparam escada acima, correndo para não serem vistos pelo comandante e pela sra. Fassbinder, que acabavam de sair do escritório. Eles não pararam até chegar à sala de reuniões, onde os Galliard, Pieck e Annie - que tinha chegado algum momento antes deles - os aguardavam. Sem fôlego, os dois foram se sentar na mesa com os outros, tentando processar a conversa que tinham ouvido. 

Os outros candidatos perceberam que havia algo errado, mas, por um tempo, não falaram nada. Afinal, todos eles estavam preocupados, aguardando notícias sobre o que aconteceria com eles. Mas vendo a tensão dos dois, seus olhares vagos e expressões tensas, Marcel pergunta, o mais gentilmente que consegue:

"Tudo bem com vocês?" os outros candidatos também olhavam para eles, apreensivos "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

E, sem levantar os olhos da mesa, Bertolt responde, melancólico:

"Vocês já vão descobrir."

*********

Quando Magath chega na sala de reuniões, ele estava acompanhado por Zeke, que já parecia saber de tudo que estava acontecendo. Magath distribui papeis para os candidatos e deixa claro que o que seria discutido naquela sala era segredo de Estado e que nada tinha sido divulgado ao público ainda. A partir daí, ele explica a situação geopolítica atual de Marley.

De acordo com Magath, os países da Península Europeia haviam se reunido e formado uma aliança para desafiarem Marley juntos. De acordo com fontes espiãs, eles haviam desenvolvido uma tecnologia nova que era perigosa até mesmo para os nove titãs e, para manter a sua soberania mundial, Marley tinha que acabar com aquela guerra o mais rápido possível.

Ele diz que eles partiriam dali a um mês, e pede para que todos eles se preparassem para uma longa viagem... e para a guerra.


	10. Guerra II

Após se tornar um candidato a guerreiro, Reiner não conseguia passar muito tempo com sua família. Por mais que ele sentisse muita falta dos momentos em que eles se reuniam, ele sabia que era um sacrifício necessário. Mas, nos poucos momentos em que passava junto de sua mãe, tornou-se um costume entre eles que ela o ensinasse a costurar e a bordar. Ela o mostrou um tipo de ponto especial que havia sido passado de Eliza para Karina, e de Karina para Reiner. Eles bordavam juntos em silencio, passando o tempo na companhia um do outro. 

Naquela noite, Reiner e sua mãe estavam na sala, e ele bordava algumas flores em um dos vestidos dela. Ele estava mais tenso que o normal, pois tinha que contar à sua mãe que, dali a uma semana, partiria para a guerra. O pronunciamento oficial a respeito do conflito já havia sido feito, e os soldados eldianos estavam sendo recrutados, mas Reiner ainda não havia contado à Karina que ele também teria que ir. Ela ainda tinha que assinar um documento dizendo que estava ciente disso tudo, mas ele estava com medo da reação dela.

Ele para o que está fazendo, colocando o vestido, a linha e a agulha em seu colo, e tentando escolher as palavras com cuidado. Ele junta coragem, respira fundo, e decide acabar logo com aquilo:

"Mãe?"

"... Sim?" responde ela com uma voz monótona. Karina nem levanta os olhos de seu trabalho. Reiner engole em seco, mas continua com a conversa.

"... Sabe a guerra que nós acabamos de entrar? Contra a Península Europeia?"

"Claro." diz ela, um pouco impaciente "Saiu em todos os jornais, não foi?"

"... O comandante Magath exigiu que todos os candidatos participem da guerra. Para ver como é um combate de verdade. Mas você não precisa se preocupar! Ele falou que nós nunca vamos para uma posição arriscada de verdade e que ele vai sempre garantir que nós estejamos em segurança!" por mais que ele estivesse tentando medir as palavras, ele acaba vomitando tudo na cara de sua mãe. Frustrado, ele termina o que havia começado "Enfim... Eu só queria dizer que nós vamos partir em uma semana..."

Karina para o que está fazendo e se vira para olhar para o filho. Seu olhar é penetrante, mas a expressão de seu rosto não muda. Ela parece estar medindo o que vai dizer. Lentamente, ela diz:

"Que dia vocês partem?"

"... Na sexta-feira que vem..." responde Reiner, um pouco envergonhado. Ele havia esperado até o último momento para falar com ela. "Mãe, você pode ficar tranquila, eu prometo que vou tomar cuidado e que não vou -"

Ela se levanta, largando os panos com os quais trabalhava e se colocando na frente de Reiner. Ela se ajoelha na frente dele, coloca as mãos em seus ombros e olha bem no fundo de seus olhos.

"Eu quero... Eu te peço..." seu rosto estava cheio de súplica "que faça tudo o que for possível para servir a nossa nação. Traga orgulho para nós, bons eldianos. Você acha que consegue?"

Reiner ficou perplexo com a reação de sua mãe. Mas é claro! Como ele pôde ser tão egoísta? Ele não era nada além de um candidato a guerreiro eldiano, um mero peão de uma grande nação. Ele teria sorte se morresse defendendo sua pátria. Ele segurou as mãos de sua mãe e, com firmeza e dedicação, falou:

"Eu juro que vou dar tudo de mim, tudo o que eu tenho, pelo meu país e pelo meu povo." ele toca no rosto de sua mãe e coloca uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha carinhosamente "Eu não vou desapontar você."

Depois disso, os dois pararam de bordar e foram arrumar os pertences de Reiner. Karina o ajudou a separar tudo o que seria necessário para a sua viagem e, quando terminaram, tudo o que faltava era esperar o dia da partida. Reiner foi dormir agitado, ansioso para ver tudo o que o aguardava nos dias que estavam por vir.

*********

Quando o dia de partir finalmente chegou, os eldianos do gueto receberam permissão para acompanhar os seus entes queridos até a estação de trem. Reiner, carregando sua mochila pesada, foi acompanhado por sua mãe, por seu tio Paul, tia Eva, o filho deles de três anos, o pequeno Hugo, tio Hanz e a recente tia Ines Braun, esposa recém-casada de Hanz. Quando os dois se casaram, eles conseguiram comprar uma casa ao lado de onde Karina e Reiner moravam. Para se visitarem, bastava bater na porta ao lado. Ines, inclusive, estava grávida de alguns meses, mas fez questão de acompanhar Reiner até a estação de trem para se despedir.

"Claro que eu tenho que ir! Imagine deixar Reiner tanto tempo sem ver o priminho dele sem se despedir!" disse ela, apontando para o barrigão.

"Ah! Você acha que é menino?" pergunta Reiner curioso.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que sim!" ela responde risonha, e coloca a mãozinha de Reiner em sua barriga. Os dois sorriem um para o outro, contentes pela nova vida que se formava.

Quando eles finalmente chegam na estação, os soldados eldianos começaram a se despedir de seus familiares e a embarcar. O comandante Magath havia explicado que, como candidatos, eles iriam viajar no mesmo vagão que os soldados normais, enquanto os guerreiros e os oficiais marleyanos iriam em um compartimento de luxo. Na opinião de Reiner, isso não era problema. Pelo menos eles estariam juntos.

Ele sai de perto de sua família por um tempo e começa a procurar os seus amigos e o comandante Magath. A ordem era para que todos eles estivessem juntos para embarcar e que esperassem por Magath na frente do vagão principal. Quando Reiner chegou, ele cumprimentou os candidatos que já estavam lá e esperou pela chegada dos que faltavam. Depois de alguns minutos, todos eles já reunidos, Magath apareceu e esclareceu o que iria acontecer:

"Vocês todos vão ficar no primeiro compartimento depois do vagão de luxo. Eu quero que todos vocês estejam sempre juntos. Zeke, é sua responsabilidade manter todos eles unidos, entendido?" o candidato mais velho fez que sim com a cabeça, e Magath continuou "Quando nós chegarmos ao nosso destino, quero que vocês esperem todos os soldados desembarcarem. Eu mesmo vou buscar vocês quando isso acontecer, e, a partir de então, vamos ficar sempre juntos. Entendido?"

"Sim, senhor!"

Depois dessa rápida conversa, os candidatos foram liberados para se despedir de suas famílias. Reiner passou pelo sr. Hoover, que estava abraçando o filho. Quando ele o viu, lhe deu um abraço e o desejou boa sorte. Ele também passou pelo sr. Leonhart, que apenas lhe ofereceu um aceno com a cabeça. O sr. e a sra. Galliard, que estavam conversando com os dois irmãos, pararam para cumprimentá-lo e dizer que eles estavam orando pelo seu bem-estar. 

O sr. Finger estava sentado em um dos bancos da estação, enquanto Pieck lhe dava alguma coisa para beber. Quando ele viu Reiner, acenou com a mão, assim como Pieck, que sorriu para o amigo. O sr. e a sra. Yeager não o conheciam muito bem, mas, quando o viram, disseram que estavam torcendo por ele. Isso sem falar em todas as outras pessoas que, ao verem sua braçadeira, o parabenizavam e o desejavam a melhor das sortes. Reiner ficou muito agradecido com todas as palavras encorajadoras e, com a disposição renovada, foi se despedir de sua família.

Todos eles o abraçaram e disseram que aguardariam ansiosamente o seu retorno. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Reiner garantiu a todos eles que voltaria em segurança. Quando chegou a vez de se despedir de sua mãe, ela, também chorosa, o abraçou firme e disse:

"Faça o seu melhor, filho."

Quando terminaram as despedidas, ele se juntou aos outros candidatos e, com um último aceno à sua família, entrou no vagão e preparou-se para uma longa viagem.

*********

Ir de Libério até a Península Europeia de trem demorava muitas horas, e Reiner estava entediado. Não havia janelas no vagão onde eles estavam, então eles não podiam ver a paisagem mudar, o que era uma das coisas que, antes, ele e os outros candidatos estavam mais ansiosos para ver. O clima entre os outros soldados também não era bom. Todos eles pareciam preocupados e tensos. Claro, eles estavam indo guerrear, mas, na opinião de Reiner, eles deveriam estar felizes por ter recebido essa grande oportunidade. 

Os candidatos estavam amontoados em um dos cantos do vagão, escorados um nos outros e cochilando. Mas Reiner não aguentava mais aquele silencio. Ele se senta e pergunta:

"Vocês querem jogar alguma coisa?"

"Ah..." diz Zeke, que estava babando em cima da cabeça de Pieck. "Você tem alguma sugestão?"

Os outros candidatos abrem os olhos, curiosos com o que ele vai dizer, menos Porco e Bertolt, que ainda estavam dormindo.

"Nós... hã..." ele tenta pensar rapidamente em alguma coisa "podíamos contar piadas?"

Zeke limpa os olhos e se endireita, tomando cuidado para não acordar Porco, que o estava usando como travesseiro.

"Excelente ideia!" ele diz, bocejando "Quer começar?"

"Er... claro! Sem problemas..." Reiner não sabia nenhuma piada. Ele começa a ficar sem graça sob o olhar dos outros candidatos, até que Zeke fica com pena dele, e diz:

"Certo! Eu começo. Mas cuidado para não se mijarem de tanto rir." ele faz uma pausa para pensar um pouco, e parece se lembrar de uma. "Ok, lá vai... Um papel higiênico perguntou ao outro: 'Como vai a vida?', e ele lhe respondeu 'Ah, a mesma merda de sempre'!"

Zeke esperou as risadas, mas nenhum deles parecia ter achado muita graça na piada. Ele pigarreou e falou logo em seguida:

"Quer saber? Eu tive uma ideia melhor. Vocês podem não ter se mijado de rir, mas cuidado para não se cagarem de medo, pois eu vou contar agora uma história de terror."

Annie, que estava deitada ao lado de Reiner, sorriu irônica para Zeke e falou:

"Eu não acho que você tem o que é preciso para conseguir nos assustar." 

"Isso é o medo falando, Annie? Por acaso a mocinha não quer ouvir a história?"

Annie amarrou a cara e falou, com má vontade e se aconchegando em seu canto:

"Conta logo a história."

Zeke sorriu, satisfeito, e viu que os outros candidatos também pareciam interessados. Ele respirou fundo, e começou a falar. Ele diz que havia ouvido essa história de um amigo de seu avô, e que havia acontecido com um conhecido dele.

'Era a história de um velho que havia perdido toda a sua família para a doença. Ele era muito sozinho, e o que ele mais queria era companhia. Um dia, quando ele saiu para passear na floresta ao lado de sua casa, ele encontrou uma máscara no chão. A máscara estava podre, desgastada, mas, para o velho, era muito bonita. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazer isso, ele levou a máscara de volta para casa e deixou em cima de seu criado, olhando direto para a sua cama. Tudo que ele queria era companhia. 

Na primeira noite em que ele dormiu com a máscara olhando para ele, ele acordou no meio da madrugada, suando frio e, quando ele olhou para a janela, viu que havia uma figura parada do lado de fora. Seus cabelos eram compridos e negros, e ele não conseguia ver o seu rosto. O velho fechou os olhos, tentando ao máximo dormir e, quando ele acordou de manhã, a figura não estava lá. 

Na segunda noite, ele acordou da mesma forma, e a figura ainda estava o observando. Na manhã seguinte, ele resolveu se livrar da máscara. Ele a levou para o mesmo ponto da floresta e a deixou lá. Mas, quando a terceira noite passou, o velho desapareceu. Ninguém nunca mais o viu, e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar na máscara amaldiçoada.'

Quando Zeke terminou, todos os candidatos estavam o olhando com uma cara de espanto. Annie estava usando um dos braços de Reiner como um escudo. Fez-se um silêncio completo, até que Zeke começou a gargalhar.

"Vocês me matam de rir! Não se preocupem, é só uma história!"

"Mas," perguntou Marcel, preocupado, mas tentando disfarçar "você não falou que era verdade?" até que viu a expressão debochada de Zeke. Marcel fechou a cara, mas pareceu ficar aliviado "Foi você que inventou, não foi? Seu sacana."

"Mas," perguntou Annie, baixinho "e se alguém encontrar uma máscara assim de verdade? O que deve fazer?"

"Acho que é só não pegá-la do chão, não é mesmo?" Zeke sorriu para eles, quando um barulho enorme o interrompeu. 

Todos os candidatos deram um grito e se abraçaram de medo, até que perceberam que era um ronco vindo de Porco, que ainda estava dormindo.

*********

Na manhã seguinte, eles chegaram ao seu destino. A Península Europeia era um lugar muito mais frio do que Libério. Quando Reiner pôs os pés fora do vagão, ele percebeu que caiam os menores flocos de neve. A paisagem não era bonita como ele esperava. As árvores eram finas, quebradiças... pareciam mortas. O chão era compacto e não tinha quase nenhuma vegetação. Ele não queria se desanimar, mas ficou um pouco desapontado com o que viu. Quando todos os soldados já estavam organizados e agrupados, Magath foi para a frente do grupo e gritou:

"Quero que todos vocês agora tomem o máximo de cuidado possível! Nós estamos prestes a entrar em uma zona de guerra, então eu preciso que todos vocês estejam atentos e de olhos bem abertos! Sargento Ross! Assuma o comando da segunda divisão! Aqueles que fazem parte da primeira divisão, venham comigo! Guerreiros e candidatos também. Fiquem sempre perto de mim."

Reiner, junto com os seus amigos e os outros soldados da primeira divisão começaram a acompanhar Magath, que mostrava a eles o caminho. Durante o percurso, todos eles tentavam fazer o máximo de silêncio possível, para evitar olhares indesejados. Reiner percebeu que havia vários prédios em ruina e casas destruídas. Bombardeios? Provavelmente, e durante algum conflito envolvendo civis. Esse pensamento fez que um calafrio subisse por sua espinha.

Depois de cerca de uma hora de caminhada, Reiner começou a ouvir sons baixos de tiros. Ele e seus amigos se entreolharam, preocupados. Isso já não era mais um treinamento, era a realidade. Era uma questão de vida ou morte. Eles estavam chegando perto do campo de batalha. Magath ordenou que os outros soldados assumissem posição em uma das valas mais à esquerda, enquanto os guerreiros, após um olhar de Magath, partiram sozinhos para o outro lado. Depois disso, sobraram só o comandante, os candidatos e alguns outros oficiais marleyanos. Sussurrando, Magath instruiu os candidatos:

"Agora, fiquem quietos e me sigam. Nós vamos para nossa posição. Não façam barulho."

Todos eles tentaram seguir Magath com o maior cuidado possível. Reiner já estava suado e tremendo, mais pela tensão do que por exaustão. Eles chegaram em uma trincheira que já parecia ter sido preparada para eles. Magath desceu primeiro e, junto com Zeke e outros adultos, ajudaram as crianças a se posicionar. Do lugar em que eles estavam, Reiner conseguia ver muitas coisas: o terreno adiante estava quase completamente vazio, exceto pelas estacas e pelo arame farpado. Havia várias outras trincheiras cobrindo o terreno até onde a vista alcançava. Bem mais ao norte da posição deles, no entanto, havia o que parecia ser a base inimiga. Reiner tentou semicerrar os olhos para enxergar melhor. Pelo que ele conseguiu ver, ela não era muito grande, mas estava muito distante e estava equipada com canhões enormes. 

Reiner viu que Pieck estava ao seu lado, e ela também parecia analisar a situação em que estavam. Reiner comentou:

"O nosso objetivo então é capturar aquela base? Se nós conseguirmos chegar até ela vencemos, não é mesmo? Não parece ser tão difícil..."

"Exceto" diz Pieck, sem vacilar "que não é nela que estamos tentando chegar. "

Reiner olha para ela, confuso, até que Magath chega com um binóculo. 

"É exatamente isso, Pieck." ele passa o instrumento para a menina, que olha o horizonte pelas lentes e faz uma expressão de desgosto. "E isso não é tudo." ele aponta na direção da base "Aqueles canhões não são a nossa única preocupação."

Pieck passa o binóculo para Reiner, que tenta descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele tem a sua resposta imediatamente. A base que ele havia visto era apenas a defesa. Equipada com enormes e potentes canhões, ela servia apenas para proteger um conjunto muito maior atrás dela. E, ainda por cima, ela não era a única. Diversas bases de defesa se alinhavam, apontando os seus canhões para as forças marleyanas, esperando apenas o comando para demostrarem o seu poder. Para Reiner, parecia ser uma situação sem saída. Magath toma o binóculo de suas mãos e, se dirigindo a todos os candidatos, diz:

"O objetivo da vinda de vocês a essa guerra é apenas um. Eu quero que vocês aprendam o máximo que conseguirem para aplicar esse conhecimento valioso nas suas vidas futuras. Vocês irão observar as táticas bélicas marleyanas e aprender a verdadeira extensão dos poderes titãs. Primeiramente, no entanto, eu quero que vocês compreendam a situação atual. Nós temos que chegar até o forte principal da União Europeia, cuja localização ainda é desconhecida. Se chegarmos lá, teremos informações, reféns e tomaremos deles recursos preciosos e organização, mas, para isso, precisaremos capturar todas as bases menos importantes ao longo da Península até chegarmos onde queremos. 

Vai ser penoso, e provavelmente vamos perder muitas vidas, mas, no final, vamos ter resultados. Vamos usar o poder dos titãs para destruir aqueles canhões, mas, antes, precisamos ter uma ideia melhor da situação em que nos encontramos. Por isso, eu exijo que vocês permaneçam aqui, em segurança, e enfiem nesses seus cérebros idiotas toda a informação que puderem. Entenderam? Vocês, em hipótese alguma, podem participar desse conflito."

"Sim, senhor!" todos eles fizeram a saudação, e Magath, para a surpresa de Reiner, pareceu ficar mais tranquilo. Ele dispensou os candidatos e saiu para cuidar de outros afazeres. Bertolt chegou perto de Reiner, sorrindo de leve e parecendo mais otimista.

"Bom... pelo menos nós não vamos ter que participar diretamente da guerra!"

Mas Reiner não sabia dizer se estava aliviado, ou frustrado com a notícia. Ao que parecia, eles não iriam fazer nada de muito interessante naquela guerra. E agora que o comandante Magath tinha saído para resolver outros problemas, os candidatos ficaram sem ter o que fazer. Reiner ainda ouvia os tiros, mas eles estavam tão distantes... Faziam parte de outro mundo praticamente. 

Desapontado com o desenrolar do dia, Reiner decidiu recostar-se e descansar da viagem de trem. Ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito e estava com sono. Nenhum dos candidatos tinha mais obrigações, então o mais proveitoso, naquela hora, seria descansar. Ele se deita, apoiado em uma das paredes da trincheira e fecha os olhos, esperando pelo menos conseguir tirar um cochilo.

Um momento de paz... antes do caos explodir. 

O som da explosão foi o que Reiner percebeu primeiro e, quando ele abriu os olhos, terra e detritos caiam onde ele estava, sujando seus cabelos e sua roupa. Desorientado, ele levanta os braços, tentando proteger sua cabeça de maiores impactos. As explosões continuaram por alguns segundos, e Reiner continuou encolhido, com os olhos fechados e tentando se proteger da melhor forma que conseguia, muito desorientado para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele também ouviu gritos de dor no meio da confusão.

Quando a barulheira finalmente acabou, ele rapidamente se levanta de onde estava e, preocupado, verifica como estavam os outros candidatos. Como Reiner, eles também pareciam desorientados, fazendo o possível para manterem-se encolhidos e fora de vista. Marcel, Porco e Annie estavam juntos, e Zeke cobria Bertolt e Pieck com o seu corpo. Eles estavam sujos de terra, mas, tirando alguns poucos cortes superficiais, não pareciam estar feridos. O comandante já estava gritando ordens, coordenando um ataque de retaliação.

Reiner viu aquilo tudo e ficou transtornado. Eles mal haviam chegado e já estavam sob ataque. Pessoas estavam lutando e aliados estavam morrendo. Ele não podia ficar parado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sua mente ficou em branco e a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar era em agir. Reiner sentiu adrenalina pulsando por seu corpo e, antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, ele pegou a espingarda mais próxima e, sem escutar os gritos que chamavam por seu nome, saiu da trincheira e correu em direção ao som das explosões. 

Ele correu como sempre fazia nos treinamentos em Libério. O seu único objetivo era seguir em frente, sem pensar no que o aguardava, ou no que ele estava deixando para trás. Os locais pelos quais ele passava estavam completamente destruídos. Várias crateras mostravam onde ocorreram as explosões. Vários corpos, despedaçados e irreconhecíveis, também sinalizavam a destruição e chacina que ocorrera ali. Quando Reiner viu todas aquelas pessoas mortas, ele vacilou. Ele nunca havia visto corpos tão desfigurados, tanto sangue e tripas. Ele começou a suar frio e sua respiração ficou pesada. Ele sentiu medo e, bem no fundo de seu coração, ele se perguntou se teria forças para continuar seguindo em frente.

De repente, ele ouviu uma voz fraca e parou:

" ... socorro... por favor..."

Ao lado de uma das crateras, o soldado que havia falado estava deitado, moribundo. Ele estava com o tórax completamente ensopado de sangue, e não parecia que teria mais forças para andar. Mesmo sendo um candidato treinado, Reiner ainda era muito pequeno. Ele não teria como carregar aquele homem até um local seguro, mas, mesmo sabendo disso, ele foi até o soldado, disposto a lhe oferecer qualquer ajuda possível. 

Ele largou a sua espingarda e pegou um pouco da gaze que estava em um dos bolsos de seu uniforme. Ele tentou encontrar o ferimento do homem e estancar o sangramento, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele ouviu um disparo de canhão. Mais tarde, quando Reiner se lembra do ocorrido, ele crê que viu um brilho se aproximando dele, assim como um assobio que foi ficando cada vez mais alto. A única coisa que ele tem tempo de fazer é tentar pular para longe do ponto de impacto e, logo em seguida, ele é arremessado pelos ares.

Quando Reiner cai no chão após quase ser pego pela explosão, seu peso todo é jogado em cima de seu braço esquerdo. Ele grita pela dor aguda que sente próximo de seu cotovelo e logo sente o sangue escorrendo em sua pele. Ele tenta se levantar, mas percebe que não consegue mover seu braço de tanta dor. Ele também estava com uma das pernas cobertas por detritos e percebe que, com sua mobilidade limitada, ele não conseguiria sair dali. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, e ele fica com vontade de gritar de frustração. Reiner tenta se levantar, se arrastar, tenta fazer qualquer coisa para sair dali, mas sem sucesso, quando ele vê que soldados inimigos estavam se aproximando. 

Sem nenhuma arma para se defender, sem conseguir sair do lugar, ele só consegue assistir quando um dos soldados se aproxima dele e aponta a sua arma para o seu rosto, prestes a puxar o gatilho. Reiner, naquele segundo, não pode fazer nada além de lamentar pela sua impotência.

De repente, Reiner ouve um tiro, e o soldado que estava prestes a atirar nele cai para trás com um pequeno buraco em sua testa. Seu sangue e cérebro começam a se espalhar pelo chão, tingindo a terra de rubro. Reiner, ainda em choque, assiste vários dos outros inimigos caírem rapidamente em sequência, todos mortos antes que pudessem perceber quem ou o que os havia atingido. Reiner também ouve alguém chamando por seu nome, primeiro baixinho, mas logo tomando força, até que Macel, que parecia assustado e preocupado, aparece na sua frente.

"Reiner!"

"...Marcel?" responde ele fracamente.

Sem reação, Reiner só olha enquanto Marcel avalia a situação em que estavam. Ele rapidamente tira os escombros de cima da perna de Reiner, coloca seu braço ao redor da cintura do amigo e o ergue com facilidade. O movimento brusco faz o braço de Reiner pulsar, e ele grita de dor. Marcel pausa ao ver o estado do amigo e, após perceber que ele não estava em condições de correr, ele segura Reiner e o passa o seu corpo por cima de seus ombros, carregando-o completamente. Ele se levanta e grita:

"Aguenta firme! Nós temos que ir logo!"

Ele dispara de volta para a trincheira da qual tinham partido. Por causa da posição em que estava, Reiner conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo atrás deles, e percebe que vários soldados inimigos ainda estavam sendo baleados. Mesmo desorientado, ele não pode deixar de admirar a sorte que tinha.

Marcel consegue recuar rapidamente. Quando eles chegam na trincheira, ele, junto com os outros candidatos, ajudam Reiner a se sentar. Todos eles estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, e Reiner não conseguia entender o que nenhum deles estava dizendo, quando ouve:

"Braun!"

Todos os outros se calam, e o comandante Magath aparece, lívido de raiva e gritando com Reiner, criticando tudo o que ele havia feito.

"Você tem ideia do que você vez?" pergunta ele, irado "Desobedeceu ordens diretas do seu comandante e se colocou em perigo desnecessário! Você não pensa, por acaso? Se não fosse pelo pensamento rápido de Bertolt e Marcel, você com certeza teria morrido!"

Reiner, suando frio, desvia o olhar do comandante e vê Bertolt, seu amigo, segurando uma espingarda. Quando seus olhares se cruzam, Bertolt desvia o olhar e sai de perto de Reiner. Suas mãos estavam tremendo. Marcel, por outro lado, estava sentado na sua frente, com a respiração pesada e recebendo água de Porco. Reiner percebe que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas novamente, mas, quando tenta limpá-las, sente novamente uma agulhada em seu braço, estremecendo com a dor. Ao ver a reação de Reiner, a expressão de Magath assume um tom preocupado e ele rapidamente avalia a condição física do rapaz. Ao ver o seu braço esquerdo, que havia sido perfurado por uma haste de metal, percebeu que ainda sangrava lentamente. Respirando fundo, Magath diz:

"Zeke e Annie vão te acompanhar até o grupo médico. Depois nós conversamos."

Ele se levanta e olha o horizonte, que ainda estava mergulhado no conflito. Mais uma vez, ele observa Reiner e, por fim, fala:

"Da próxima vez, obedeça as minhas ordens. Não me decepcione de novo."

*********

Depois de ser tratado, Reiner teve o braço enfaixado e imobilizado por uma tala. Todos diziam que ele havia sido inconsequente e que tido sorte de ter sobrevivido. Disseram que ele ficaria com o braço inutilizável por alguns meses e que, depois desse tempo, ele teria uma grande cicatriz para lembrá-lo de sua imprudência. 

Reiner não pode fazer mais nada naquele dia. O comandante Magath, assumindo o comando das tropas e ,com a ajuda dos titãs originais, conseguiu retomar o controle do campo de batalha. Os outros candidatos receberam tarefas para fazer, como transportar armas e suprimentos, mas Reiner teve que ficar quieto, se recuperando. Nenhum dos outros teve tempo para sentar com ele e conversar, apenas passando rapidamente perto de onde ele estava e oferecendo suas simpatias. Quando Porco passou por ele, disse, irritado:

"Esse é o seu castigo por querer dar uma de herói."

Reiner lançou um olhar venenoso para Porco, que apenas deu de ombros sem compromissos e voltou a seus afazeres. Sozinho novamente, Reiner voltou a se lamentar consigo mesmo. Ele honestamente não estava querendo se exibir naquela hora. Ele... nem havia pensado direito no que estava fazendo. Seu corpo apenas se moveu sozinho, impulsionado por sua vontade de servir à sua pátria. Mas parecia que havia outras pessoas que não achavam que esse seu ímpeto era necessário ou, mais provável, que não era suficiente apenas morrer por Marley. Se ele se tornasse um guerreiro, conseguiria fazer muito mais por seu país, só que, para isso, primeiro tinha que sobreviver... 

De certa forma, fazia sentido querer mantê-lo longe do perigo. 

*********

Quando chegou a noite, Reiner não conseguiu dormir. A dor em seu braço o incomodava e sua mente estava muito agitada, pensando no que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Ele não havia tido oportunidade para agradecer Bertolt por ter salvado a sua vida. Para falar a verdade, quando o amigo passava perto dele, ele não dizia nada e apenas abaixava os olhos. 

Reiner se revirou na cama e, ao perceber que não conseguiria dormir, ele decide sair da barraca que dividia com Zeke para tentar relaxar e respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Ele se levanta e, tomando cuidado para não acordar o rapaz mais velho, vai até o lado de fora.

O céu noturno estava maravilhoso. Aquele amontoado massivo de estrelas brilhava de uma forma que Reiner nunca tinha visto antes. Ao mesmo tempo em que era lindo, também guardava um tipo de força e poder incompreensíveis. Ele anda até uma das barracas de madeira próximas de onde eles dormiam e decide subir nela para ver melhor as estrelas. Chegando lá, ele encontra Bertolt, que também estava admirando os astros.

"Ah..."

Ao ouvir a sua voz, Bertolt se vira e , desanimado, sorri de leve para Reiner, mas logo volta para a olhar as estrelas. Sem graça mas sem vontade de voltar, Reiner decide se aproximar dele, se sentando ao seu lado em silencio. Após alguns minutos sem dizer nada, Reiner respira fundo e diz:

"Eu... Eu só..." ele suspira "me desculpa pelo que aconteceu."

Bertolt abaixa a cabeça e junta as suas mãos em seu colo. Ele parece pensativo. 

"Quando as pessoas matam pela primeira vez," diz Bertolt "todos dizem que elas mudam. Não sei se é por causa da culpa, ou se elas perdem alguma coisa importante. Eu não sinto que eu tenha mudado. Para falar a verdade, quando eu atirei naqueles homens, eu não senti absolutamente nada. Espero que isso não queira dizer que eu já esteja diferente."

Ele faz uma pausa, e Reiner não diz nada. Mesmo que ele quisesse, não saberia o que dizer. Bertolt continua:

"Acho que eu agi tão rápido porque era você lá fora. Pelo menos, eu espero que sim." ele finalmente se vira e olha bem fundo nos olhos de Reiner "Se é isso que significa mudar, então eu não ligo. Porque eu faria tudo isso de novo se algum de meus amigos estivesse em perigo."

Os dois ficam se olhando por um tempo, até que Reiner se aproxima e passa o seu braço bom por cima dos ombros de Bertolt, o que serviu de consolo para os dois. Ele contempla se deveria ou não fazer essa pergunta, mas, mesmo assim, diz:

"Como é que foi?"

Bertolt dá de ombros.

"Não foi tão diferente dos treinamentos. Eu não estava pensando muito na hora, então talvez seja por isso... Mas não é bom, Reiner... Não é bom mesmo..."

Ele para por uns instantes, o semblante fechado e pensativo, até que parece se lembrar de alguma coisa.

"Mas e seu braço? Como é que está?"

Reiner olha para o braço enfaixado e o ergue levemente para mostrá-lo a Bertolt.

"Vou ter que ficar com essa coisa por uns dois meses..." diz Reiner, um pouco desapontado, mas acrescenta, esperançoso "Mas disseram que, se eu tomar cuidado, não vou precisar voltar para casa!"

"... Bom."

"Também disseram que eu vou ficar com uma cicatriz... Não sei se você viu, mas o machucado era enorme! Ia de um lado do braço até o outro!"

"Cicatrizes não são tão ruins..." pondera Bertolt "Elas, de certa forma, conseguem contar a sua história e as coisas pelas quais você já passou."

"Talvez achem que eu sou um herói de guerra." diz Reiner, jocoso.

"É..." ri Bertolt "só talvez."

Os dois começam a conversar e a rir entre eles, quando ouvem um barulho vindo de trás. Quando eles olham, veem que Annie também tinha subido em cima da barraca. Ela não parece surpresa em ver os dois, e diz:

"Não sabia que já tinha alguém aqui..."

Ninguém diz nada, e ela parece considerar o que iria fazer. Por fim, ela decide se juntar a eles. Ela se senta ao lado de Bertolt - evitando o braço machucado de Reiner - e os três ficam em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, Annie diz:

"Como está seu braço, Reiner?"

"Hã?" ele fica surpreso com a pergunta dela, mas logo se recupera "Digo, não está tão mau! Eles me deixaram ficar aqui se eu tomar cuidado!"

"... Certo..." ela se vira para o outro rapaz "E você, Bertolt?"

Ela olha para Bertolt com mais simpatia, parecendo compreender sua situação. Ele respira fundo e sorri de leve para ela, tentando parecer confiante.

"Estou bem."

Essa resposta parece satisfazê-la, pois ela não diz mais nada. Nenhum deles fala mais naquela noite, pois eles estavam lá e estavam juntos. Os três admiraram as estrelas, unidos por um sentimento mais forte do que eles poderiam compreender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart- https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1365050941360267270/photo/1


	11. Guerra III

A primeira vez que se vê um titã original em ação é um momento inesquecível. Com o seu tamanho, força e poder, a partir do instante em que eles entram no campo de batalha, o exército inimigo é dominado em um piscar de olhos. Com a sua participação na guerra contra o sul, diversas bases inimigas foram rapidamente destruídas ou capturadas; a região norte da Península Europeia, em questão de meses, já estava quase que completamente sob o controle de Marley. Quando uma base era conquistada, os candidatos, junto com Magath e os guerreiros, viajavam para seu próximo destino. A localização da base inimiga principal ainda não havia sido descoberta, então eles continuavam seguindo em frente lentamente, pouco a pouco ganhando terreno e se aproximando da vitória.

O maior problema que eles enfrentavam nas batalhas eram os canhões inimigos. As fontes espiãs estavam certas a respeito das novas armas. Seus tiros eram potentes o suficiente para conseguir ferir um titã original, feito já idealizado, mas nunca antes concretizado. Os portadores do titã fêmea, mandíbula, quadrupede e bestial tinham que tomar muito cuidado para não serem atingidos. Caso isso acontecesse, eles poderiam ser nocauteados, ou até mesmo mortos, e Marley não tinha estabilidade suficiente para perder um de seus titãs.

A portadora do titã Colossal, Eva Ulrich, não precisava se preocupar com as novas armas por causa do tamanho de seu titã e do seu uso em guerra. Mesmo que eles pudessem lhe atingir, a força da explosão de sua transformação impediria que os canhões continuassem utilizáveis, ou que qualquer um continuasse vivo para operá-los. 

Já o titã encouraçado, por sua vez, era o único que não era vulnerável aos tiros. Por causa de sua blindagem, ele servia de escudo aos outros titãs e ao restante das tropas e, por isso, tornou-se uma peça chave para o avanço marleyano. Infelizmente, isso também fez com que a presença de Fassbinder fosse extremamente requisitada em diversos pontos da batalha. Nem sempre ela acompanhava os outros guerreiros, ou o grupo de Magath, o que deixava-os em posição vulnerável. Ainda assim, era um sacrifício necessário para o desenrolar da guerra.

*********

Nos meses que se passaram, Reiner fez o possível para fazer tudo que o comandante lhe ordenava com perfeição. Mesmo vendo toda a dor e destruição à sua volta, ele tentava conter o seu ímpeto de agir e mantinha-se próximo dos outros candidatos, aprendendo tudo o que podia ao observar a performance dos titãs originais. Ele queria recuperar a confiança que havia perdido após desobedecer as ordens do comandante. Mesmo assim, Magath ainda parecia ter suas dúvidas em relação a ele. 

Já com o braço recuperado, Reiner transportava armas e mantimentos ao longo da trincheira em que estavam, distribuindo-os aos outros soldados com eficiência. Naquele tarde, a titã fêmea, que havia sido herdada por Hannah Wulf, uma bela mulher com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, junto com o bestial de Tom Ksaver, estavam lutando para subjugar a última base ativa da região. A construção era enorme, com numerosas torres e incontáveis canhões. Se eles conseguissem tomá-la, estariam praticamente garantindo a vitória. Fassbinder também estava por perto, mas do outro lado da batalha.

Reiner, após colocar no local devido uma das caixas que estava carregando, foi se juntar aos outros candidatos, que olhavam a batalha que ocorria na frente deles. Estava caindo uma chuva fina, mas nenhum deles se importava. Reiner se ajoelhou ao lado de Pieck, e Porco falou:

"Até agora eu não consigo deixar de me impressionar com eles..."

Eles observam o bestial enfiar os seus chifres bem fundo na estrutura de sustentação de um edifício, virando-se rapidamente para o lado e, consequentemente, desestabilizando-o completamente e fazendo-o ruir em segundos. A titã fêmea, enquanto isso, destruía, com um chute poderoso, uma das torres de concreto que os cercavam.

"Sim" comenta Reiner "Logo vamos ser nós no lugar deles..." ele tenta fazer um movimento brusco com o braço, mas sente uma pontada de dor. Mesmo já curado, seu braço esquerdo ainda doía de vez em quando, e Reiner tenta massageá-lo discretamente. Porco, no entanto, vê esse movimento e, cerrando o semblante, desvia o rosto de Reiner.

"Não é que eu queira te chatear nem nada," diz ele como quem não quer nada "mas se você continuar com a sua atitude atual, eu duvido que vai herdar um dos titãs."

Reiner, surpreso com a fala inesperada de Porco, se vira indignado para olhar o amigo. Porco não vira o rosto, e Reiner responde, irritado:

"Que quer dizer?", mas Porco não parece se importar com o tom de voz do colega. Ele continua:

"Você é muito imprudente. Eu sei que você é meio tapado, mas também já deve ter percebido que o comandante não confia mais em você."

Todos se calam depois disso. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que dizer ou fazer, e esse era um tópico delicado. Era óbvio para todos eles o quanto Reiner se esforçava para ser reconhecido, e jogar na cara dele o quanto ele já havia perdido era um golpe baixo. 

"Porco, já chega." Fala Marcel, baixinho, mas Porco se recusa a parar.

"E você é tão exibido!" ele ri secamente consigo mesmo "Acha que se colocar em perigo vai fazer com que todos achem que você é incrível! Morrer não vai fazer de você um herói, seu idiota!" 

Reiner se levanta, vermelho de raiva, mas, de tanta emoção, não consegue falar nada. Seu coração palpitava no peito e sua visão estava embaçada de cólera. Porco, mesmo percebendo a fúria do amigo, não vira o seu rosto e mantém a sua expressão neutra.

"Você nunca vai conseguir desse jeito."

Reiner sente suas mãos tremerem, mas fica parado, olhando Porco com ódio em seu coração. Se tornar um guerreiro era a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Morrer pelo seu país tinha mais valor para Reiner do que Porco jamais poderia compreender, e ,depois de tudo que ele havia passado, tudo que ele havia sacrificado, ele não iria deixar Porco falar com ele daquele jeito. Ele não deixaria Porco fazer pouco de seu sonho. Cerrando os punhos, ele diz:

"Minhas notas são melhores que as suas." sua voz estava perigosamente baixa.

"Mas você é pior que eu em todas as outras coisas."

"Eu luto melhor do que você!"

"Mas não faz diferença!" Porco agora estava gritando também. Ele tinha se levantado e agora olhava Reiner nos olhos. Ele era o mais alto entre os dois e fazia uso disso. Seu rosto também estava vermelho e, por mais que sua expressão característica fosse sempre enfezada, Reiner nunca havia visto Porco com tanta raiva. Os outros candidatos não faziam nada, apenas observando a briga. Marcel e Bertolt estavam prontos para intervir.

"Você só vai desperdiçar a sua própria vida." diz Porco, mais emotivo do que nunca.

Os dois se encaravam sem mover um músculo. Mesmo vendo um estranho tipo de tristeza nos olhos de seu amigo, nada daria mais prazer a Reiner naquele momento do que socar Porco bem no meio da fuça. Ele estava tentado e prestes a começar uma briga, mas, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão imprudente, ele ouve:

"Atenção!"

O comandante Magath chama todos eles e, fazendo grande esforço para deixar a briga de lado, mas ainda com um clima frio entre eles, eles se organizam em linha em frente ao comandante. Porco ainda tromba propositalmente em Reiner, que tenta ao máximo não mostrar nenhuma reação. Se Magath percebeu alguma coisa, não comentou. Ele limpa a garganta e diz:

"Logo, nós vamos assumir controle total dessa batalha. Eu preciso que dois de vocês sigam até onde a Gisela está para avaliar se a situação dela está estável, ou se ela vai precisar de reforços. Logo em seguida, quero que reportem o que descobriram diretamente para mim." ele olha os candidatos um por um. "Algum voluntário?"

Pieck prontamente ergue a sua mão, e Magath acena com a cabeça. Ela era, entre os candidatos, a que possuía melhores habilidades de observação. A outra escolha óbvia seria Zeke, mas Reiner, ainda cheio de raiva pela sua discussão com Porco, também ergue prontamente a sua mão. Os outros candidatos olham para ele, surpresos, e Magath parece considerá-lo por mais tampo, mas, no fim, também acena com a cabeça. 

"Certo." continua ele "Pieck e Reiner, partam agora e voltem o mais rápido possível. Levem apenas o que for necessário. Dispensados."

Os dois se prepararam rapidamente, colocando seus capacetes e se equipando com espingardas. Antes de partir, Reiner lança um olhar magoado a Porco, que o sustenta sem se deixar abalar. Depois disso, ele e Pieck partem para a sua missão.

*********

Os dois caminhavam juntos em silêncio. Pieck ia na frente e avisava sempre que encontrava algum obstáculo em seu caminho. Como eles eram a unidade mais próxima de onde Fassbinder estava, aquelas trincheiras pelas quais eles passavam estavam abandonadas. Havia um cheiro podre no ar, e havia lama por todos os lados. Vez ou outra, Reiner viu um corpo em decomposição, mas ele desviou o olhar e se concentrou em onde deveria ou não por os pés. Não havia ninguém para comunicar por rádio o que eles queriam saber, e, por isso, era necessário que eles fossem à pé até onde Fassbinder estava para verificarem a situação dela. 

Reiner ficou o tempo inteiro com a cara amarrada. Ele não entendia o Porco. Não havia razão nenhuma para ele falar daquele jeito. Reiner achou que, depois do tempo todo que passaram juntos, eles já podiam se considerar amigos, mas parecia que nada tinha mudado. Porco realmente não achava que ele tinha qualidade ou valor algum. 

Os dois continuam quietos até cerca de metade do percurso, quando Reiner ouve: 

"Ele só está preocupado com você."

Reiner se surpreende ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Pieck não se vira para olhá-lo e continua andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pego de surpresa, mas ainda irritado, Reiner responde:

"Do que você está falando?"

Ele tenta se fazer de bobo, mas Pieck, percebendo isso, nem o responde. Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes, e Reiner, frustrado, continua a conversa:

"Eu só não entendo a razão de ele falar aquelas coisas para mim..." diz ele entristecido "O Porco sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim..."

Pieck parece considerar o que dizer por alguns instantes, e fala:

"Mas ele tem razão..." Reiner levanta a cabeça, surpreso "Você é muito imprudente, e ele se preocupa que você, nessa busca pelo seu sonho, acabe fazendo alguma coisa irreversível..." mesmo sem ver o rosto dela, Reiner sabe que ela está pensando no amigo com carinho "Ele só não sabe se expressar bem..."

"Eu não tenho medo de morrer."

"E por isso que ele tem medo por você." nesse momento, ela vira o rosto para encará-lo "Nós todos temos... Naquela vez em que você saiu correndo da trincheira, eu nunca vi o Bertolt e o Marcel agirem tão rápido. Até o comandante Magath estava pronto para sair correndo atrás de você."

Reiner então se lembra de como Bertolt ficou abalado depois de ter atirado nos soldados inimigos; pensa no que poderia ter acontecido com Marcel, que saiu para ir atrás dele no meio de um bombardeio, caso ele não fosse tão rápido. Pela primeira vez, ele se dá conta de que suas ações impensadas poderiam trazer consequências graves, não só para si mesmo, mas também para aqueles que eram importantes para ele.

"Às vezes," continua Pieck "o preço a ser pago por aquilo que você quer pode ser alto demais, Reiner..."

Eles dão mais alguns passos, mas, de repente, ela para. Reiner, sentindo a sua tensão, faz o mesmo. Os dois se abaixam e tentam encontrar o que havia de errado ao seu redor. E, sem mais nem menos, Pieck se vira e pula em cima de Reiner, protegendo-o de uma bomba que explode bem na frente dos dois. O mundo gira e se torna apenas barulho, terra e dor. Os dois caem e a visão de Reiner escurece quando ele perde a consciência. 

*********

Os sentidos vão voltando aos poucos. Primeiro, Reiner sente os pingos de chuva que caíam em seu rosto e a lama na qual estava deitado. Ele ouve um zumbido chato e constante em seus ouvidos. Ele sente também o cheiro de pólvora da bomba que o tinha arremessado para longe. 

'Ainda tem cheiro de fumaça. Eu provavelmente não fiquei apagado por muito tempo' ele pensa enquanto tenta se levantar. Seus braços tremem quando ele apoia o seu peso neles, mas não vacilam. Sua visão ainda estava um pouco borrada e sua cabeça doía. Ele toca em sua têmpora esquerda e sente um pouco de sangue, mas não estava escorrendo, o que já era um bom sinal. Ele consegue se levantar e se estabilizar, e é então que ele se lembra de Pieck. 

Desesperado, ele começa a olhar ao seu redor, procurando pela amiga, quando vê seu corpo estirado no chão um pouco à frente de onde ele estava.

"Pieck!"

Ele grita e corre até ela, tropeçando até alcançá-la. Ele examina o seu corpo, avaliando a sua condição física. Ela estava viva, mas inconsciente. Ela havia batido a cabeça, e parecia que o seu capacete havia voado para longe com a explosão. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue, e seu lábio estava cortado. 

'Ela precisa ir para um médico imediatamente!' pensa Reiner. Ele consegue, com o maior cuidado possível, colocá-la em suas costas, passando os seus braços por cima de seus ombros e segurando suas pernas. Ele pega a sua espingarda, que estava jogada no chão e, com dificuldade, começa a correr de volta para onde estavam os candidatos e o comandante. Ele dá alguns passos, mas percebe, em choque, que a área em que seus amigos estavam também estava sob ataque.

Ele não consegue enxergar nenhum de seus companheiros tão de longe, mas ele vê que os disparos de canhões e metralhadoras estavam focados naquele local. De olhos escancarados, Reiner assiste, sem conseguir acreditar, quando o titã bestial se joga na frente dos tiros para proteger as pessoas atrás de si. Ele tenta aguentar o máximo de tempo possível, mas, sem a blindagem do encouraçado, é só uma questão de tempo até ele ser completamente estraçalhado e cair no chão, derrotado. 

Parecia ser impossível. Era completamente inconcebível. Pela primeira vez na história, a força da humanidade venceu o poder dos titãs. Nunca antes um original havia caído por mãos humanas. A partir desse ponto, era só uma questão de tempo até que os poderes titãs ficassem totalmente obsoletos.

Ainda boquiaberto, Reiner vê quando a titã fêmea também se coloca na frente dos tiros, mas, dessa vez, por causa do seu endurecimento, ela consegue aguentá-los melhor e até mesmo se recuperar e destruir alguns canhões. Mas, novamente, também era apenas uma questão de tempo até ela cair.

Nesse momento, Reiner ouve passos atrás de si. Ainda havia um zumbido em seus ouvidos, mas ele já estava baixo o suficiente para ele conseguir escutar o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele prontamente se esconde atrás de algumas caixas e tenta espiar para ver quem havia chegado. Eram dois soldados inimigos, claramente armados, que pareciam estar se certificando de que aquela parte da trincheira estava vazia. 

Reiner se viu sem opções. Ele não podia tentar voltar para onde seus amigos estavam, e ele não iria conseguir ficar ali escondido para sempre. Não com Pieck na situação em que estava. Não... Sua melhor opção, para o bem de todos, seria tentar alcançar o titã encouraçado e, para isso, ele precisaria passar por aqueles soldados. Reiner respira fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía e, com os olhos cheios de determinação, decide agir. Ele deita Pieck suavemente no chão, tentando deixar o seu corpo escondido e segura com firmeza a sua espingarda.

Reiner joga uma pedra na direção contrária de onde estava para distrair os soldados. Quando eles olham e apontam as suas armas na direção do som, Reiner sai de seu esconderijo, se jogando no chão enlameado e mirando sua arma nos soldados. Ele atira, e o disparo acerta o ombro de um deles, que cai para trás com a força do impacto. O outro soldado reage rapidamente. Ele tenta contra-atacar, mas Reiner pula e consegue se esconder do disparo atrás de alguns sacos de areia que estavam por perto.

Reiner recarrega a sua espingarda, mas quando ele sai de trás do seu esconderijo para tentar atingir o soldado, ele imediatamente leva um chute forte no rosto e é empurrado para trás. Seu nariz começa a sangrar e ele bate com as costas na parede da trincheira, mas ele não tira os olhos do soldado que, sem hesitar e com o rosto cheio de ódio, força a sua espingarda no pescoço de Reiner, tentando usá-la para sufocá-lo. O homem era muito mais alto que Reiner, que logo perde o apoio dos seus pés e começa a ficar sem ar.

Ele tosse e cospe, tentando agarrar a arma e encontrar alguma forma de voltar a respirar, mas, sem resultados, ele logo entra em pânico. Se não fizesse alguma coisa, morreria ali com certeza. Ele tenta chutar o soldado, mas estava fraco e nada acontece. Ele começa a engasgar, seus pensamentos ficam nebulosos e ele começa a lacrimejar, quando, subitamente, ele ouve o som de passos ficando cada vez maiores.

O soldado se distrai com o som, afrouxando levemente a pressão que fazia com a espingarda. Reiner, usando o restante de suas forças, dá um forte chute em seu peito e empurra o homem para longe, o que libera o seu pescoço. Ele cai no chão tossindo, sem ar e desorientado, mas, ainda sentado, ele se agarra ao joelho do soldado e dá nele as mais fortes cotoveladas que consegue. O homem grita de dor e cai no chão, sem antes tentar agarrar Reiner novamente, mas o rapaz, mais rápido, consegue desviar e dar um chute em seu queixo, o que serve para atrasá-lo ainda mais. 

Reiner estava cansado, zonzo e sem fôlego, todo coberto de lama e sangue, mas ele vê a sua espingarda e a única coisa em que consegue pensar é em chegar até ela. Ele se arrastar até ela e, quando ele a segura em suas mãos, consegue bater com a coronha da arma no rosto do soldado em um movimento extremamente eficiente. A força é tanta que sai um dente voando da boca do inimigo, que cai no chão, nocauteado. 

Reiner se levanta e aponta a arma para o rosto do soldado. Seu corpo todo doía, mas ele estava determinado a cumprir o seu dever como um candidato a guerreiro até o fim. Mesmo assim, ele hesita. Ele observa o soldado, que, naquele momento, estava indefeso, e imagina que tipo de pessoa ele se tornaria se o matasse. Mas ele pensa em Pieck, que precisava da sua ajuda naquele momento, pensa em Bertolt, que já havia sacrificado sua inocência por um amigo, e pensa em sua família, esperando por ele em Libério, em seu primo que ainda iria nascer...

Ele puxa o gatilho.

O rosto do homem explode. O som era horrível o suficiente para deixar Reiner enojado. Ele não esperava que o cérebro dele saísse e se espalhasse no chão junto com todo aquele sangue e osso. Ele abaixa a arma, abalado, e fica lá por um tempo, sem conseguir se mover ou desviar os olhos do que ele tinha feito. Foi a primeira pessoa que ele havia matado, não é? Quantas outras mais viriam?

Subitamente, ele ouve mais passos. Reiner se xinga mentalmente por ter sido novamente pego de surpresa e rapidamente corre para onde havia deixado Pieck, quando vê que vários outros inimigos estavam ao seu redor.

'Droga' pensa Reiner. Definitivamente não havia como vencer de todos eles. Ele sabia que antes havia tido muita sorte, e ele havia lutado contra apenas dois soldados. Ele tenta pensar em opções, mas percebe que sua melhor chance seria carregar Pieck e tentar correr, o que também não era promissor, considerando o quanto estava cansado. Resignado, ele coloca a amiga silenciosamente em suas costas e se prepara para disparar; mas ele se surpreende ao ver que os inimigos começaram a bater em retirada. Ele para, atordoado, e se pergunta o que estava acontecendo, quando, finalmente, ouve os passos.

O titã encouraçado aparece, tapando com sua altura os poucos raios de Sol que passavam pelas nuvens de chuva. Os inimigos, agora gritando, tentavam atirar contra ele, mas as balas apenas ricocheteavam em sua pele endurecida. Com uma velocidade surpreendente, ele se ajoelha dá uma patada poderosa, que consegue varrer todos os soldados inimigos que estavam cercando a trincheira. Reiner teve que se encolher e cobrir Pieck o melhor que pôde para que nenhum deles fosse atingido por destroços. 

A sra. Fassbinder rapidamente consegue destruir todas as armas inimigas que estavam por perto, enquanto Reiner pôde apenas admirar a sua força, quando ela vê, ao longe, o titã bestial caído e a titã fêmea ainda tentando se defender. Reiner, quando percebe que Gisela estava prestes a correr, sai de seu esconderijo - ainda carregando Pieck - e grita:

"Sra. Fassbinder! Por favor, ajuda!"

O titã encouraçado, ao ouvir seu nome, se vira na direção de Reiner, que, ao ser o alvo de toda a força de seu olhar, faz todo o possível para não recuar. Os titãs eram imponentes de longe e, de perto, eram assustadores. Após alguns segundos, em que ele parece considerar a situação, o encouraçado se aproxima de Reiner, se ajoelha e estende a sua mão na frente dele. No início, Reiner não entende o que Fassbinder queria, mas logo percebe que deveria subir na palma de sua mão. Ele, com cuidado para não machucar Pieck, se acomoda na mão do titã que, logo em seguida, se levanta e começa a correr.

Reiner tem que se segurar fortemente em seus dedos para não perder o equilíbrio, usando uma mão para estabilizar Pieck e a outra para não escorregar. Quando eles se aproximam da trincheira onde estavam Magath e os outros, Reiner consegue ver que a titã fêmea já tinha perdido os dois braços, mas ainda fazia o possível para atrair a atenção dos canhões. Quando as forças inimigas perceberam a chegada do encouraçado, fizeram dele o seu alvo, mas ele imediatamente protege Reiner com sua outra mão. Quando eles se aproximam da trincheira, o encouraçado se ajoelha novamente e deixa Reiner e Pieck no solo, partindo logo em seguida para dar suporte à titã fêmea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart-
> 
> https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1361654268852322308/photo/1
> 
> https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1364348707370631169/photo/1


	12. EXTRA: Theo Magath

Não era para nada disso ter acontecido.

Quando Magath enviou Pieck e Reiner para verificarem se Fassbinder precisaria ou não de ajuda, a vitória de Marley, naquele momento, era basicamente certeira. Os seus titãs estavam dominando a batalha, tomando todo o cuidado necessário para ficarem fora do alcance dos canhões e causando um dano irreparável aos inimigos. As divisões adversárias estavam desestabilizadas e eles haviam destruído grande parte de sua cadeia de comando. Tudo estava correndo de acordo com o planejado, e o que restava a fazer agora era esperar.

Mas, de alguma forma, o inimigo descobriu a localização dele e das crianças. Talvez por acaso, talvez por algum deslize dos soldados marleyanos. Mesmo estando na posição mais segura da batalha, eles ainda se tornaram alvo de tiros de metralhadoras, canhões e todo tipo de armamento que estava ao alcance do adversário. Todas as armas inimigas subitamente se encontraram apontando para a mesma direção. Magath tentou fazer tudo o que pôde para proteger os candidatos, gritando ordens para eles irem para uma vala mais escondida, e eles se encolhiam na esperança de não serem vistos, mas ele sabia que, em questão de minutos, não importa o que fizessem, todos ali estariam mortos.

Foi graças ao titã bestial que Marley não foi presenteada, não com a vitória, mas com um monte de cadáveres. Ele se sacrificou para garantir a segurança, nem que apenas por mais alguns instantes, daqueles que dependiam tanto dele. Os tiros que o atingiam rasgavam a sua carne, destruíam seus ossos, até não sobrar mais nada reconhecível. Quando seu corpo finalmente sucumbiu, ele caiu quase morto no chão. Sua cabeça quase não existia mais, e Magath temia o que iria encontrar se procurasse em sua nuca.

"Sr. Ksaver!"

Zeke gritou, desesperado, e Magath só teve tempo de segurá-lo pelos ombros antes que saísse para ajudar o guerreiro caído. Ele tentou se debater, mas o comandante usou todas as suas forças para não deixá-lo escapar, e logo outra onda de tiros começou. Os outros candidatos também tentavam proteger uns aos outros. Marcel e Porco estavam juntos, assim como Annie e Bertolt, que se abraçavam para tentar evitar os tiros. Todos eles estavam sujos, cobertos de terra e com cortes no rosto. Eles estavam amedrontados. Wulf, a titã fêmea, também tentou defendê-los, mas não era o bastante. Logo, ela também acabaria morrendo. Parecia ser uma situação sem saída, e Magath começou a acreditar que nenhum deles sairia vivo dali, até que Fassbinder apareceu.

Quando o titã encouraçado chegou para auxiliar a titã fêmea, o jogo virou completamente em favor de Marley. Os soldados sobreviventes comemoraram a chegada da capitã, enquanto ela se ajoelhava momentaneamente para deixar algo no chão - Magath não conseguiu ver o que era - partindo para lutar logo em seguida. 

Com a defesa providenciada por Gisela, Hannah pôde fazer uso da agilidade e letalidade características de sua titã para destruir tudo o que restava do inimigo. Mesmo sem os braços, seus chutes eram poderosos o suficiente para dar conta do trabalho. Com a proteção agora fornecida a eles, Zeke e Magath, junto com outros soldados, foram juntos até a carcaça do titã bestial para tentar salvar Tom Ksaver. O exército de Marley sempre levava facões para auxiliar na retirada dos portadores de titãs caso houvesse algum imprevisto. 

Ksaver estava desacordado, sem um dos braços e com boa parte do tórax destruído, mas estava vivo. Eles carregaram o corpo de volta até a trincheira, onde uma maca e uma equipe de primeiros socorros o aguardavam. Zeke fez questão de acompanhá-lo até a ala médica, angustiado e torcendo para que ele ficasse bem. 

Logo em seguida, Magath vê Reiner chegando ao longe, correndo com Pieck nas costas. Ele estava sujo e machucado, com um olho roxo, alguns cortes na testa e o nariz sangrando, mas isso não era nada comparado à Pieck. Quando Reiner alcança o lugar onde eles estavam, os outros candidatos prontamente se aproximam para ajudá-los e logo chamam uma equipe médica. Quando os socorristas chegam e avaliam o estado de Pieck, eles não perdem tempo: deitam a moça em uma maca e a levam para ser tratada na hora. 

Antes de ir, no entanto, Pieck recupera a consciência momentaneamente e segura a mão de Reiner. Ao longe, Magath não consegue entender o que ela diz, mas Reiner parece ter sido pego de surpresa por essa ação. Ele, entretanto, rapidamente se acalma e aperta a mão dela suavemente, com uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Quando ela é levada, Porco, com irritação, começa a gritar e ele mesmo começa a tratar os ferimentos do amigo. 

Magath vê Pieck passando ao ser lado. Ela tenta cumprimentar seu comandante, mas estava muito fraca e geme com a dor. Ele prontamente segura seus braços, com muito cuidado para não machucá-la ainda mais, e demonstrando que qualquer saudação naquele momento era desnecessária. Mesmo não dizendo nada, o olhar de preocupação de Magath era suficiente para Pieck. Ela para de se mover e apenas sorri para o seu comandante antes de ser levada embora. Ele fica parado por alguns instantes, vendo Pieck ser carregada para longe, preocupado com seu estado, mas logo volta à persona de comandante. 

Depois que Magath termina de resolver alguns pormenores com seus subordinados e dar novas ordens aos soldados sobreviventes, ele decide ir perguntar o que havia acontecido à Reiner. Ele e os outros candidatos haviam ido para uma tenda para se protegerem da chuva. Reiner estava sentado em um caixote enquanto Bertolt e Annie traziam para ele água e algo para comer. Porco estava ajoelhado na frente dele, limpando seu rosto e cuidando de ferimentos, e Marcel estava montando guarda. Nenhum deles falava muito, todos com os pensamentos absortos e muito mexidos pelo que havia acontecido naquele dia. 

Magath não podia culpá-los. Aquele imprevisto havia quase custado a vida de todos eles. E por mais que estivessem dispostos a oferecê-la à Marley, quando o momento chegava, era difícil não hesitar, ou não refletir sobre como eles eram todos tão pequenos e frágeis. Era difícil compreender o quão pouco bastaria para que eles morressem sem razão alguma. Mas, considerando o que eles haviam passado, todos eles estavam lidando com a situação muito bem. Eles estavam calmos e se ajudavam, não importa a situação, não importa onde eles estivessem. Eles eram candidatos endurecidos pela guerra e que sabiam como se comportar em uma situação difícil. E, no final das contas, Magath estava... contente com o desempenho deles. Com certeza seriam excelentes guerreiros no futuro.

Quando Marcel percebeu o comandante se aproximando, ele fez a saudação em voz alta. Quando os outros ouviram, também se levantaram para saudá-lo, mas Magath ergueu a mão e falou:

"Agora não... Não se preocupem com isso."

Eles relaxaram e Magath se sentou na frente de Reiner. Ele estava ainda pior de perto. Seu olho inchado praticamente não se abria mais, e seu nariz, que ainda sangrava lentamente, provavelmente estava quebrado. Ele tinha cortes na têmpora e seu rosto estava coberto de sangue - mesmo com os melhores esforços de Porco - mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Magath. O pescoço do rapaz estava com marcas vermelhas e ele estava rouco. Quando ele percebeu isso, arregalou os olhos momentaneamente, mas fez o possível para não mostrar sua surpresa. Em todos os cenários que passaram na mente do comandante, Reiner havia escapado da morte por muito, muito pouco, e ele e Pieck tinham muita sorte de ainda estarem vivos. Mas Magath apenas cerrou os punhos, respirou fundo e disse:

"Me conte tudo o que aconteceu, Braun."

E, com um pouco de dificuldade e tossindo em algumas partes, Reiner lhe contou tudo o que conseguiu. Sobre como Pieck havia sido atingida e como ele havia defendido ela dos dois soldados que apareceram. Sobre como ele havia matado para salvar uma amiga. Ouvindo isso, os outros candidatos o olharam, surpresos e preocupados. Magath, no entanto, manteve a expressão neutra, concentrado no que Reiner tinha a dizer. Ele também conta sobre como Gisela havia chegado no momento certo, salvando a vida de ambos. Ele parecia cansado, mas Magath estava impressionado com a calma e frieza que ele demostrava ao contar sobre um episódio que, para muitos, seria tão traumático. Ele parecia certo do que tinha feito, sem arrependimentos, e Magath podia apenas aplaudi-lo. 

Reiner Braun. A primeira vez que Magath o viu, não deu muito por ele. Achou que seria mais um dos participantes desistentes, sem muito mais a oferecer e fraco demais para continuar. Mas ele foi honestamente surpreendido pela persistência do menino. Ele nunca desistia, mesmo se o custo fosse absurdo, mesmo se ele tivesse que se desfazer e se construir novamente para ser aceito. Pelo que ele havia visto, não havia pai em seu registro de nascimento e ele não tinha irmãos. Era apenas um filho dedicado que queria o melhor para a sua mãe. 

Mas, não... não era só por sua família. Marley também exercia grande peso nas decisões do menino. Era ele quem mais demostrava lealdade e patriotismo entre os candidatos, e ele estava disposto a fazer de tudo por sua terra-natal. Mas... também não era apenas isso. Magath sentia que ainda faltava uma peça para que conseguisse compreender Reiner, até que, finalmente, conseguiu entender. 

Pessoas! Reiner lutava por pessoas, ou iria lutar quando finalmente percebesse o quanto elas realmente valiam. O comandante conseguia ver essa semente no rapaz, uma semente que cresceria até a sua vida adulta, determinando o tipo de pessoa que ele seria. Isso era claro para Magath pela forma que ele se movia ao ver dor e injustiça, não por vingança, mas para fazer a sua parte e ajudar. Pela forma que ele havia parado no meio de uma zona de guerra para socorrer um soldado ferido, pela forma que havia lutado e enfrentado a morte para salvar uma amiga. 

Quando o comandante terminou de ouvir a história de Reiner, ele suspirou e fixou seus olhos no chão. Por um momento, ele não fez nada, e os candidatos se entreolharam, tensos. Reiner já estava se preparando para o pior, quando, subidamente, Magath se levanta e coloca uma das mãos em seus cabelos. Seu rosto está virado para o lado, e não dá para ver sua expressão, mas ele diz:

"Você agiu muito bem, Reiner." seu tom é gentil "Levarei isso em consideração quando formos escolher os próximos guerreiros."

Logo em seguida, ele sai da tenda. Ele não se vira para ver como os candidatos estavam reagindo, mas o seu silêncio era um bom indicador. Quando ele olha para o campo de batalha, percebe que as duas guerreiras haviam rapidamente recuperado o controle da situação. Marley era a vencedora daquele confronto, mas Magath sabia muito bem que o pior ainda estava por vir.

*********

Uma semana após aquela batalha, o alto escalão de Marley se reuniu nas redondezas daquele campo para discutir os novos desenrolares políticos do mundo. Magath e Fassbinder, usando o seu melhor uniforme, caminhavam juntos até o local onde a reunião ocorreria, em um dos prédios menos destruídos das cercanias. No caminho, encontram Zeke, que participaria também pela primeira vez, já que seria o próximo capitão da Unidade de Guerreiros. Ele estava com uma aparência péssima, com olheiras escuras debaixo dos olhos. Magath e Gisela se entreolharam, preocupados.

"Zeke..." disse Magath, suavemente "Como você está?"

O rapaz levanta a cabeça, surpreso ao ouvir seu nome, mas sorri mesmo assim, tentando aparentar estar melhor do que se sentia na realidade.

"Só..." ele suspira "Só um pouco cansado..."

"É o Tom?" Gisela pergunta, direta. Todos sabiam o quanto Ksaver e Zeke se importavam um com o outro "Você não saiu do lado dele, não foi?"

O semblante de Zeke entristece, mas tão pouco que quase não é perceptível. Ele responde:

"Ele já acordou, mas está muito fraco..." ele dá de ombros "E eu tento ajudá-lo com o que der."

"... Parece que a sala já abriu." diz Magath "Vamos. Ah, e... Zeke?"

Os três param, e Magath olha sério para o rapaz. 

"Não fale nada durante a reunião, entendeu? Você está lá apenas para escutar."

"... Certo." Zeke responde, um pouco confuso. É claro que ele não falaria nada. Já era surpreendente terem deixado ele participar da reunião em primeiro lugar, mas Magath continua: 

"Como próximo capitão da Unidade, você tem que aprender como se comportar nessas situações." ele e Fassbinder se entreolham novamente "Apenas observe o que a Gisela faz, entendeu?"

"Sim."

Os três entram juntos na sala, que já estava cheia. Vários oficiais de patentes altíssimas estavam sentados juntos à mesa, e todos pareciam extremamente tensos. Magath e Fassbinder, sem se deixar abalar pela atmosfera do lugar, se sentaram um ao lado do outro, enquanto Zeke ficou de pé atrás deles. Assim que eles terminaram de se ajeitar, no entanto, todos os oficiais começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo:

"Magath! Como você explica isso?"

"Isso é um ultraje! Um ultraje!"

"Os titãs deveriam ser invencíveis! Os jornais do mundo só estão falando disso agora! O que vamos fazer?"

"Para quê deixamos esses eldianos viverem se nem para serem titãs eles servem? Como você explica isso, Fassbinder?"

"O exército de Marley vai perder credibilidade! Se outra guerra dessas estourar, eu não sei se-"

"Quietos, todos vocês!" a voz do marechal Calvi calou a todos. Quando a sala se acalmou por alguns instantes, ele continuou "Magath, sra. Fassbinder, por favor, eu peço desculpas pelo comportamento dos outros. Vamos conversar com civilidade..." ele olha o comandante com um olhar penetrante "Magath, o que aconteceu?"

Magath cruza as mãos em cima da mesa, e começa a fazer um relatório profissional:

"Pelo meu entender, acredito que as nações estrangeiras se cansaram de ser pisoteadas pelos titãs de Marley e resolveram apostar em outras frontes." ele pausa para organizar melhor seus pensamentos "As armas que eles desenvolveram são poderosas o suficiente para derrotar até mesmo um titã original. Nas batalhas, nós, soldados marleyanos, sempre tentamos nos manter fora do alcance deles, mas, nesse último confronto, por um descuido que admito ser de minha responsabilidade, o titã bestial de Tom Ksaver teve que se colocar na frente do perigo para nos proteger." ele pausa novamente, e diz, com convicção "É graças a ele que ainda estamos vivos."

"Entendo..." responde o marechal, sem parecer estar prestando muita atenção na conversa "mas as outras nações não veem isso como heroico. Elas veem como uma fraqueza de nossa parte. 'O titã bestial de Marley caiu.'" ele aponta para vários jornais que estavam em cima da mesa "É isso que está em todas as manchetes. E o general Julio tem razão. A queda desse pilar pode desencadear novas guerras, e nós não estamos em condições para enfrentar outros países agora. Damos tudo de nós para mantermos nossas fronteiras, não podemos desperdiçar recursos em guerras inúteis."

Ninguém diz nada por alguns minutos, enquanto todos pensam nos perigos que poderiam ocorrer no futuro. Aquele era um momento decisivo para Marley, e eles, para manter a paz no seu país, tinham que fazer alguma coisa para evitar que outras guerras começassem. O marechal quebra o silencio:

"Você sugere alguma coisa, comandante Magath?"

"... Uma demonstração de poder. Precisamos mostrar que eles, mesmo se tentarem, não tem condições alguma de enfrentar Marley."

"Com os titãs?"

"Tecnologia, senhor." ele sugere, sério "Ainda podemos mostrar que Marley é uma potência armamentista e tecnológica. Mesmo que demore alguns anos, ainda podemos alcançar os outros países e superar a nossa deficiência atual."

Calvi, com uma das mãos apoiando o rosto, parece estar com a cabeça nas nuvens, sem ouvir nada do que era dito a ele. Subitamente, ele pergunta:

"... Nós temos como saber qual forma o bestial vai assumir quando é herdado?"

Silencio. Os outros oficiais se entreolharam, sem saber o que responder. Zeke, que até agora estava apenas escutando a conversa, levantou a cabeça, preocupado. Fassbinder lentamente levantou a sua mão, pedindo permissão para falar.

"... Com sua licença, senhor?" ela disse, e quando Calvi acenou com a cabeça, ela continuou "O bestial é o titã mais imprevisível de todos. Nunca sabemos ao certo seu tamanho, sua forma animal, ou o tipo de função que conseguirá desempenhar no exército. É uma incógnita." 

"... E o nosso bestial atual é o titã mais fraco que temos atualmente, não é?"

"Senhor, com todo o respeito" Magath entrou na conversa "Tom Ksaver é um herói, como eu disse anteriormente. Se não fosse por ele, nós todos estaríamos-"

"Eu sei, eu sei" Calvi o cortou, impaciente "Mas eu tenho certeza que, se for pelo bem de Marley, ele entregará a sua vida sem contestar..." ele olha para os outros que estavam sentados na mesa "E essa vai ser a nossa demonstração de poder. Vamos sacrificar o bestial atual pela sua fraqueza e, se tivermos sorte, vamos ter um bestial mais forte para substituí-lo." ele bate suas mãos, satisfeito "Quem vai herdá-lo? Já decidiram?"

"... Eu, senhor." Zeke responde baixinho, parecendo ainda mais cansado do que já estava e, para Magath, enojado.

"Yeager, é?" Calvi pergunta "Isso facilita as coisas. Magath vai te explicar como vão ser todos os procedimentos." ele olha para o comandante "Eu quero que você me traga resultados em... três meses?"

"... Senhor, eu-"

"Três meses, Magath. Estamos entendidos?"

"... Sim, senhor." ele responde, derrotado.

A reunião continuou por mais algum tempo. Quando ela acabou, Magath conseguiu ouvir alguns oficiais sussurrando:

"O que acham que ele vai se tornar?"

"Querem fazer uma aposta?"

Ainda na mesa, Magath não pôde fazer nada a não ser pensar e contemplar sua própria impotência. Gisela e Zeke estavam ambos esperando por ele, e os dois também estavam cabisbaixos. Tom Ksaver havia sido um herói, mas Marley não considerava nada a não ser seus próprios interesses. Especialmente quando se tratava de eldianos. Era injusto, mas, por mais que ele quisesse, não podia fazer nada para impedir isso. 

Realmente, não era para nada disso ter acontecido.


	13. Oceanos I

Depois que a batalha acabou, que os feridos foram recolhidos e tratados e que os soldados inimigos foram capturados e contidos, o comandante Magath ordenou que os candidatos fossem levados para um local distante para que ficassem em uma posição segura. Diferente dos soldados rasos eldianos, que montaram acampamento perto da antiga zona de guerra, já que não havia nenhuma cidade por perto de onde eles estavam, os candidatos, os guerreiros e os oficiais marleyanos ficaram em casas abandonadas e afastadas da região em que a batalha ocorreu.

Reiner e os outros foram levados de carro até uma cabana que parecia ser uma antiga casa de família. A casa não era muito grande, com dois andares e dois quartos apenas, um com uma cama de casal e o outro com uma cama de solteiro. Ela ficava no meio de um campo aberto, com vegetação rasteira e algumas árvores, ligada ao mundo por estradas de terra e sempre cercada pela névoa. Lá, ficaram somente os candidatos e alguns soldados marleyanos. Eles não interagiam uns com os outros, já que o papel dos soldados era apenas vigiar as crianças e assegurar que nada de mal lhes acontecesse. 

Eram os candidatos que preparavam a própria comida, o que não era um problema, já que o local onde eles estavam tinha uma pequena horta com vegetais e legumes frescos, que eles cozinhavam e consumiam junto com a comida enlatada que estava disponível para eles. Reiner, Bertolt e Porco normalmente colhiam os legumes, enquanto Marcel e Annie os partiam e colocavam para cozinhar na água de um poço que havia por perto. Suas refeições consistiam em café ou chá com biscoitos pela manhã, carne enlatada com legumes no almoço e chocolate de sobremesa, e ensopado à noite. 

Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo jogando uns com os outros, conversando e explorando a casa. O local onde eles estavam era muito frio, e parecia que eles haviam subido algum morro para chegar na cabana. Eles não precisavam usar o uniforme naquele momento, e tiveram que procurar casacos e cobertores para se protegerem do frio, e acabaram encontrando fotos e cartas da antiga família que morava ali. Um casal e um filho pequeno que abandonaram tudo o que tinham para fugir do conflito. Ao ver as fotos, Reiner torceu para que eles, não importa o que houvesse acontecido naquela casa, ainda estivessem juntos.

Pieck havia ido para a cabana com eles, mas ainda estava debilitada. Ela estava se recuperando aos poucos e não conseguia andar por muito tempo, passando a maior parte do dia na cama de solteiro da casa, enquanto os outros faziam as atividades domésticas. No dia em que chegaram, eles decidiram arrastar o colchão de casal para o quarto onde Pieck estava, para que eles pudessem ficar todos juntos e usar o calor um do outro para se aquecer. Reiner, Bertolt, Porco e Annie, no início, dormiram juntos no colchão, já que Marcel fez questão de dormir sozinho em um saco de dormir. No entanto, Bertolt se mexia demais durante a noite, e sempre acordava com o pé na cara de Reiner, deitado em cima de Annie, ou usando a bunda de Porco como travesseiro. Por isso, eles trocaram, e Marcel passou a dormir no colchão, e Bertolt no saco. 

Os candidatos sabiam que Magath, os guerreiros e Zeke estavam tendo uma série de reuniões com seus superiores para decidir o futuro do país e, ao que parecia, elas estavam sendo complicadas e tensas, durando mais de uma semana. Infelizmente para os candidatos, isso significava que nenhum deles podia sair da casa naquele período. Magath havia ordenado que eles ficassem juntos não importa a situação, e Pieck estava muito debilitada para acompanhá-los em qualquer passeio que eles quisessem fazer. Eles estavam, durante aquele tempo, completamente isolados, exceto quando Zeke aparecia para ver como eles estavam e para trazer notícias do mundo exterior.

Por ordens do comandante, ele vinha sempre sozinho. A posição deles era secreta por questão de segurança, e quanto menos pessoas soubessem dela melhor. Um dia, quando Reiner estava sentado em um sofá lendo um livro que havia encontrado, ele viu Zeke subindo a estrada de terra com uma motocicleta. Rapidamente, ele foi avisar aos outros que o rapaz estava chegando.

Zeke, quando alcançou a cabana, desceu da motocicleta e se apresentou aos guardas antes de entrar e se encontrar com os outros candidatos. Ele tirou o capacete e colocou a bolsa na mesa, tirando dela algumas coisas e sorrindo:

"Chegaram alguns jornais publicados em Marley. Vocês não vão acreditar em quem apareceu neles!"

Ele colocou um jornal na mesa. A manchete principal ainda falava da guerra no geral e sobre a queda do bestial. Zeke passou rapidamente as páginas, sem dar tempo de nenhum dos candidatos ver muito bem sobre o que elas falavam. Mas, na quarta página, em um pequeno espaço, eles viram:

'Reiner Braun, candidato a guerreiro, luta com afinco por Marley e por um companheiro caído! A Unidade de Guerreiros faz tudo o possível para assegurar a vitória da terra-mãe!'

Logo abaixo da manchete, havia uma foto de Reiner, provavelmente uma das várias tiradas no dia em que ele havia se tornado um candidato. Quando ele viu isso, mal conseguiu conter a sua felicidade.

"Que bom! Que bom! Que bom!" gritou ele, segurando as mãos de Bertolt com emoção "O exército está me vendo! Eles estão me vendo!"

Ele pulou de mãos dadas com o amigo, os dois sorrindo com a notícia. Enquanto eles comemoravam, Zeke, parecendo estar um pouco desanimado, pediu licença para ir ver como estava Pieck. Os outros candidatos foram olhar o jornal também, e Porco não ficou muito feliz com a reportagem.

"Isso não quer dizer muita coisa..." disse ele, parecendo estar desinteressado "Só porque você apareceu no jornal não quer dizer que vai ser escolhido."

O sorriso de Reiner morreu em seu rosto e ele parou de pular, virando a cara para Porco e olhando para ele com desagrado.

"Com certeza quer dizer que eu tenho mais chances que você, Pock."

"Não me chama assim!" gritou Porco, irritado. Aquele era o apelido que seus pais usavam quando ele era criança, e ele o detestava "E o Marcel e o Bertolt também apareceram quando salvaram a sua pele. Não fica se achando só por isso não, viu?"

Reiner e Porco já estavam conversando entre si, mas o clima entre eles ainda era frio. Desde que eles brigaram nas trincheiras, eles começaram a ser cada vez mais grossos um com o outro, se provocando por qualquer coisa e subestimando os esforço do outro. Nenhum dos outros candidatos sabia muito bem o que fazer nessa situação. Bertolt e Marcel, sempre que os dois discutiam, tentavam mudar de assunto rapidamente, se esforçando ao máximo para que uma briga grave não acontecesse.

"Eu vou ver como a Pieck está." diz Bertolt subitamente "Querem vir comigo?"

Ele, junto com Marcel e Annie, se dirigem para o quarto da amiga, olhando os outros dois de esguelha. Reiner e Porco, ainda se encarando, os acompanham. Chegando no quarto, eles viram que Pieck estava sentada na cama, enquanto Zeke puxava uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado dela. Ela olhava para ele, parecendo preocupada.

"Tudo bem, Zeke?" pergunta Pieck.

"Hum? Sim, sim, claro..." Zeke responde, distraído, e, ao ver o rosto de Pieck, que não parecia ter sido convencida, muda de assunto "Nós vamos voltar para Libério logo... Acho que daqui a uns três... quatro dias, no máximo."

"Ah, que bom! Estou com saudades de casa!" comenta Porco.

"É! Faz tanto tempo!" diz Bertolt.

"Já vai fazer mais de quatro meses!" 

"Fico feliz..." diz Pieck "mas eu queria ter podido ver mais daqui..."

Os outros param ao perceberem a melancolia súbita na voz da amiga.

"... Pieck?" pergunta Annie suavemente.

"... Eu me machuquei, e vocês não conseguiram ver mais da Europa." ela responde sorrindo, mas seu tom é de desculpas "Vamos ter que deixar isso para a próxima vez..."

Eles ficam em silencio, um pouco sem graça e sem saber o que dizer para aliviar a culpa de Pieck. Zeke olha para ela e parece pensar em alguma coisa.

"... Não sei se vocês sabem," diz ele "mas, a algumas horas de caminhada daqui, tem um lugar interessante..." ele olha para os outros, sorrindo travesso como se contasse um segredo "Se sairmos agora, dá tempo de irmos lá e voltarmos antes de escurecer."

Como mágica, parece que um fogo se acende nos olhos dos candidatos. Eles se entreolham, animados com a perspectiva de sair e ver mais do mundo. Pieck, no entanto, balança a cabeça, desanimada.

"... Eu não consigo andar direito, Zeke..." diz ela.

"Mas eu posso te carregar." ele diz simplesmente "O que vocês acham? Querem fazer um passeio antes de voltarmos para Libério?"

*********

Depois de avisar aos soldados que eles iriam sair e depois de colocarem as braçadeiras, Zeke acomodou Pieck em suas costas e todos eles partiram para uma caminhada, com Zeke sempre na frente, mostrando o caminho. Eles estavam todos agasalhados, com vento e a névoa batendo frios em seus rostos. Suas botas afundavam na trilha de lama, e era difícil de andar. Annie e Porco estavam com as bochechas vermelhas, e o nariz de Bertolt estava escorrendo. Reiner e todos os outros estavam se abraçando para tentar se aquecer, mas, apesar do frio, foi um bom passeio. 

A paisagem era muito bonita. Quando o dia foi passando, a névoa começou a dissipar e o céu clareou, e eles começaram a conseguir ver melhor o lugar onde estavam. Ao longe, eles conseguiam ver a cabana, que realmente ficava no topo de um grande morro. Eles foram descendo lentamente e, durante a caminhada, passaram por fazendas - onde viram diversos animais - e passaram por plantações e campos floridos. Ao longe, havia diversas casas belíssimas, com uma arquitetura que eles nunca antes haviam visto na vida, e, mais distante ainda, uma linda cadeia de montanhas nevadas. 

Eles também passaram perto de uma pequena vila desabitada. Ela parecia ter sido abandonada muito tempo antes do conflito com Marley começar. As casas estavam em ruínas, com as paredes cobertas de musgo e as ruas cobertas de vegetação. Havia alguns poucos animais, mas não parecia haver pessoas ali fazia muito tempo. Quando eles passaram ali, Annie percebeu um movimento à sua esquerda e, olhando rapidamente, viu que era um gato. Ela o seguiu e Reiner, curioso para ver onde ela ia, a acompanhou. 

Eles encontraram o gato em um baú deitado, o qual estava cheio de filhotinhos. Annie se agachou e começou a fazer carinho neles, e a gata, mansa, não se incomodou. Reiner seguiu o seu exemplo e ficou feliz quando um dos gatinhos começou a lamber sua mão. Ele pensou que era bom ver que, mesmo que suas mãos já estivessem sujas de sangue, isso não era importante para aqueles bichinhos. Era um peso a menos em seu coração. Zeke e os outros se aproximaram, e ele falou:

"Vem, temos que ir logo. Já estamos quase chegando."

Eles continuaram caminhando juntos, conversando e apontando para lugares bonitos e interessantes, aproveitando a companhia que tinham. Após cerca de três horas desde o início da caminhada, no entanto, eles começaram a ouvir um som, suave e constante, que chamou a atenção de todos. Demorou alguns segundos para eles perceberem o que era. Porco, surpreso, diz:

"Espera, nós estamos indo para o-"

"É!" diz Zeke, sorrindo "Mas não vai dar para entrar na água. Está muito frio para isso..."

Diante deles, estava o mar. Não era a primeira vez que nenhum deles via o oceano, mas era a primeira vez que iam como lazer, e a primeira vez que viam um lugar como aquele. A praia onde estavam tinha areias negras, e as águas eram de um azul escuro e profundo. Havia protuberâncias rochosas na água e na terra, e ela se estendia por muitos quilômetros desde onde eles estavam. Era uma visão gélida e crua, mas muito, muito bonita.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a areia e Zeke colocou Pieck no chão e se sentou ao lado dela para descansar. Ao invés de se sentar também para apreciar a vista, Porco pegou um punhado de areia e jogou em Reiner.

"Ei!"

"Trouxa!" Porco riu e saiu correndo, deixando Reiner para trás.

Reiner começou a correr atrás dele, os dois rindo a plenos pulmões, se divertindo. Apesar de não se entenderem o tempo todo, era inegável, para qualquer um deles, que eles eram grandes e bons amigos. Bertolt também entrou na onda e logo eles estavam brincando de pique na areia. Eles tiraram rapidamente os sapatos para correrem melhor, e o frio já não incomodava mais. Às vezes, eles corriam para dentro do mar - apesar dos protestos de Zeke - e jogavam água um no outro. 

"Ah! Por favor, para com isso! Está gelado!"

"Deixa de ser bobo, Bertolt, nem está tão- AH! Porco, seu maldito! Não joga em mim!"

Marcel e Annie também foram juntos caminhar pela praia e olhar alguns caranguejos que acharam entre as pedras. Não havia muitos e eles eram difíceis de ver, mas, ainda assim, era incrível. Aquelas criaturas eram tão diferentes... cracas, moluscos, baratas do mar... Cada um deles tinha o seu encanto. Annie ficou muito contente quando pegou uma conchinha nas mãos, comentando com Marcel o quanto elas eram fofas, e ele concordava silenciosamente. 

Enquanto isso, Pieck e Zeke ficaram sentados, apreciando a vista. O mar estava calmo, e a brisa marinha soprava suave. Seus amigos estavam se divertindo, felizes, e Pieck estava muito agradecida por ter sido levada no passeio. Era um momento que ela tinha certeza que iria se lembrar no futuro.

"Muito legal você ter nos trazido aqui..." ela comentou, honesta "É realmente muito bonito. Mas, por quê? Sem querer ofender, mas isso não é muito a sua cara."

Zeke não respondeu de imediato, parecendo contemplar a paisagem... e o que quer que o estivesse incomodando.

"Não foi nada..." ele respondeu, baixinho "Uma despedida, eu acho..."

"... Zeke?"

"... Logo nós vamos herdar os titãs, então..." ele deu de ombros "Acho que é por isso."

"Sim, mas..." ela estava tentando entender "como assim, despedida?"

Ele não respondeu por algum tempo, mas se virou para ela e sorriu.

"... Não é nada. Não se preocupe com isso."

Eles passaram mais algumas horas na praia. Depois de terem se divertido bastante, eles fizeram o caminho de volta e retornaram para a cabana. Reiner, Bertolt e Porco estavam espirrando e com o nariz escorrendo, mas não paravam de sorrir. Quando chegaram, Zeke partiu logo em seguida, e Reiner e os outros foram deixados sozinhos novamente. Alguns dias depois, um carro apareceu para buscá-los e eles foram levados para a estação de trem mais próxima. Finalmente, eles estavam voltando para casa.


	14. Retorno

A viagem de volta foi feita durante a noite. O trem partiu pouco antes do pôr do Sol, e eles chegariam em casa pela manhã do dia seguinte. Por causa dos ferimentos de Pieck, que estava andando com a ajuda de muletas, foi feita uma exceção e os candidatos puderam viajar no vagão da frente. Junto com eles, estavam os oficiais marleyanos, o comandante Magath... e os guerreiros eldianos, os grandes heróis de Marley.

Reiner e Bertolt estavam sentados juntos em uma mesa com Hannah Wulf, a titã fêmea, e Ellis Lutz - um homem loiro e de estatura média - que era o herdeiro do titã quadrupede. Na mesa ao lado, estavam Porco, Marcel e Annie junto com Eva Ulrich - uma mulher baixa, de cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos azuis - a herdeira do titã Colossal. Na mesa atrás deles, estavam Pieck, Zeke e Tom Ksaver e, ao lado, Magath, Fassbinder e Emmanuel Green - um homem baixo, calvo e de barba grisalha - herdeiro do titã mandíbula. 

O compartimento estava completamente silencioso. Reiner e os outros candidatos já haviam se encontrado com os guerreiros, mas não havia tido tempo para que eles conversassem e se conhecessem por causa das inúmeras batalhas que eles tiveram que participar. E agora... eles estavam totalmente sem graça. Reiner estava encolhido e tímido, com o olhar vidrado na mesa e, quando olhou sutilmente para o lado, percebeu que Bertolt estava da mesma forma e, ainda por cima, com as bochechas coradas. Reiner sabia o quanto o amigo era fã dos guerreiros, então essa falta de jeito não era nenhuma surpresa para ele.

Olhando para as outras crianças, ele percebeu que todas estavam mais ou menos na mesma situação, com exceção de Zeke e Pieck, que pareciam estar relaxados. Um pouco frustrado, Reiner olhou para a janela que estava ao seu lado, e se frustrou ainda mais ao perceber que não conseguia ver nada da paisagem por causa da falta de luz. 

'Que falta de sorte' ele pensou e voltou os olhos novamente para a mesa. Nessa hora, ele percebeu que alguém o encarava. Ele levantou os olhos e viu que Ellis, o quadrupede, o examinava atentamente. Ele se surpreendeu com isso e suas bochechas se ruborizaram, mas ele não desviou o olhar. Ellis, sem mais nem menos, abriu um grande sorriso e disse em alto e bom tom:

"É você, não é?" perguntou ele, sorrindo "Foi você que apareceu nos jornais semana passada!"

Todas as pessoas que estavam no vagão se viraram para olhar Reiner, que ficou ainda mais vermelho e se encolheu em si mesmo, querendo desaparecer. Vendo a reação dele, Hannah balançou a cabeça e deu um tapa leve no braço de Ellis.

"Quer parar com isso!" ela mandou, um pouco impaciente "Assim vai matar o menino de vergonha."

"Vergonha não mata um menino durão desses." exclamou Ellis com convicção "Não é não, Fassbinder? Você comentou sobre como ele estava quando o encontrou no campo de batalha. Esse aí parece ser um verdadeiro sobrevivente!"

Ele sorriu simpático para Reiner, entusiasmado e parecendo querer incentivá-lo. Mesmo ainda tímido, Reiner conseguiu sorrir para ele de volta, e recebeu a satisfação que brilhou nos olhos do homem mais velho. Enquanto isso, a sra. Fassbinder, que até agora parecia estar dormindo, abriu os olhos e disse:

"Não só ele." sua voz estava séria como sempre "Todos os candidatos atuais são extremamente talentosos. Eu acredito que eles vão nos superar completamente como guerreiros quando chegar a hora deles."

"Hummm... certo." disse Ellis, desconfortável. Mas ele rapidamente mudou de tópico, voltando a sorrir e virando-se novamente para Reiner "Mas me conte, o que foi que aconteceu naquele dia? Como é que foi?"

"Ah... Na verdade, eu não fiz nada de mais..." respondeu ele, acanhado "Eu só estava tentando proteger a Pieck... Quem derrotou os inimigos foi a sra. Fassbinder..." ele olhou para a guerreira mais velha, e se lembrou, surpreso, que ainda não havia falado nada com ela "E, aliás, muito obrigado por ter nos salvado!"

A sra. Fassbinder virou o rosto para ele e, ao ver Reiner todo sem jeito tentando agradecê-la, deu um simples aceno com a cabeça e voltou a fechar os olhos. Quase imperceptível era o pequeno sorriso que estava em seus lábios. 

Vendo toda aquela interação, Bertolt perdeu um pouco de sua timidez. Ele respirou fundo, reuniu coragem e falou:

"É... hummm..." ele estava nervoso e suado "É um grande prazer... poder conhecer e... ah... poder falar com todos vocês..."

Ele falava tão baixo que quase não dava para escutá-lo, e ele quase desejou que nenhum dos guerreiros tivesse ouvido o que ele disse. Mas Ellis e Eva subitamente se viraram para ele, com expressões chocadas e atônitas. Sendo o alvo de todos esses olhares, Bertolt começou a se arrepender de falar qualquer coisa. E Ulrich, com uma expressão carinhosa e maternal, falou:

"Ah, meu Deus..." ela parecia levemente desapontada, mas não necessariamente com Bertolt "É por isso que vocês estão assim tão quietos? Porque estão aqui com a gente? Ah, bem que eu estranhei..." ela se virou para Magath e disse sorrindo "Comandante, como pôde deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?"

Magath estava quieto e bebericava lentamente de um copo de conhaque. Sem parecer nem um pouco perturbado com a fala de Eva, ele diz:

"Eu não sabia que eles reagiriam assim..." e continua a beber de seu copo.

"E, de qualquer forma," Eva termina o raciocínio "não havia nem tempo para fazermos uma introdução decente..." ela para alguns instantes para pensar, mas volta a falar logo em seguida com a disposição renovada "Enfim... Meu nome é Eva, e esses são Ellis e Hannah."

Os dois guerreiros acenam para as crianças.

"O sr. Ksaver e a sra. Fassbinder vocês já conhecem, e aquele barbudo dormindo ali" ela aponta para o homem que estava na frente de Fassbinder "é o sr. Green."

"Eu ainda estou ouvindo vocês." ele resmunga.

"Por pouco tempo." ela se vira para olhar cada um dos candidatos, encorajadora "Qual o nome de vocês?"

E as crianças, uma a uma, vão se apresentando. Elas dizem nome e idade, pouco a pouco parando de ficar acanhados. Quando chegou a vez de Annie, Hannah se surpreende e diz, apontando para uma e para a outra:

"Annie e Hannah, hein? Somos quase xarás."

E Annie, tímida e ruborizada, concorda com a guerreira. Enquanto isso, Porco levanta a mão lentamente, sem ter certeza se deveria falar ou não. Ellis, ao ver essa ação, prontamente indica com a cabeça que ele podia falar.

"Uma pergunta." Porco começa devagar "Não precisam responder se não quiserem, mas se vocês lutarem entre si com os seus titãs, quem vence?" ele termina, animado com a própria pergunta.

"A Eva." responde Hannah.

"A Eva." responde Ellis.

"Eu." responde Eva.

"A Eva." responde o sr. Ksaver.

"... A Eva." responde a sra. Fassbinder.

"Zzzz..." ronca o sr. Green.

"Ah..." responde Porco, um pouco desapontado "não o encouraçado? Ele não é o único que aguenta a transformação do Colossal?"

"Sim, mas e depois?" responde Ellis "É só o Colossal dar um chutão no encouraçado que ele sai voando."

"Mas e com diferentes estratégias?" pergunta Pieck, entrando na conversa.

"Você diz sem ser necessariamente em uma batalha direta?" pergunta o sr. Ksaver, também falando pela primeira vez naquela noite. Pieck acena com a cabeça, e ele coloca a mão no queixo para pensar "Eu acredito que cada um dos Nove Titãs tem suas próprias qualidades e defeitos. Se os portadores forem criativos, acho que cada um deles pode nos surpreender bastante." ele termina, sorrindo para a moça.

"Hummm..." Porco resmunga "Eu ainda acho o encouraçado mais legal..."ele termina sem pensar, fazendo um biquinho emburrado. O restante dos candidatos ficam calados, horrorizados com a fala dele, acreditando que iria ofender os guerreiros.

Mas Ellis e Eva riem alto com a fala do garoto. O sr. Ksaver, Hannah e a sra. Fassbinder, mesmo quietos, também riem baixinho, e até o comandante Magath parecia estar se divertindo. Mas, de repente:

"Magath!" grita um oficial marleyano que estava em uma das mesas da frente "Quando que você vai fazer esses eldianos calarem a boca?"

Todos fazem silencio imediatamente, e Magath diz, calmo:

"Eu peço desculpas pelo meu descuido. Não vai mais se repetir."

Depois disso, eles não conversaram mais naquela noite. Mas, mesmo assim, havia entre eles uma nova sensação de camaradagem. Quando Reiner foi dormir, Hannah e Eva sorriram para ele, desejando-o boa noite, e ele fechou os olhos com o coração aquecido. Os guerreiros, mesmo não sendo pessoas comuns, ainda se comportavam e tratavam os outros como tal. Mesmo com tamanho poder em suas mãos, isso não parecia fazer diferença para eles. A vida para eles continuava como outra qualquer. Reiner adormeceu sorrindo e, quando acordou, eles já haviam chegado em Libério.

*********

A cidade não havia mudado nos quatro e pouco meses que eles haviam passado fora. Quando Reiner colocou os pés para fora do trem e respirou o ar de Libério, ele se deu conta do quanto havia sentido falta da cidade e que ele finalmente estava em casa. Enquanto os outros saiam para pegar suas mochilas, ele ficou lá parado, admirando a cidade que ele tanto amava. Mesmo não tendo a melhor casa, mesmo não sendo a melhor vida, era a dele, e Reiner percebeu que, se pudesse escolher, ele não desejaria ter nascido em outro lugar, pois aquilo ali era dele. Era a sua cidade natal.

"Admirando a vista?"

Ele levou um susto e, com um pulo, se virou rapidamente para trás para ver quem estava falando com ele. A sra. Fassbinder estava parada e também olhava a cidade com certo saudosismo. 

"Não, eu não..." ele começou, mas ela ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo cético e ele, um pouco envergonhado, reformulou a frase "Que dizer, sim, eu..." ele voltou a olhar a cidade com carinho "Eu senti bastante falta daqui."

Ela ficou alguns instantes sem dizer nada, apenas avaliando alguma coisa no rosto de Reiner. Ela voltou a olhar para o horizonte e falou:

"Com o tempo vai ficar mais fácil." Reiner olhou para ela, confuso "Ficar longe de casa, eu quero dizer." ela esclareceu e começou a sair andando, e Reiner arregalou os olhos e gritou:

"Espera!"

Ela parou, surpresa, e olhou para ele com curiosidade. Reiner, mesmo sem graça, queria falar com ela não importa o quê. Ele sentia que devia fazer isso.

"Eu sei que eu já agradeci ontem, mas..." ele começou com um pouco de dificuldade "Se não fosse por você, eu e a Pieck provavelmente não estaríamos aqui hoje." ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Gisela, sério e honesto "Você salvou as nossas vidas. Muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo."

Por um tempo, Fassbinder ficou em silencio, apenas olhando para ele com uma expressão pensativa. Depois, ela foi até ele e, para a surpresa de Reiner, se ajoelhou na frente dele e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do rapaz. Ela disse:

"Ontem, você falou que não fez nada de mais," sua voz era suave, mas grave "mas foi a coisa mais importante de todas. Proteger quem importa, Reiner. Muitos falham em perceber isso, mas você já tem isso dentro de você. Não se esqueça disso."

Ela aperta o ombro de Reiner, olhando para ele com um olhar profundo, se levanta e vai embora sem dizer mais nada. Reiner, chocado, fica plantado no lugar onde está, refletindo sobre o que Fassbinder tinha dito, quando é trazido de volta à realidade por um grito de Magath. Ele corre para pegar a sua mochila e vai se juntar aos outros.

Quando todos os soldados já estavam reunidos, Magath guiou todos eles de volta à Zona de Contenção. Eles todos caminhavam rapidamente, passando por Libério com pressa e ansiosos para se reencontrarem com seus entes queridos. Eles mal perceberam os olhares enojados e desgostosos que os cidadãos marleyanos lhes lançavam, pois sabiam que o que estava logo ali na frente era muito mais importante.

Os portões foram abertos, e Reiner se despediu de seus amigos para ir encontrar sua família. Ele passou por pessoas chorando, se abraçando, felizes por estarem se reunindo novamente depois de tanto tempo. Ele viu Eva Ulrich abraçando dois rapazes que pareciam ser seus filhos. Ele viu Hannah Wulf tomando nos braços uma moça muito parecida com ela. Ele viu Bertolt chorando de emoção e pulando em seu pai e, ao longe, ele viu sua família esperando por ele. 

Sua mãe estava lá, estoica como sempre. Seus tios e seu primo também tinham vindo. Ele correu até eles com lágrimas nos olhos. Todos eles o cumprimentaram e abraçaram, aliviados por ele ter voltado são e salvo e felizes por estarem ali naquele momento. Mas... não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Reiner. Um pouco mais distante da multidão, sorrindo e acenando para ele, estava sua tia Ines, com olheiras debaixo dos olhos e um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

Os olhos de Reiner se arregalaram e ele se aproximou da tia lentamente, sem conseguir pensar mais no restante de sua família ou em qualquer outra coisa. Naquele instante, nada mais importava. Quando ele finalmente a alcançou, ela simplesmente virou o embrulho para que ele pudesse vê-lo melhor. Um pequeno bebê estava em seus braços, dormido pacificamente. Era tão pequeno... e tão frágil. Reiner queria tocar nele, mas não sabia se deveria. Ele olhou para a tia, completamente abobalhado, o olhar suplicando por instruções. Ines riu com carinho da reação do sobrinho, e disse:

"Ela nasceu a dois meses. É a sua priminha, Reiner."

Antes que ele soubesse, havia lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Quando ele as sentiu, fez o possível para limpá-las, e não conseguiu ou tentou conter o sorriso que se abria em seu rosto. Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, ele pergunta, fazendo graça:

"Ela, tia?"

Ines deu de ombros e riu junto com o sobrinho.

"Ela." Ines olhou para a filha com carinho "Diga olá para Gabi Braun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart- https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1369275781332033537/photo/1
> 
> https://twitter.com/bdurzap/status/1369304115709411343/photo/1


End file.
